DmC: Odyssey
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if at the end of DmC Dante decided to follow Vergil and try and talk some sense into him before it's too late. Basically Vergil's Downfall only if Dante was there with him and just what the Sons of Sparda learn about each other and what they want out of their futures. Will include violence, cursing, and one sexual scene.
1. Chapter 1

Here goes my first story so please go easy on it if you can. This takes place right after Dante spares Vergil at the end of DmC and is about to leave through the portal.

I do not own anything, Capcom and Ninja Theory does.

XXX

DmC: Odyssey

Chapter 1: For the Sake of Brotherhood

XXX

"I loved you brother." Vergil sorrowful stated before limping through the portal he'd opened holding his bleeding stomach.

'If you loved me then why did it have to end like this huh?' Dante asked watching his twin's retreating form. 'Is this how it all ends? We survived demons, being branded terrorists, the fucking demon king himself and this is what ends it all?' He continued thinking is frustration. He didn't agree with Vergil one bit but that didn't mean he didn't care about him, he was still his brother.

As Vergil vanished through the glowing portal Dante balled his fists in anger and frustration at how he was about to lose his twin for the second time and this time by his own hands. His frustrations didn't go unnoticed by Kat who watched her best friend leave with sad eyes. Turning to Dante she could see the same emotions running through the dark-haired twin's mind.

"Go after him Dante." She suddenly stated catching his attention.

Dante stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before turning to the portal Vergil had opened up. It was shrinking but he if he hurried he still could have caught up to his wounded brother wherever he was going. But that meant leaving Kat alone when they'd just succeeded in merging the demon world with the human world unleashing who knows what. Needless to say the thought wasn't very appealing to the older son of Sparda especially since he'd become far closer to Kat than he ever thought he would.

"No way Kat, I'm not leaving you here." Dante stated shaking his head.

Mustering up the courage she placed her palm on his cheek so she could face him eye to eye. Sometimes Dante found it amazing how for a person who always seemed to spend their life looking over their shoulders Kat's green eyes held such firmness he'd doubted if he was staring at the same girl.

"Dante don't argue with me and just go!" She gave him a reassuring smile that only served to make Dante want to stay even more. "I promise I'll be here when you two get back." Without warning she pulled him into a one-armed hug causing a little blush to occupy Dante's checks.

Pulling away he gave her one of his trademark grins and a thumbs-up. "I'll hold ya' to that." He stated before running headfirst into the portal just as it closed in on itself leaving nothing but the view of a ruined landscape behind.

XXX

Dante wasn't sure what to expect when he ran through the portal; a secret hideout, a cave, or even his old home but definitely not a seemingly endless hallway lined with doors. Both sides were lined with doors of all designs from smooth wooden doors to barred up metal gates locked with a chain lock. He ran for what felt like hours but every time he walked through one door he found himself in the same hallway.

"This is getting old real fast." Dante growled banging his hand against one of the wooden doors breaking the endless silence that filled the hallway. "For all I know one of these doors could lead to the Rockies or Alcatraz." He muttered glaring at the many doors stretched before him. 'I don't have time for this bullshit!' He thought closing his eyes and focusing his mind.

_DRIP! DRIP! _

His head snapped to his right to what looked like a frozen door with the number six painted over it. The moment Dante's gloved hand grasped the door knob her felt an unnatural chill run up his arm and through his body telling him only one thing; whatever was waiting for him on the other side wasn't going to be fun in any way.

"_I loved you brother." _

Twisting the knob Dante pushed open the door to find another hallway, this one devoid of doors and with blood on the floor leading to one dark-iron, bolted door at the end of the hallway.

Taking a deep breath Dante walked right up to it running his hand along the cold metal. "Vergil you better still be in one piece when I get to you." Dante quietly spoke before kicking the door down with his supernatural strength and bolting through not knowing what awaited him on the other side.

XXX

To say Vergil was having a bad day would have been a serve understatement; not only had his brother nearly killed him, lost everything he was fighting for but now he was lost and wounded wandering through a snow wasteland that looked oddly familiar to him. Every step he took was pure pain forcing him to lean on Yamato while holding his bleeding stomach. Gentle flakes of snow fell softly on his dirty clouds complete with a cold wind that only furthered to empathize just how much Vergil had lost.

"How did it all come to this?" He weakly muttered trudging over a hill top past an angel's statue and a church. That one question occupied every corner of Vergil's mind and it hurt more than the gaping hole in his stomach did. Where did he go wrong? What had he done?

At the top of the hill he saw another statue of an angel towering just over a grave and on the tombstone was the same cracked picture of his family he'd seen in his dreams countless times. Kneeling before the grave Vergil looked at it with a mix of pain, anger, and most of all sadness.

"What happened to us, father?" Vergil asked coughing up blood staining the photo. "Dante betrayed me. There's nothing left for me here." He opened his coat revealing the open wound his brother had inflicted upon him before collapsing on top of the tomb with a small puddle of blood forming around him. The light was fading from Vergil's eyes and any minute he escaped death to claim him, what he got was worse.

Vergil felt like he was falling through open air, completely sucked of whatever life he had left in him. Turning his head he saw other dark figures falling with him, screaming in terror.

Looking down Vergil couldn't help but wonder how much worse things could get for him. A small part of his mind stated nothing could make things any worse while another told him the nightmare was only getting started.

_THUMP! _

The white-haired twin hit the ground hard with Yamato falling just within arm's reach of him. Taking a moment to gather his senses Vergil grabbed his sword before sitting up to see Paradise, his home before him. "This is…home?" Vergil asked bewildered getting to his feet.

Overhead the clear clouds twisted into dark red storm clouds Justas the sincere scene morphed into a horrific monument with flames rising up from the earth. Everywhere Vergil looked the ground broke apart into floating segments and dark rot-like webbing spread through whatever building was still standing. The ground trembled sending Vergil shaking to his knees.

"What did I do to get here?" Vergil asked staring at the ground in sorrow.

"_Vergil…Vergil!" _A feint voice screamed catching Vergil's attention_. _

Looking up Vergil saw a feint dome of light glowing beyond a row of ruined buildings floating in mid-air above a seemingly bottomless red abyss. "Mother?"

XXX

Author's Note: For this story Dante's hair will remain black (I know his hair ends up turning completely white at the end of DmC) for two reasons: one I like DmC Dante better with black hair because I think it fits him more and two I like how it odds more differences between him and Vergil. Next chapter will have fighting in it so don't worry if this chapter was a little dull. Please rate and review if you'd like!


	2. Chapter 2: Downfall

And here's Chapter 2! (Takes place during the "Personal Hell" mission of Vergil's Downfall)

I do not own anything, Capcom and Ninja Theory does.

XXX

Chapter 2: Downfall

XXX

"What is this place?" Vergil asked making his way through the ruined buildings that lay out before him. The air was hot, raspy, and only intensified by the light wind that blew through carrying with it the scent of ashes. Every direction he looked all he saw was the same; ruined platforms floating above a bottomless abyss swirling with red clouds that Vergil could have crackled with lightning. Every few seconds he would hear the sound of crumbling stone and earth breaking apart as another ruined building came crashing down.

Staring around him Vergil found some the structures looked familiar, others; so twisted they were beyond recognition. He stopped to observe one building before him crumble slightly blocking his path to a set of floating platforms leading to what looked like a shattered portion of his old home. His wound still hurt gravely but nowhere near enough to stop him from jumping from platform to platform and landing just before the structure. That was until he felt the wound flare-up with pain as soon as he touched down forcing to one knee, hunched over in pain.

_CRICK! CRACK! _

Looking up Vergil saw a few Stygian had erupted out of the ground and were now advancing towards him. 'Now of all times they choose to attack?' Vergil thought in irritation drawing Yamato and slamming it into the ground to summon his Doppelganger. Instead all he felt was a gut-wrenching pain shot through his entire body before lightening up, to his side he saw a faint blue outline of himself attempt to separate but merely folded back into himself.

'The hell's going on with my powers!?' Vergil mentally roared clutching his chest, that's when he noticed something, something extremely alarming to the white-haired young man. "My amulet! It's gone!" He cried realizing his prized amulet was no longer around his neck. A trio of growls turned his attention back to the demons before him that had begun advancing towards him. 'I guess I'll have to do this the long way.' Vergil thought picking up Yamato and reading himself.

Vergil easily dodged the first Stygian's attack before bringing Yamato, still in its shelf slamming into the demon's gut. It staggered back allowing Vergil to get his foot under its feet, drip it while drawing Yamato to split it at the waist. Behind him he sensed two other demons coming at him but two spectral swords impaled them both through the chest stopping them in their tracks. Spinning around Vergil killed both Stygians with one swipe as four more spawned from the cracked ground around him. He dashed towards the biggest one bringing his knee into its chin followed by a backhand strike that sent it fumbling to the ground. Around him the other three charged swinging their clubbed arms but met only empty air as Vergil at teleported out of the way then impaled each of them with two summoned swords each. The biggest Stygian had gotten to its feet and began another forward charge hoping smash Vergil's head in. Raising up Yamato he blocked the attack with easy before launching the demon the air where he proceeded to slash it three times, slicing the Stygian into pieces.

Down below more Stygian emerged from the ground. Vergil came down on one with a Helm Breaker that split one down the middle splattering black body on its companions. With quite easy Vergil beat the next to Stygian to death with his sheathed katana then kicked another off the platform into the abyss below and lastly used Sword Illusions to bring the remaining demons right in front of him. With one swipe he decapitated all of them save for one Stygian that had managed to dodge out to way unlike its brethren. Tired of dealing with the lesser demons Vergil before an upper slash that sent the poor creature into the air where it fell prey to the youth's Summoned Swords.

With all the demons gone Vergil entered into the establishment noticing the interior was just as ruined as the exterior was. Hot winds blew through the holes in the building hitting Vergil's partial dirt covered face. Besides the wind Vergil heard laughter, childish laughter followed by the sounds of wooded swords playfully hitting against each other. Walking forward a Vergil saw two phantom children playful sword-fighting, one with black hair and the other with white hair.

"Giving up Vergil?" The black haired child playful asked clashing wooded swords with his brother.

"No!" The white haired child replied sending a painful shock throughout Vergil. He saw his twin brother stabbing him in the chest with Rebellion, his red eyes filled with a growing fury as he forced him down to his knees. The memory cut off as the black haired boy finally overpowered the white haired child knocking the sword out of his hand and falling to the ground.

Vergil turned away not knowing why but not wanting to see the rest of the scene or experience more flashbacks. He continued walking hoping to forget but the wind carried a new raspy voice he recognized all too well.

"_Poor Vergil…Are you lost?" _

Grinding his teeth in anger Vergil gave a hollow whisper nobody could hear, "Damn you, Dante." Hatred began to cloud Vergil's mind at the thought of his older brother, the brother he trusted, had been betrayed by and nearly killed by. Those thoughts hung inside his head as he navigated the nightmarish ruins using his Sword Illusion and his supernatural agility to move from one area to another.

Arriving in a dimly lit room the only way out closed up with dark mud and rock jetting upward and freezing on the spot. Immediately Vergil's senses went on alert scanning the area for whatever was about to attack but finding nothing around him save for a few ravens he'd never noticed before.

_... _

First he heard the faint sound of heavy breathing masked with the co of the ravens then the low breeze that lightly hit his back.

'I'm right here you bastard, just come and get me.' Vergil thought as he dirt-covered, gloved hands reached for Yamato slowly. When the wind flow changed Vergil immediately spun backwards unsheathing Yamato expecting some demon but only found a cloud of gases and ravens flocking pass him. Facing forward the gas condensed to form a bandage-covered demon with razor sharp claws on each hand.

Realizing this battle was going to be different Vergil summoned two Summoned Swords and flung them at the Wisp hoping to impale it twice in the chest. To Vergil's quite surprise he saw the Wisp transform form into a gaseous outline of itself that the swords harmlessly passed through. The Wisp lunged with both its claws but Vergil was quicker in getting out of the way whilst examining the strange new demon. His sword swipe passed harmlessly through it but he quickly realized the Wisp's claws were solid enough to cut him apart when the demon managed to tear off a few pieces of his jacket.

Quickly he found hitting the red core at the demon's center with his Sword Illusions made it solid again, solid enough for Vergil to give the demon several nasty wounds across the chest. The Wisp brought its right claw downward while rearing its left back but Vergil had already formulated a plan. Stabbing Yamato into its neck he twisted the blade while swinging the sheath at the Wisp's left arm fracturing it. An unholy shriek left its goat like mouth calling more demons to the small room.

Silencing the Wisp with a quick twist of Yamato Vergil engaged the newly arrived demons cutting them to pieces then battling another Wisp. This time the battle went much quicker with Vergil impaling it four Summoned Swords after solidifying it with a well-placed Sword Illusion. It gave a withered groan of pain before Vergil brought his sheathed katana down upon its goat skull crushing it.

Outside Vergil saw a sight that was strange even to his eyes; over a series of platforms that lead to the familiar gates to Paradise which lay on a platform bathed in a faintly glowing blue sphere. Only seconds after seeing it Vergil heard his mother's voice again, this time it sounded as if she'd been crying.

"_Vergil, my son… You're…you're dead!" _She cried.

"What?" Vergil asked shocked both by his mother's voice and by her proclamation. "What do you mean I'm dead?" He asked.

"_You're trapped here…just like me. But you can still escape, you still have a chance." _Her disembodied voice called grabbing his attention. _"The light! Find the light and get out of here." _Eva said before he voice vanished leaving a bewildered Vergil alone.

Looking over at the glowing sphere Vergil noticed how the feint glow seemed almost angelic in nature, hopeful even. "Find the light…okay let's see if that'll work." Vergil stated moving towards the floating platforms that lead to the shining dome.

XXX

Dante had never been one for plans unlike his brother, they weren't his style. Now though he wished he had a plan for was currently being chased by demons through the nightmarish world that was behind the door he'd entered. For all he knew he was in hell, maybe his own personal hell ash the dark-haired twin had seen phantom versions of himself and his brother as children playing. The scenes only furthered to harden his resolve in finding his twin brother and getting him out of whatever this horrid place was.

'_Provided he's still alive ya' know, even after you killed him.' _A voice in the back of his head chuckled but Dante ignored it focusing on filling the Stygians before him with bullet holes. He was no stranger to strange voices in his head and past experiences had lead him on one conclusion; nothing good.

_SWOOSH! _

The dark haired twin side-stepped a Stygian's blade just in time to ram Rebellion through the demon's chest killing it. More poured in from the upside down platforms that hung overhead causing Dante to whip out Ebony and Ivory to unleash a hail of bullet fire into their skulls. For those that remained he morphed Rebellion into the Aquila and threw them with deadly accuracy. The Stygian fell to the ground in pieces before fading away into black dusk that was carried away by the hot wind Dante had come to find slightly annoying, he could smell the ashes and blood on it.

_THUMP! THUMP! _

Turning his head Dante saw two Tyrants crawl out of the one of the buildings, both engulfed in raging flames whose heat Dante could feel even from at least twenty feet away. Morphing the Aquila into the Eryx Dante raised his hands up proudly proclaiming, "Come on guys what are you waiting for?" It did the trick and the Tyrants charged at once bringing both their fists down where the older son of Sparda was.

Having Angel Dodged out of the way Dante slammed his right fist into one Tyrant's back side then followed up with another. It quickly spun around surprising Dante while its partner threw out a fist launching a fireball at him. Instead of dodging Dante countered the fireballs with his own demonic fists that absorbed the flames growing stronger with the added power. Both Tyrants charged again swinging their fists wildly cutting off Dante's option of dodging so instead he slammed both his fists into the ground sending a flaming shockwave out that knocked both giant demons off balance. Running up to the first Tyrant he slammed his fist into the harden belly of the demon causing a small crack to form, another right hook broke it showing the disgusting black insides.

The second Tyrant had regained its balance and renewed its assault on the Nephilim just as he about to deliver the finishing blow to the wounded demon. Dante, not blind to the other demon's attack jumped aside allowing the flaming fist to shatter the wounded demon's exposed stomach splashing body parts everywhere. Not even a second late did Dante perform a Rising Dragon on the demon then finish it with a flaming fist to the face.

With all the demons dead Dante continued on his way ignoring the twisted scenery around him. He had no idea where he was going but he could still faintly sense his brother enough to get a generally direction, that direction happened to be over an increasing series of high up platforms that seemed to have some sort of ruined structure or building for him to gaze at.

"If this is hell then so much for rivers of blood, burning deserts, frozen lakes, and a big fancy mountain of skull." Dante measly joked staring at the endless displays of ruined civilization before him. In some ways he found it a little sound how Limbo City looked somewhat like what he was seeing when he left Kat behind. 'Man I hope she's alright.' He secretly hoped jumping down 40 feet to another platform covered with ruined pavement.

Suddenly Dante felt a jolt run up his spine and back down to his feet followed by an overbearing sense of dread. A shadow passed over him causing him to face the blood-red sky overhead. Even though saw nothing he knew something was coming, something big and probably extremely ugly. At first he could only see a small gray dot but before long Dante's supernatural eyes saw a figure flying toward him; winged, big, and red eyes that practically oozed hatred.

Deciding not to fight Dante ran inside one of the buildings just as he felt something powerful shake it sending dust everywhere. He continued running through the hallways as the shaking continued along with a demonic growl that grew louder and louder.

_CRUCH! _

Dante's instincts kicked in, drawing Rebellion jus as a set of razor sharp claws burst through the wall and attempted to grab him. With a roar he dragged the claymore across the gray-scaled arm giving whatever it belonged to a blood gash. The wall turned increasingly red before a stream of fire burst through searing the edges of Dante's jacket.

"Hey watch it!" He shouted shooting into the darkness. "This one's my favorite!" Nothing but pure silence met his answers but he never let his guard down. At the end of the platform he saw a sideways building that would be a challenge even for him to club. Using the Ophion whip he pulled himself up and began climbing careful to avoid falling off any of the oversized roof tiles that had been torn upward.

Pulling himself to the top Dante saw the shining dome of light and immediately felt a familiar feeling seize his heart. His gloved hand went to his red amulet, rubbing it tenderly as thoughts of his mother filled his mind.

'What would she think of me?' Dante asked no one mentally. 'Her oldest son trying to kill her younger brother in cold blood?' He already knew the answer; shame, hatred, and most of all disappoint that he resorted to what he always did when which was violence.

Looking down a flash of silver caught Dante's eye followed by the sound of steel cutting through flesh. He homed in and saw Vergil down below fighting his way toward the sphere of light which he was closer to than Dante was.

"_The light Dante…don't lose the light. No matter what happens don't lose the light." _A shallow voice reached Dante's ears.

Before he could process what he'd just heard the dark-haired youth heard the sound of chainsaws being revved up meaning only one thing; Ravagers.

Looking between the demons that had spawned behind him and his brother Dante realized he would have to run for it if he was to make it in time. "Ah shit this is going to suck." Drawing Rebellion he jumped downward and began running as fast as he could towards the sphere, jumping and avoiding any obstacles in his path. Demons began to spawn in front of him forcing Dante to morph Rebellion into the Osiris so he could keep going without stopping. Bloody limbs and served heads flew into the hair as Dante continued running toward the dome now glowing a feint blue color and his speed increasing at a supernatural pace. Before he knew it he was almost at the ledge leading into the dome just as the many molten platforms around him began to crash into each other almost knocking Dante off his feet with their shockwaves.

His platform was taking a particular hard plum with boulders literally dropping down in front of his path forcing him to slow down a little to dodge them. Overhead he could see Vergil getting closer to the dome and realized he would get there before he did and probably end up surrounded again. Running faster Dante felt a tug in his gut and an overbearing sense of urgency to get to his brother before something went wrong, he could feel it.

'I've got to get to him NOW!' The older twin roared gaining more speed but this time every object in his path, boulder, demon, or brick was suddenly blown out of the way with such force they all nearly shattered. Any falling boulder that was anywhere near Dante was blown back just as Dante felt his body leave the ground and sail into the sky. He didn't realize any of this was happening, only that he was almost closer to the light, closer to his brother.

When he reached the ledge he jumped as far as he could, temporarily gaining a white wing on his back that carried him into the dome where they quickly faded away as Dante hit the pavement. On the small hill overlooking the gate Dante could see something standing just beyond the white marble; something dark, evil, and _hollow. _Gripping Rebellion he focused all his strength into his legs and subconsciously summoning an angelic white wing to his left side back jumped more than fifty feet into the air. In the open air Dante could see Vergil talking with _something _that _looked _like Kat but he knew obviously wasn't. Behind him he saw the same dark phantom that had been standing behind the gate only this time he'd taken the form of the elder son of Sparda. Taking a deep breathe Dante plunged downward bellowing in rage just as the phantom version of himself readied his sword.

XXX

"Hey Vergil," Dante's voice called alerting Vergil to his twin's presence. Before he could turn around he heard what was most definitely the loudest clashing of swords he'd ever heard in his life.

_CLING! _

Colored dust and waves of energy exploded behind him nearly pushing Vergil off his feet. When he turned around what he saw was the most mind baffling thing he'd seen all day (which has been extremely long and hectic); two Rebellions crossed with their wielders locked in a hated deadlock, one Vergil saw looked like his brother but he could see the darkness, the colorless, the emptiness surrounding it while the other was clade in a red and black jacket and dark pants matched with combat boots. The latter of which Vergil knew and deeper than he knew felt almost happy to see.

"Dante?" Vergil asked staring at his dark haired brother.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" The colorless "Dante" roared clearly angered over the intervention.

Snarling Dante pressed Rebellion harder against his Hollow look alike. "I'm here to pick up my brother asshole." He answered kicking the Hollow a good ten feet away.

Rage dancing in its eyes the Hollow disappeared into shadows leaving a slightly winded Dante and a still shocked Vergil behind. Placing Rebellion on his back Dante turned to face his brother who was still looking at him with shock evident in his eyes.

"Sorry I cut it a little close there," He jokingly spoke. "The traffic was killer trying to get down here before he ya' know."

Once the shock faded Vergil found himself filled with anger, not at the fact that his brother had just saved his life but at the fact that he'd made the foolish decision to follow him into whatever hellish nightmare realm they were in.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Where's Kat and how'd you-Ah!" His words were caught off due to the earth-shaking shockwave that knocked both brothers off their feet. An animalistic roar shook their ears while their eyes tried to focus on the dark shape that now stood crouched before them. Two blood red eyes caught Vergil's own blue-gray orbs sending a renewed sense of danger over him. The figure charged forward, no, flew forward out of the smoke revealing two spear-like horns aimed straight for Vergil's heart. At most Vergil was able to keep the horns from impaling his heart but the beast's horns still pierced Vergil's body like a dark.

All the air left Vergil's tired lungs and his muscles slowly went slake from the sudden pain. The hellish world around him began to fade along with everything in it; the red sky, a pained howl, the sound of gunshots, and anger-filled yelling. The last thing Vergil saw before his eyes closed was his twin brother shouting at him, telling him "not to die on him" but Dante's voice was fading as Vergil was too exhausted to stay awake.

XXX

Well that wraps up Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed and if not I'm sorry. Please rate and review if you'd like!

Author's Note: Towards the end Dante did in fact start displaying his angel powers (Telekinesis and wing manifestation) and throughout the story both he and Vergil will gain several powers with some being unique to them individually and others shared between them.


	3. Chapter 3: Madhouse

Here's Chapter 2 and WARNING: This chapter will include scenes of rape and depictions of torture.

I do not own anything, Capcom and Ninja Theory does.

XXX

Chapter 3: The Madhouse

"Where the hell did all my confidence go?" Kat nervously muttered watching the chaos unfold before her eyes over the ledge that overlooked what once was Limbo City. When the Limbo merged with the human world all the demons in hiding were forced out of whatever disguises they were using and were now fully visible to the unsuspecting humans that populated the booming city. The result; total chaos.

Even from such a "safe" location she could hear the roar of emergency sirens, the terrified cries of people screaming as they were either cut down, shot on accident (or on purpose), the wailing of demons, and the roar of gunshots…and the feint sound of what Kat knew were fighter jets in the distance. In the skies she could see demonic beasts of all shapes and sizes flying wildly without direction attacking either each other of any aircraft that happened to be flying in the air.

_CRICK! CRACK! BOOM! CRICK! _

Slowly stepping back Kat watched demon corpses fall from the sky in charred or torn pieces followed by burning aircrafts exploding before they even hit the chaotic ground around them. Holding her wounded arm Kat silently prayed Dante would be back soon, and hopefully with Vergil, she always felt a little bit stronger with either sons of Sparda at her side.

'It's almost funny when you think about it,' Kat thought finding a place next to a stone slab. 'One took me in only to end up using me and the other who I thought was nothing but a jerkass ended up being the one who really cared about me.' Closing her eyes she took a deep breath trying to calm herself even with the constant noise assaulting her ears non-stop.

_DOOP! _

Turing her head to the caved building Kat heard the sound of soft footsteps getting closer and closer toward her. On instinct her hand shot to a steel pipe buried in the rumble beside her.

"Hey relax!" A male German accented voice called from the darkness. From the small entry a young man, no older than 17 or 18 came into Kat's view with both his hands held up like a gun was being pointed at him. "I know you've probably had a rough day and so have I but I think it can still get better."

Coming out into the sunlight Kat was able to get a good look at him and lowered her pipe slightly before raising it back up. He was about 5'10 with short brown hair and cool brown eyes that flashed a golden yellow before turning back to brown then back to yellow. His jeans were covered in dust and sand while his blue jacket had stains of what was clearly blood. Taking a step forward his whole form shimmered causing Kat to see the reason for her uneasiness; when his eyes flashed gold they chased into cat-like pupils and gave off a feint aura of demonic energy.

"You're… a demon aren't you?" She asked still holding the pipe.

Finally he was within a five foot distance of Kat, still with both his hands held up and a cautious look in his eyes. "Well, no I'm a half-demon."

A small wave of shock ran through Kat at the statement causing her to lower the pipe slightly but still keep it tight within her grip. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Taking a deep breathe the teen answered Kat, "My name's Martin Oberth," He started staring at the ground then into Kat's green eyes. "I can help you find Dante and his brother and I can help you drag them out of hell."

* * *

Groaning Vergil sat up in the middle of the barren, dry, wasteland he now found himself in. The ground was completely devoid of any moisture or soil having cracks in it making Vergil believe he was now in a desert. In the far off distance he could see mountains rise and fall and storm clouds twist and turn but all these things seemed so small when he caught sight of a dark figure walking toward him. At first the figure was masked by an aura of shifting darkness but soon his image became clearer; the black suit, the white gloves, the amulet hanging around his neck, and lastly a face with eyes filled to the brim with hatred and emptiness.

'That's…impossible!' Vergil thought walking the phantom copy of himself walking toward him. They were identical in almost every way save for a few; this phantom was completely devoid of any color having the pale appearance of chalk and black like mold around the eyes followed by the same empty yet dangerous feeling Vergil had when his brother saved him from the "Hollow Dante" that was a mere second away from stabbing Vergil through the back.

"Look at you." The phantom said, his voice having a noticeable echo in the open air.

"Who are you?" Vergil asked breathing hard. While he felt no real pain he could still hear the sound of his heart beating, the rush of air he felt when that demon ran its horns through his body, and the coldness he felt when he lost consciousness.

Ignoring his question the Hollow spoke again in a angrier, disappointed tone. "Your father gave you everything…now you have nothing."

_**THUMP! **_

Without warning the phantom drove his hand directly through Vergil's left side chest, completely tore through his pericardium and grabbed his heart like it was an apple. At first the pain was so numbing Vergil couldn't think or hear anything but soon every fiber of his body howled in red-hot pain.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed his eyes growing the sizes of dinner plates and his mouth forming a perfect "O". The blood gushed out staining the Hollow's white sleeve red along with the cracked earth underneath him. Vergil thought he'd taken some pretty powerful hits in the past but nothing compared to the feeling of having someone literally grasp his heart like a plum fruit. 'N-Now I think I know how mom and Dante felt when Mundus did this to them.' The white haired twin was able to think meekly through the haze of pain now clouding his mind.

"Everyone you care about, everyone you love has turned their backs on you." Hollow Vergil said lifting him off the ground earning Vergil another groan of pain. Every time he coughed a cup's worth of blood came out along with a feint stream of saliva due to his quizzing stomach. "How does it feel?" He asked evilly giving Vergil's heart a nice squeeze, making him cry out in pain.

In his mind Vergil kept asking the same question he'd asked at the tombstone; how did it all come to this? The phantom squeezed his heart at least three more times before attempting to rip it clean out from Vergil's chest.

Instead of being as simple as plucking an apple from a tree branch the Hollow was surprised when he felt a pair of hands grab his arm and squeeze.

'What the hell?' He thought meeting the eyes of the younger son of Sparda. "This is…unexpected."

There was fire in Vergil's eyes, burning fire that clearly stated things would not be so simple as he had thought. He tried again to pull Vergil's heart out but arm hand began ache slightly due to the increased grip the leader of the Order had on it. He tried again and still no change.

"God damn it just let go!" The Hollow roared grabbing his shoulder, squeezing, and giving one last pull that finally yanked Vergil's heart clean out of his chest spraying blood everywhere.

All the air left Vergil's body when he felt his heart torn from his body, for a moment he just lay on the ground motionlessly before he felt a new pain seize the place where his heart used to be. With what little energy he had left he was able to lift his head up to see his beating heart (albeit over sized to the point it was the size of notebook) floating right beside the smirking Hollow. "My heart…" He started staring as three glowing holes appeared on it.

"You can't change the past." Hollow Vergil barked looking down on him. "But what would you do if you had another chance?"

"_Vergil! Vergil, come-on stay with me! You can't die here in a hellhole like this!" _A voice sounded from the cloudy skies above.

Looking up Vergil felt feeling of relief rush through him for unknown reasons. "Dante?" Even though Vergil couldn't see him he could tell by the sound of his voice he was worried, no, he was _scared_.

"_I know you're not going to die like this! Not in here!" _

A grunt brought Vergil's attention back to his Hollow. "Annoying little bastard never shuts-up," Turning to Vergil his black eyes held nothing but hatred and contempt causing Vergil's stomach to turn slightly. He'd seen eyes like that several times, none of them on the faces of even remotely decent people. "You really should have just left him to that withered old hag of a fangirl."

Having heard enough of hearing his echoing voice Vergil sprung to his feet and ran at his Hollow. Before he could get close the Hollow summoned a phantasmal Yamato and swung it in the exact same way Vergil would have at an attacker.

_FLASH! _

The first thing Vergil saw was Dante's frantic eyes shine with relief once he saw Vergil slowly sit up. Taking his hands (which had been glowing an eerie green color) off his chest and to his back. After regaining his senses and assessing his wounds Vergil shot Dante a dirty look.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Vergil shouted. "Do you realize how stupid it was for you to follow me?! Do you know what could have happened to you!? You could have been killed you idiot! Why did you follow me anyway?"

Completely giving up on being civil Dante fired back with equal anger in his voice, "Nice way to say thanks for saving your ass to your brother! As for the reason I'm here to knock some sense into you!"

"By impaling me again?" Vergil sneered rubbing his still sore stomach wound that he gained curiosity of his brother's sword.

Taking a minute to calm down slightly Dante growled back a response. "If I have to beat the shit out of you again then yes I will."

The brothers shout insults back and forth until they heard a distant scream feel both their respective ears with both dread and shock. Looking up for the first time they realized they were standing before the remains of what could only be assumed was a church. In front of the halls stood Kat, slowly stepping back as a brutish, four-armed demon advanced toward her.

"Kat!" Vergil shouted surprised at seeing his best friend and assistant had followed him too. His twin on the other hand was shocked for completely different reasons.

'Wait a minute Kat's still back on Earth! What the hell is she doing here?' True Dante knew a wounded arm or being scared shitless wasn't going to stop Kat from doing what she thought needed to be done but he knew she wasn't crazy enough to follow him through the portal. 'Besides, it closed the minute I ran through, there's no way she could have squeezed through.'

"Kat, I'm coming!"

Tearing himself back to reality Dante noticed his younger brother had ran after her only to be surrounded by demons in the process. Drawing Rebellion he stepped forward but spun 180 degrees just in time to stop a set of dual blades heading straight for his neck.

"Hey freak, how's life been kicking your ass?" An eerie came from the Dreamrunner dressed in hospital clothing currently clashing swords with Dante.

The _voice _shook Dante more than the appearance of the sword wielding demon but he didn't let it show, fending off the masked demon only to find it rejoining five others, all garbed in the same clothing.

"I think he looks scared guys, maybe the freak wants his mommy, if he had one." One of the Dreamrunners chuckled, igniting Dante's rage. Just a few yards away Dante heard his twin killing all the demons that had surrounded him leaving him free to focus on the six masked demons in front of him.

All the Dreamrunners came to him in pairs, all laughing in voices Dante wanted to forget he even recognized but deep down he knew. He used Osiris to cleave the first two in front before twirling it around the push back the other four who had decided to attack from behind. This didn't discourage them as they surged forward forcing Dante to switch to the Eryx to place both his arms up in a boxer-style shield. Even with the demonic fists and his own supernatural healing he still felt stings of pain shot through his body, spinning around he broke the blade of one Dreamrunner that had attempted to impale with. He swung again smashing the other blade but quickly had to intercept the swing of another.

_SWOOSH! _

He nearly Demon dodged the cross slash of one demon but in doing so gave himself the opening he needed. The fist shattered the demon's sword, the second broke its arm, and the last sandwiched its head between the demonic fist and the building. Behind him the remaining three all swung their blades but instead they met the black and red serrated blade of the Arbiter, one was unfortunate enough to have one of both of its arms taken off. Rather than flee like its brethren it charged Dante glowing a demonic red before exploding on contact, sending the dark haired twin through a door way and into the shadows of a shop.

A moment later Dante burst through the second flower window with the Eryx re-equipped, the impact shock the entire area sending flames four feet up in the air. The Dreamrunners jumped into the air avoiding the flames that seared the pavement. From the flames a three-pronged claw like grappling hook launched onto one of the Dreamrunners before it was dragged down to where Dante was, his eyes holding a growing rage. He slammed the Dreamrunner into the ground, cracking the pavement then pulled out the Revenant and pulled the trigger at point-blade range.

_BANG! _

Black blood spattered Dante's face and neck but it was of little concern to the older Nephilim, all that mattered was shutting up the mask-wearing demons. The last Dreamrunner fled through a portal it summoned but not before giving Dante one last glance with its creepy, smiling mask that served as its face.

As Dante fought the sword-wielding demons Vergil faced his own enemies, cutting through them he made a praise worth discovery; his angel powers were returning. Even with the somewhat nulled pain in his chest he found himself gaining his strength back.

All the Stygians around him fell to pieces with two quick swipes of Yamato followed by the four more that fell to pieces after Vergil performed a Rapid Slash, cutting them all to pieces. Three Stygians sprung before him, blades shining with fresh blood, Vergil spun himself around with Yamato drawn while also lifting the demons into the air with him. They floated there performed he launched Summoned Swords at each then teleporting in front of them to deliver the finishing blow. He came down beside one demon, decapitating it before it even know where he was then executing another Rapid Slash, this time killing eight demon spawns. Above him he saw five Harpies preparing to fling spears at him, instead they each received a spinning spectral sword to the face or gut that knocked them right out of the air.

Six more Stygians sprung from the sides of the builds ready to continue their assault but Vergil had long since grown tired of seeing the lesser demons. Blue energy wrapped around Yamato's sheathed blade then was released when Vergil drew the blade in a singular slash like motion aimed directly at the demons before him. At least several blue, blade like slash marks appeared surrounding a vortex of blue energy, tearing each of the demons apart.

"I take it you're starting to get your grove back?" Dante called out gunning down a group of demons.

"Who says I ever lost it?" He called back flinging another Judgment Cut at a group of demons. He wouldn't admit it but it felt nice fighting with his twin brother, even after their duel to the near death.

With all the demons dead the brothers continued on their way but in an awkward silence befitting of their first meeting after years of separation. Vergil knew something was wrong with his older brother, it was in everything from his body language to the way a constant aura of anger and sadness seemed to be suppressed around him. He wasn't sure what but something the Dreamrunners had said had deeply off sit the rebellious youth. The scenery around them began to change from somewhat meaningless ruined shops or stores to what looked like hospitals, asylums, and even foster homes. Dante cursed the deeper they went making Vergil even more curious until he simply couldn't keep quiet.

"You know these places don't you?" He asked.

Shaking his head Dante walked just a little faster, "It was a long time ago and it doesn't really matter now."

Already Vergil's mind had begun to put the pieces together. "These are it aren't they? You said you were sent to a series of foster homes and mental institutes ran by demons and these are it? You lived in these places."

"It doesn't matter now." He repeated in a louder voice letting Vergil know he was right.

The silence returned, even when demons surrounded the twins again. Vergil noticed how Dante's anger was becoming more and more noticeable with the way he swung Rebellion and Arbiter in murderous arcs, every swing he could feel the rage channeled into each strike that scattered limbs across the ground. After all the demons were killed Dante was first through the portal followed by Vergil who realized that Dante had never fully opened up about his past to either him or Kat.

'Whatever it was he had reasons.' Vergil thought remembering his decision to respect his brother's privacy. He still did but now he wanted to now; how bad was it?

Once they got to the other side of the portal Dante cursed so loudly he probably alerted every demon in the area where they were. Vergil wanted to reprehend his twin for being so careless but he stopped once he saw the name of the orphanage. He'd read the news report about it; destroyed in a massive fire, thirty kids killed in the blaze, over twenty adult workers (they were really demons), and mass property damage that costs Limbo City a good penny. All of it blamed on his brother who had been sent there after Mundus destroyed their family.

"St. Lamia's Orphanage." They both read the name of the stone inscription. A collective chill read up both their spines when they looked up to find while the building was a little worn it was still in working condition.

"Fuck, why here of all places?" Dante whispered with his fists shaking in both anger. During the whole track he had an idea where they were being lead but he prayed he would never see this wretched place again, not after all that happened in it. It was funny because this was one of the first places he learned praying was useless.

"AH! Vergil! Where are you?!" Kat's voice sounded from the front entrance.

Somehow the Imprisoner had kept on "Kat's" trail and now had her corned against the entrance front doors which hung half-open and half-closed. The demon roared again causing Kat to flee inside the blink darkness of the orphanage with the Imprisoner in hot pursuit.

"Vergil wait! That's not really Kat! She's back in the human world!" Dante called after his twin who had dashed after the two. Before Dante could run after him he felt a burning piece of metal pierce his shoulder then a piece of razor wire wrap around his left arm. Swiftly turning his head to see who attacked him all Dante could see was black, cruel eyes, a face pale a chalk, and a smile that made his stomach turn before he felt a power fist knock him out cold.

Everywhere Vergil looked he saw faded wallpaper, dust-covered furniture, broken toys, and torn clothing. He'd lost track of the Imprisoner and Kat leaving him alone to wonder the halls of the once famed orphanage. He remembered reading about it all the time, how so many kids said they found happy families there and it was an ideal foster home. That was all such a pretty lie humans had been told.

In truth the orphanage was a demon controlled workhouse were kids were obscured, both physically and mentally, and sold off to "caring" families where they were never heard from again. When Vergil found out Dante was sent there he planned on talking his foster parents into adapting him too, true they were a bit strict but they surprisingly cared for Vergil like he was their own flesh and blood child. That idea vanished when he heard on the news the whole building went up in flames so fierce it took the fire department all night and even the next morning to put it out.

Trophies, paintings, and wall-lamps covered the walls though they all were covered in thin layers of blood and dust that flew in feint trails whenever wind blew through one of the many cracks in the building. Eerie cricks bounce off the walls and whispers assaulted Vergil's ears but he paid them no mind. Now and then he would see phantom outlines of children running and playing before him then he saw demons in human form dragging children kicking and screaming from their beds into locked rooms Vergil really didn't want to open.

_CLINK! _

Shifting his attention to his left Vergil saw an image, a memory that made him wish he'd heeded his brother's advice.

"_Do you want to see something funny kids?" A demon asked though tot the children sitting before him he looked like one of the many care walkers. _

"_Yes!" The children shouted at once eager to see what he was going to do. _

_Lying on a table with both his arms chained down and his face submerged in what was probably a bucket of piss or hot water was a younger Dante screaming for his release. Hefting a smoking iron club the demon brought it down on Dante's back earning a scream so loud it would haunt Vergil for years to come. The demon brought the club down again searing the flesh off his back. The children, completely oblivious thought he'd just performed some kind of magic trick and cheered, screaming more. The demon happily obliged. _

"_STOP IT!" Dante shouted pulling his head above the bucket, tears of pain streaming down his face. "PLEASE STOP I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" _

_Another demon viciously slammed his head back down into the bucket as his partner continued hitting him with the iron rod. "That's where you're wrong you little bastard. You did something very WRONG! Isn't that right kids!?" _

_As expected the children all shouted yes clapping their hands, demanding more. _

Tearing himself away Vergil continued down the hallway shocked at the scene. As he walked more images began to paint the wall like twisted film projectors, all showing the same thing; the torture and mutilation of his brother when he was just barely eight years old.

"_I hope you're hearing this Sparda," A demon growled revving up his chainsaw in front of a teary-faced Dante strung up against the wall. "I hope you can hear your bastard child's screams down there!" He brought the chainsaw against Dante's chest and ragged it all the way down, shaving all the flesh off and probably tearing through a good number of Dante's organs. Another demon came in and did the same only making his cuts shallower as not to kill the screaming child, just make him regret ever being born._

_They altered cutting angles, vertical, horizontal, diagonal, and even zig-zag all over the black child's body staining the wall, ground and clades with blood. Dante of course healed from all this but that only meant the demons could start the whole process all over again. With a gross chuckle that's just what they did. _

_SLASH! _

"_AH!" Dante screamed feeling the coal colored lightning wrap around his body. He crucified on a metal cross before most of the children which had gathered for "mass" being conducted by the visiting "priest". Two demons stood by on both sides of the cross sending demonic lightning up, shocking demon who screamed for someone, anyone to help him. The "priest" yelled about praising "God" and exterminating all evil should any of the children find it. How "Satan's spawns" he looked up at Dante like he the devil himself, strung up and laid bare for all to see and mock, and raised his hands shouting for all to join him in pray. Once every did the two demons let loose with another round of electric shocks that left Dante a barely breathing, charred child on the metal cross. _

_SLASH! _

"_I"LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU I SWEAR IT!" The oldest Nephilim screamed trying to fight off a pack of demonic beasts as many of the orphanage children and "caretakers" looked on in amusement like they were watching sports game. _

_Two flaming demon like dogs bit down into Dante's arms searing the flesh beneath their fangs before Dante was able to kick them off only to be tackled to the ground by a demonic snake that rapped itself around him, attempting to squeeze the life out of him. Calling up his demonic strength Dante managed to break free and snap the snake's neck then do the same to the demon dogs that had begun circling him. Some spat fire while others pounced, it didn't really matter, through pain and sheer will Dante killed them all with his bare hands. Next came a pack of guerrillas and birds, all with murder in their huge blood-red eyes. _

_By the time he'd killed all the demons the eight year-old Dante was covered in blood, both his and theirs and holding a broken right arm. Looking up at the crowd he opened his mouth to yell but it became a scream when two spears pierced his hands, bounding him to the ground. Demons leaped down with clubs and whips to continue the beating in earnest with everyone watching. Dante's kicking and screaming was drowned out by the constant sound of bones breaking, flesh tearing and healing, and the vicious hate-filled insults of the demons beating whatever life was left I the poor child. _

_SLASH! SLASH! _

There have been times Vergil had been angry, there have been times when Vergil was furious. This was not one of those times.

Watching each memory play out like a home movie had made him forget all the anger he felt at his brother for nearly killing. Now all Vergil wished for was for the ability to raise Mundus from the dead and torture him before killing him retaliation for all the things he'd done, all the_ hell_ he'd put his twin through.

Yamato hummed with dark blue and light blue energy, like a star it burned bright in the darkness forcing all the demons that had been hiding into the open though huddled over in raw agony. Vergil's normally blue-gray eyes now glowed bright red complete with a menacing aura of blue energy that took the outline of a _very _angry armored warrior.

_**SLASH! **_

In one swift motion all of the demons were in pieces so small and numerous it would have taken a microscope to find them all. The walls had all been torn to ribbons as well whatever was behind them rather they were mere wooden pillars, dying demons, or stone platforms.

Five Hollows came before Vergil, all being the aged forms of the children that had watched and cheered while his brother was tortured like it was a game. Holding Yamato tightly Vergil leveled each phantom with a glare that could have melted iron. There would be no mercy.

They all rushed him at once, swords, axes, guns, in the end none of it mattered. In one swipe Vergil dismembered three of them spraying black blood all over the halls. One rebounded off the wall and lunged at Vergil with knives gleaming in both hands. He cut one arm off while bringing Yamato up smacking his chin sending him through the roof into the open air. In the air Vergil appeared to bring his fist down completely crushing the Hollow's skull. Even through the wooden rooftop Vergil could see the last Hollow fleeing down the hallway after seeing its brethren slaughtered by the enraged Nephilim.

_SLASH! SLASH! _

Two Aerial Raves crashed through the wooded roof, serving the one arm and the second cutting deeply into the left leg of the fleeing specter. He stumbled giving Vergil long enough to crash down in front of him and wrap his hands around the Hollow's throat.

"Where is my brother?" He snarled slamming the Hollow into the wall.

In response the Hollow laughed in its annoying echoing voice. A swift knee to the gut and a sword through the throat ended the phantom's existence in complete silence.

Now Vergil was sprinting through the orphanage, completely ignoring whatever pain flares shot through his body for now there was only one thing on his mind; finding his twin brother. Whenever he heard Kat's voice he ignored it remembering Dante's words and choosing to believe them. He wasn't quite sure how but he knew he was heading in the right direction, he could feel it in his bones.

Before him stood a door that simply read "Miss Medea's Office, Please not enter unless invited" on a golden plate.

Stopping for a minute to ponder the name Vergil realized he'd heard it before when he was with his father in his personal study. He'd spoke the name with such disdain and annoyance Vergil had to wonder how he could forget it. Kicking the door open Vergil saw two things which both made his anger flare right back up into levels he'd never thought it could.

Another memory was playing out over reality giving one a somewhat distorted yet surprisingly clear view of both events. The memory showed a crying Dante, stripped naked bent over, gagged, and hog-tied as another demon leaned over and rammed his disgusting…rod directly into a young Dante's ass checks. A pained, horrified scream left his lips only to be silenced by another dick ramming into Dante's small mouth nearly choking him. If that wasn't enough watching the two demons rape the young Nephilim was a female demon wielding a whip made of bubbling purple fire. She was screaming at Dante like he'd just committed murder, bringing the whip down on Dante's bare back over and over again. The family emblem on Dante's back glowed for a second before projecting a barrier that deflected the whip back at the demon's shoulder.

_She staggered back in snarling pain like she'd just been bitch-slapped. "Harder!" She barked at the two demons still pounding into him. "DO HIM HARDER! DON"T STOP 'TILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD IS NOTHING BUT A QUAEVERING SACK OF FLESH!" _

_Whether because they were commanded to or were generally enjoying it the demons sped up while gripping Dante's arms and legs harder and harder until a loud poop broke through the tortured screaming. _

Shimmering beneath the image the same female demon though now a Hollow whipped Dante who had been bound to what could only be described as a twisted torture wheel strung over a pit of raging hellfire.

_BANG! CLING! _

No matter what Vergil threw at it the barrier around the room wouldn't even crack leaving him helpless to watch his brother's horrific memory play out before him and his present-day torturing.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BROTHER YOU DEMON WHORE!" Vergil bellowed at the top of his lungs bringing Yamato down again, this time a sizable crack forming in the barrier. Blinded by fury and protective instinct Vergil forgot about his sword and instead proceed to continue hammer away with his fists, each rage-filled strike causing more spider-web cracks to form until the sound of glass breaking could be heard.

From the sheering pain Dante was able to turn his head up to see his brother shouting and banging at the barrier around the room bringing fire back into his eyes. A small spark of anger was ignited before quickly forming into an inferno of hate giving Dante the strength to break his bonds and catch the whip much to the shock of the Hollow whipping him.

"I…should have done this years ago YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" Clouds of red-hot flames exploded around Dante sending the Hollow Medea back, half her face burned due to the intense fire now raging around him. Holding out his hand Dante summoned Rebellion to his side and it too became engulfed in raging flames.

Fear stricken she lashed her whip at him only to find it freeze before it could even reach the older son of Sparda.

_CRICK! _

The sound of glass breaking alerted the Hollow to the other brother who advanced on her menacingly, every step he took leaving a frozen imprint on the floor.

"Kill both of them!" She howled summoning more demons to the room. "Kill both of these traitorous half-breed bastards! Make them suffer!"

Some of the demons burned while others were frozen solid before being cut to pieces by the twin Nephilim. Dante swung Rebellion wildly leaving burn marks and cinders everywhere Rebellion struck while Vergil froze his enemies in blocks of ice before he dispatched them with cold fury he so desperately wanted to release.

Lifting Rebellion toward the sky Dante roared savagely swinging it in a wide arc that sent a literal inferno at the demonic spawns. Not even ashes remained of either the demons or the entire portion of the orphanage that Dante had single-handedly destroyed nor was it enough for him. In the corner he saw the Hollow Medea trying to flee but in the blink of an eye he had his eyes on her and had set her ablaze. She kicked and screamed making Dante intensify the flames just high enough to make her skin begin to melt off.

Any demon that attempted to aid her found themselves with a sword through the gut or an ice spike running through their heads curiosity of the equally enraged Vergil. Like an angel of vengeance he moved from one demon to another cutting them down like dominos or shattering them with well-placed punches or kicks. When a Tyrant appeared he drove Yamato through its hardened body and dragged Yamato upward splitting the armored demon in half. The same fate befell the two Wisps that had attempted to surprise attack him from behind; completely obliterated in one swift cut.

"You liked watching those fuckers have their way with me didn't you bitch?" Dante snarled still choking the Hollow Medea. "Well now let's see how you like having some asshole pound into you now stop!"

Rebellion entered right in-between the Hollow's Medea's legs sending numbing waves of pain through her, Dante's boot shattered her left leg so badly it was completely crushed and brunt, her hands combusted when she tried to stop him from ramming the sword deeper. Grabbing her head Dante slammed her head against the wall six times then began bringing Rebellion upward with Medea still impaled on it. Once the sword found open air again both of Hollow Medea's burned, served halves fell to the floor before disappearing into black wisps of dust.

_CLASH! _

The Harpies and Wisps hit the ground with several swords impaled in their bodies before they were completely impaled by frozen spikes. They charged at Vergil both instead met the now blue colored steel of Yamato or the ice-cold hardiness of its scabbard.

Dante or Vergil didn't stop until all the demons were eliminated, even the small harmless Critters that were caught in the crossfire. Dark stains covered most of their clothing including their faces which gazed around at the destroyed orphanage around them; burn marks and frozen over wood.

Turning to face each other neither said a word but in that look a thousand things were asked. Shifting their focus to the portal that had opened up both strode quietly toward it with only one thing on their minds: anger, raw anger that they couldn't bring Mundus back and make him pay along with small sparks of anger at their father Sparda.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I had some things to take care of at school and at home. This chapter gave us a small but horrific look at Dante's past which he never told Kat or Vergil along, Vergil beginning to re-bond just a little bit over slaying demons, and introduced my OC Martin who will end-up playing a central part in the story. Next chapter will include more walks down memory lane for Dante and Vergil along with a look at Vergil's inner thoughts.

Dante's Torture and Rape: I know it was never outright stated in the game but being in a demon-run orphanage, in a demon run world, and your father being one of the biggest traitors in demon history I thought it probably did happen considering all the terrible things that happen in some orphanages to some kids today.

R&R If you'd like!


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing Ghosts

Disclaimer: I Do Not Anything, Capcom and Ninja Theory Does

* * *

Chapter 4: Chasing Ghosts

Against her better judgment Kat had decided to trust Martin, out of desperation or because she had faith in him she honestly didn't know. It honestly didn't matter since given the current situation she'd probably be dead in the next few hours anyway.

The military, the police, pissed off citizens that managed to avoid getting slaughtered, anyone willing to fight were now engaging the demons in what was once Limbo City. The streets which had been wrecked before were now covered in blood, burning wreckage, and brutalized corpses of humans and demons. Constant gunfire and explosions shook her ears sending waves of panic up and down her spine. Every now and then she'd hear someone's dying scream or an anger filled battle cry moments before she psychically felt a soul leave the world of the living behind. It didn't matter if it was some blood-crazed demon or desperate human fighting for their life, it was still terrifying all the same.

"I can tell you they're still alive," Martin said pulling Kat out of her thoughts while they hid behind an overturned eighteen-wheeler for cover. His eyes had been glowing that seem unnatural golden color that unnerved Kat to no end while peering downward at the ground.

'He can see into other worlds,' Kat first thought after watching him the first time. Vergil had told her of demons, angels, beings like herself with the ability to peer into other worlds, she just never expected to meet someone like that at practically the end of life as humanity had previously known it. "What are you seeing?"

Martin shook his head peering harder into the ground then faced her again with a somewhat pained expression. "Dante and Vergil are alright but something is following them, something dark and extremely evil in nature, they're staying one step ahead of it but I don't know for how long."

_**BOOM! **_

Kat was pretty sure that was another air-strike on some stadium-sized demon that hit, she could feel the impact even though she couldn't see the explosion. Peering through a hole in the tuck she saw a squadron of soldiers firing round after round at an oncoming wave of demons, some of them fell to the ground dead while others pressed forward swinging their blades and sending more humans to an early grave.

Beside her Martin gazed at the gray-colored sky currently filled with scenes of combat between man and demon. "Ya' think we should get inside a building or stay out in the open? I'd prefer a building but it seems like everything won't stop collapsing, you?" His voice wasn't trembling, no fear, just simple and straight forward.

In the half-hour they'd gotten to know each other Kat had come to appreciate her new "friend's" nearly inhuman resistance against the sounds of death, combat, and all the other pretty little sounds that came with mass chaos. When a Stygian was blown apart splattering blood all over him, all the German-American did was wipe the blood out of his eyes and continue leading Kat.

"Well?" He asked clearly wanting an answer to his question. It always seemed strange how whenever he looked at Kat either with his human eyes or demon eyes Kat always felt a little bit safer, safer that there was someone with her throughout all the maddens unfolding around her.

_**CRASH! BOOM! **_

"We should get under cover," She finally answered hearing a man scream as he was probably ripped to pieces by a Ravager's chainsaw. "At least then we might be safe from all the demons not occupied with killing everyone."

He nodded then turned his head back to the ground looking into whatever dimension the twin Nephilim were in. Wherever they were it was dark, dark, hot, and practically crawling with demons and…_something_; something cold and hollow.

'I don't like this, whatever those things are, they're not giving up.' In his mind he could see Dante and Vergil running and two white/black blimps following them. Every time he tried to focus on those blimps he got a massive headache that nearly sent him to the ground in pain. He couldn't do that, not with Kat right next to him and looking at him for some shared strength. 'I gotta find some way to contact them but how?'

Moving under the collapsed remains of an office building gave Martin an idea though not one he was willing to try, especially with countless demons currently roaming between worlds.

"Um Martin what are you doing?" Kat asked watching him draw glowing shapes into a stone column that was still standing.

"Creating a telephone," He plainly replied baffling Kat even more.

'He's either holding it together real well or I just agreed to follow a lunatic.' Martin continued drawing symbols seemingly oblivious to the outside world, even the constant tremors weren't enough to stop him. Kat chose to creep up to a window to watch the carnage unfold on the streets. It was more of the same; war and bloodshed.

Neither side looked to be winning, humans were on the run but most had decided to take up a weapon and fight back rather than get slaughtered like pigs while demons simply came in mass with no formation or plan visible. In the skies demons were clearly gaining control as evident by the constant raining of jet planes and bodies. Weighing all the strengths and weaknesses of demons Kat had to wonder just how long it would be before the city fell completely into ruin. City? What about the country? The world?

_**CRASH! BOOM! **_

The next tremor was enough to shake the whole area sending Kat and Martin to the floor along with dozens of office equipment. Outside the tremor was still shaking things up, even destroying more buildings and even causing fissures to open up in the ground.

"I don't think that's a bomb going off or some demon setting off an earthquake!" Martin shouted crawling under a table for cover. These was now fear in his golden eyes, a fear he'd been fighting so hard to suppress but now it was all rushing out as evident by his trembling fingers.

"If it's not demon or human then what else could there be!?" Deep down Kat had a thought on what the answer was but she really didn't want to think about it. Through the broken glass Kat was able to catch a glimpse of light shot through the clouds followed by more.

An almost divine wave of shock and awe ran through Kat as she stared at the lights which grew brighter and brighter until it looked like the whole sky was burning. Clouds parted, fierce winds blew over the city kicking dust, cars, and demons into the ever widening sky. All the fighting on the ground had stopped though the fighting in the air continued but now all the demons were visible shaken just as Martin was. From the somewhere higher than the clouds a power trumpet blared shattering whatever glass was still intact everywhere for probably hundreds of miles. Kat ducked just in time to avoid multiple shards from impaling her but that didn't stop her ears from hurting someone do to the loud blare.

Almost as if she were in a trace she stood up to stare at the _hole _that had now opened up in the sky. It was blinding yet Kat was able to see perfectly what was happening. Vergil had told her they existed but their appearances on Earth had become so scarce since Mundus subjugated humanity.

No way," Kat meekly said watching them pour out in mass. Everywhere demons turned their attention to them completely forgetting the humans who simply stared in awe at the sight. "There's no fucking way…"

* * *

The nearest Dante and Vergil could tell about their resting stop was that it must have been a video store pharmacy due to the faded health signs and rows of useless medical pills or health boosters. They weren't really looking for any place in particular, just a place where they could sit and just recover from their unwanted discovery. Dante hadn't said a word when they walked in and just leaned on a rack a good few feet from his twin who had leaned against the counter.

Vergil still felt the pain in his chest but it had dulled especially after seeing all the horrors Dante had been put through when he wasn't even ten years old. Every time he looked over at him he still saw those horrid images flash through his head and Dante's tortured screaming fill his ears.

'It's no wonder he never wants to talk to anyone about his past and that was just one of the many he was sent to as a child.' As much as Vergil hated doing it his advanced mind was already able to put the pieces together; if nearly every child care physicality he was sent to was like St. Lamia's then Vergil gave a silent thank you that his brother hadn't gone completely insane from all the torture. Still it raised the question of just had did he do it all?

Watching him Vergil realized he wasn't going to get an answer unless he asked the question no matter how painful it was. Groaning he asked in a low voice he knew Dante could hear. "Dante…"

"Don't alright!" The older boy snapped without facing Vergil. His outburst was filled with anger but he could sense he was trying to keep a handle on how much anger he released. "I don't need the 'I never knew' or 'I'm sorry' bullshit because I've gotten real sick of hearing it so don't even go there!"

After a moment of silence Vergil made sure to ask his next question carefully for fear of igniting his brother's already boiling temper. "Just…how? How did you make it through it all?" The honesty in his voice was enough to make Dante face him from across the store.

Dante's eyes had hardened in accordance his fists clenching and unclenching themselves. The pain of those memories was still these as was the anger. When their eyes met both emotions seemed to vanish but it was only for a second.

"I just don't think about it okay?" He sat back against the counter staring at a hole in the roof revealing the flame-colored sky above. The pain and anger etched in his voice were fully present along with a hint of sadness Vergil knew he'd never shown in public. "Almost every night…they tortured me, beat me, raped me but nobody saw it or heard it. When I told other kids they just wrote me off as wanting more attention than I was already getting. As for any human adult I tried to tell," He cracked a sad smile this one. "They just said I had an 'overactive imagination'."

"No one heard you." Vergil stated sitting down next to him.

Growling Dante slammed his hand into the floor creating a series of cracks. "I kicked and screamed but no one heard me so after a while I started to think they were right; maybe I was crazy. It stopped whenever some demon prick would beat the living shit out of me for fun that reminded me if it all was just a dream or delusion then _I _would have been ripping him apart and every last one of those fuckers apart." A sadistic grin spread over his face at the thought of murdering all of his tormentors only to be replaced but a bemused expression. "I wasn't able to do jack-shit against them, not a damn thing. When I got out of that place I just buried it all deep down because I knew if I ever did think about it I'd end-up losing my sanity. After everything the demons had put me through I wasn't going to give them that win."

"Do you still think about it though?"

After a prolonged silence Dante gave his reply in a cold voice that didn't match someone of his easy-going party nature. "Every fucking time I see a demon's ugly-ass face."

Vergil would have liked to press further for more information but he could see this wasn't the time or place to press the issue and besides; he owed Dante that much for never being there. "I won't tell Kat until you tell her yourself, I promise." He spoke in a solemn tone.

"…Thanks." He got up from his position to walk toward the broken window.

"Things like that are among the many places we'll have to take care of once we back to Earth." The white-haired twin said standing up himself.

Wincing Dante turned to face his twin with an expression that was a cross between disbelief and annoyance. "I'm just going to act like you didn't imply what I think you just did." Narrowing his eyes Dante could see a familiar glim return to Vergil's eyes. "If you did then your brain's still fucked-up."

"Dante, do we really have to argue about this again?" Vergil snapped suddenly growing angry with his older brother.

_Cut him down now while you have the chance! _Hollow Vergil's voice roared in the back of Vergil's head only to be silenced with a swift mental block.

Seeing the steely resolve in Vergil's eyes Dante knew he would have to try a different approach when it came to addressing his 'plans'. "Say we try it your way, what'll happen when we go too far? What happens when a new Order shows up and tries to kill us?"

Vergil's answer was simple and obvious, "We destroy them." The look in his eyes was terrifying; near emotionless and completely devoid of regret, his tone was as simple as he if he was stating the weather.

"Destroy them? Like Mundus did to dad when he and mom got together? Yeah Vergil, ruling over humanity, great way to-"

Vergil cut him off by grabbing Dante by his shirt and lifting him slightly off the ground. "Do you really think I'd follow Mundus's path?" He growled visibly offended. "Dante I'd rather burn in hell than become like him!"

"Oh really? From where I'm standing you look like you'll have become worse than he was by day four!"

Dante had taken many painful punches over the years but he had to admit his younger brother's seriously hurt it was enough to send him slamming into the back wall of the store knocking over everything in his way. Grunting he spit some blood out already feeling the pain dull, his superhuman fists he could take, his brother becoming a power-hungry tyrant, that not so much.

"I will NEVER become Mundus." His voice carried multiple tones of carefully controlled anger and a growing echo as he advanced toward Dante.

Not one to back down Dante fired back with his own words, "You said we were fighting Mundus to free humanity! Was it all just bullshit you feed us?"

"Humanity needed to be freed of demon control but they can't be allowed to roam wild like animals." Vergil's eyes glowed a faint red color when he stopped before Dante. "We both know what humanity is capable of and that's why they must be controlled. We need power to control them or else all we'll get is pure chaos."

The next words that Dante said completely caught Vergil off-guard, "Ya know a funny thing about power Vergil, it corrupts way to damn easily. 'Of all tyrannies a tyranny sincerely exercised for the good of its victims may be the most oppressive' and that's exactly where you're heading."

For a total of three minutes Vergil looked at him with a mix of shocked-awe and a tingle of respect in his eyes. "C.S. Lewis…"

"Come-on," He chuckled throwing his hands out. "Give your big brother some credit, I may have been a street rat but that doesn't mean I didn't read or research a little every now and then."

_BOOM! _

The front of the store shattered into pieces as a Tyrant literally bursts through the door and continued its path toward the two startled sons of Sparda. Both teleported out of the way just in time to avoid the collapsing of the building and the spears of more harpies flying overhead. Quickly more demons poured in sandwiching them between the horde and a drop off into the flaming abyss below.

"Mind if we put our chit-chat on hold?" Dante asked wiping out Ebony and Ivory and going to work on the demons.

Vergil glanced between the demons and the ledge searching for a way out that didn't involve expending more energy. In the distance he eyed a blue glow on a floating platform that housed another market street portion of Limbo city. Without warning he grabbed Dante and teleported directly to the show of light then again until they reached solid ground above a rooftop.

"Warn me next time you're going to do that!" Dante shouted still a little offset by the rapid-fire teleportation. His outburst seemed to have amused Vergil as evident by his slight smirk.

_WHOOSH! CLING! _

The spear bounced off Yamato, returning directly to the Harpy that had thrown it through the stomach. More Harpies fired spears and swords but in one quick flash of silver they were returned directly to their masters.

Dante didn't wait for any more attacks choosing to pull himself toward the flying demons with the Ophion Whip. What followed was an aerial massacre via Osiris and the Aquila, either wings being clipped or demonic flesh being torn apart by angelic blades. A series of roars turned their attention to the Dreamrunners and Stygian that ad assembled on the streets. Switching to the Eryx Dante smashed into the street scattering them before going to work bashing skulls one after another.

Above Vergil flung Aerial Raves watching his brother smash through the demons like a bulldozer. 'He always was one to rage against the tide, always the one to charge in on his gut more than anything.' Vergil wouldn't say it but of that he was envious of Dante, he followed his guts whereas Vergil thought then acted, it was a stark contrast. Jumping down he joined Dante moving in and out of the demons' grasps with Yamato. A simple stroke, another demon hit the ground dead.

When the Dreamrunners came at him instead of Dante he had to admit his brother was right when he said they were tough. They either deflected all of his attacks or just jumped through a portal to dodge them. Repeatedly they hammered their blades against Yamato but never tasted its supernatural steel. Vergil spun 360 degrees attempting to intercept one of them but the Dreamrunners were smart, with a swift show of speed one slammed its fist directly into Vergil's chest; where his heart _used _to be.

The pain brought Vergil to the ground gasping for air, his fingers dung into the ground, his entire being cried in pain at the cheap shot.

"Bastards…" He grumbled catching the blade of one Dreamrunner. He whacked it with Yamato (still in its sheath) hard enough to break the arm off, sprung forward with a knee kick to the one that immobilized him, froze it solid, and lastly Rapid Slashed his way straight through the crowd. They came at him again in wave-formation causing Vergil to prepare a Judgment Cut. At the last second they each vanished into a portal just as Vergil began drawing his sword. "Idiots," He smirked. "You jumped the gun too early!" Instead of a Judgment Cut what came out was a Slash Dimension that literally blasted the masked demons out of into the open in multiple pieces.

_CRASH! _

Looking over the street Vergil could see Dante lifting a Tyrant off its feet with an uppercut then bringing it down with an axe drop from the Arbiter. Running the blade along the ground he cleaved through three demons in a row followed by another four with a Trinity Smash but neglected the 5 Pathos hovering above him. Dante was much too engulfed in his fighting to notice them so Vergil shot them out of the air with his Summoned Swords.

"Didn't need the help!" Dante shouted bringing Arbiter down again on a demon's head.

"Could have fooled me!" Vergil slashed four apart four Stygians in rapid order. He was having fun, fighting alongside his brother in the heat of battle for their lives, it made him forget that only a little while ago they were trying to kill each other.

That feeling vanished once he heard Kat screaming and the familiar roar of the Imprisoner. Breaking off from the fight he ran down the street toward her voice, desperate to save her though he didn't exactly know why. In the distance he could hear Dante calling for him to stop but deep down Vergil knew he couldn't stop, something was compelling him forward.

Still fighting Dante ran after him, fending off sword blows and fire bombs from both sides until he felt something powerful slam into him. All he was able to see was a black and mostly white blur before his entire left side shuddered in pain as he was knocked through maybe three or two buildings at once.

Picking himself up from the dust Dante cursed at the figure walking toward him. "Pal you're seriously asking for one hell of an…an…" The words died in his mouth at the sight of his attacker. "W-What the hell?"

He was about the same age Dante was with a sizable overcoat, undershirt, stark-white hair, and black, eyes that sipped with hatred for the oldest born Nephilim. "We've been waiting for you Dante, you're finally where you belong; down here in hell with the rest of us!" He aimed a Python 357 Magnum directly at Dante's head, it too was a chalk-white color with black and white smoke seemingly coming off it.

"G-Grue?" Dante managed to choke out too shocked to say anything else. Memories from years ago rain through his mind in rapid succession; the meeting at the orphanage, Grue's unnatural ability to sense the supernatural, their friendship, and lastly the night he died. "You're dead." He deadpanned glaring at the chalk-colored phantom.

"If I'm dead then how come I'm able to kick your sorry as so easily wise-guy?" Hollow Grue smirked pulling out a combat knife and swinging it with lightning speed at Dante's neck.

Acting on combat instinct he rolled out of the way before pouncing back at him with the Aquila spinning in each hand. He brought them up in an X-shape slash that cut deeply into the Hollow's chest but otherwise gave no lasting damage. Hollow Grue unloaded six shots from his magnum creating six huge holes in the ground where Dante used to be. Above he saw him coming down with the Arbiter gleaming in the light, Hollow Grue stand-stepped just enough to avoid the axe's blade and impact but stayed close enough to drive his knife directly into Dante's shoulder. Blood dripped from the wound on his shoulder forcing Dante to switch back to Rebellion so he could use both hands. Grabbing Hollow Grue's arm with one hand he roared and brought Rebellion down onto his ribs cleaving a good chunk of pure-white flesh off the phantom that proceed to flee with a barrage of bullets covering him. They continued this dance of blades and bullets all the way down the ruined street, into a collapsing bell tower and back out into a courtyard overlooking a church.

"It's all your fault ya' know!" Hollow Grue wailed swinging his knife wildly. "If it weren't for you I'd still be alive, I'd be living like I always wanted to!" He rammed the knife into Dante's arm and aimed his Python Magnum at Dante's head. "But of course you had to ruin all of that, just like how you ruin everything you touch.

Ignoring the pain in his arm Dante kicked the phantom six feet way and fired three darts from the Kablooey into his shoulder. The combined explosion blew the Hollow back to a wall stunned and dazed. Coating demonic energy around Rebellion Dante dashed at him with the tip aimed directly at Hollow Grue's center chest.

_CLING! _

Red metal clashed against whitish-blue metal as Rebellion met not the white flesh of the Hollow but the phantasmal Yamato of Hollow Vergil. At first Dante was surprised at the sight but to his seasoned eyes he could see all the evil and malice lurking behind those black eyes. Now Dante found himself facing both Hollow Vergil and Hollow Grue in the courtyard.

"So boys, who's up first?" He taunted swinging Rebellion onto his shoulder.

Clashing swords with both Dante dual wielded Rebellion in one hand and Ivory in the other. On his left Hollow Grue pressed his knife against Ivory's shiny silver metal but as testament to the gun's supernatural origins it didn't break or even scratch. To his right Hollow Vergil repeatedly struck against Rebellion but Dante masterfully flicked the blade up and down blocking each slash until he swung Ivory away and released a load of bullets into Hollow Vergil's chest.

Roaring in anger he fired a Judgment Cut that Dante nearly avoided only to find the barrel of Hollow Grue's magnum staring him down. There was no time to swing Rebellion or fire Ivory so Dante took a shot and in his mind _pushed_. Immediately Hollow Grue flew back directly into the wall with even more force than before. Turning to Hollow Vergil he shot another blast but the phantom deflected it forcing Dante to bring up Rebellion and Ivory to block.

"How could you betray me after everything I did for you? You ungrateful bastard!" The phantom shouted in a voice that sounded way too much like the real Vergil for Dante's liking. He'd been fooled into thinking it really was his brother if Dante didn't see the near aura of absolute darkness surrounding the phantom, honestly to his seasoned eyes it was just about as bright as day.

"Will you please shut the fuck up!" He switched to the Osiris, twirling it around, slashing both Hollow Vergil and Hollow Grue as they drew close. "I don't know what the hell you assholes are both here's a news flash for ya': leave my brother the fuck alone!" Osiris enlarged to the point its blade was nearly five feet in length, catching both Hollows in its curve. Lifting them into the air sent trails of blackish-colored blood streaming from both their bodies followed by a full-out downpour when they were hit with the multiple blades of the Aquila.

Hollow Vergil disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke leaving Hollow Grue to face the black-haired youth alone in the courtyard. Staring him down the magnum in his right hand morphed encompassing his whole arm until there was a somewhat high-tech yet demonic looking cannon taking up his arm all the way to the elbow. In his left hand the combat knife grew into a five-foot curved blade with a feint aura of white energy around it. With a snarl he charge forward again blasting red-colored energy balls from his cannon arm and swinging his blade like a mad man.

Dante easily deflected the shots with his scythe but when the sword came down he felt the rage behind the blade, more so he could see it in Hollow Grue's ink-black eyes. The Osiris did little good with him so close so Dante switched the Eryx and continued his attack.

"I don't even know why you're trying so hard!" He shouted running his blade along Dante's demonic gauntlets. He fired a scatter shot forced Dante to go on the defensive while he closed in for more attacks with his sword. "We both know what happens to people that hang around you; they end up dead just like me!" White wisps of energy wrapped around the cannon's barrel before a powerful blast exited it blasting Dante across the courtyard. "Just give-up already, you can't save or protect anything!"

Using the Eryx as make-shift shields Dante focused on the phantom, imagining him being pulled closer so he could plant his fist in its mouth. At first it seemed the Hollow tried to resist the pull but soon enough he was standing before Dante completely open for attack.

"Ya' know I don't remember you bitching this much!" Unleashing a supercharged uppercut sent Hollow Grue into the air until Dante used the Hunter Claw to drag him back down and stomp on his head a few times before the Hollow rolled out the way.

The cannon glowed an eerie red and white color accompanied by wisps of smoke and dust wrapping around it like a viper. "You can't fight destiny idiot! All those things they told you in the orphanages, they were right; you have no future." As for your fuckwit of a brother," He paused to chuckle. "Don't worry about him, he's already dead." The blast was four times bigger than any he'd shot before, completely tearing through the pavement and destroying everything in its path.

Crossing both his arms in front of his chest Dante stood defiantly even with the blast mere inches from smashing him. Just before it made contact he mouthed the words, "I always thought that too, and then I learned I _could _protect someone, something important."

_BOOM! _

The blast tore through every building beyond the courtyard leaving nothing but smoke and crumbling stone in its wake. Watching the smoke fade Hollow Grue chuckled lightly remembering how idiotic the words coming out of the Nephilim's mouth were. 'Protect something? Please, what could a loser like you ever hope to protect you even tried to murder your own brother?'

_WHOOSH! _

"You dumbasses don't know me very well do you? If you did then you'd know I never give up, especially when you manage to piss me off!"

From the ashes and dust Grue saw Dante's form emerge from the smoke but what was eye-catching was the aura of pure radiance surrounding him. At first it appeared like blue wisps of energy but suddenly it began to change into a more solid form then back into energy, each time never taking a true form but still radiating simply divine light. All around Dante the air seemed to fizzle and the ground seemed to change from worn and cracked to shining and new. Amidst the light snow-white angelic wing sprouted form Dante's left side back in all its glory.

"N-NO!" Hollow Grue bellowed stumbling backward in fear at the sight. Fear filled its black eyes with every step Dante took towards it. "Y-Y-You can't have that kind of power, not this soon!" All the shots Hollow Grue fired bounced off the aura like basketballs on a court or flat-out dissolved on impact. Smoke began to leave the charred portions of the Hollow's body hit by the radiant light.

Dante's eyes glowed with the same luminous light that surrounded him, when he spoke his voice carried a haunting echo that stroke fear into the heart of the phantom. "Where is my brother?"

Still holding onto whatever pride it had left Hollow Grue screamed as loud as he could, "FUCK YOU!"

_WHOOSH! _

Like a knife through butter Rebellion cut through the phantom in such blinding speed all that could be seen was the trail of blue energy left in the blade's wake. The empowered slash continued cutting through the courtyard, the walls, the town, and even a platform in the distance, all of it was completely obliterated. The blue aura died down by never fully left Dante who turned to look at the twin halves of the Hollow as it literally disintegrated into nothing but dust then into nothing.

"I may not be able to say I've been good brother but I'll damn well make sure I don't lose the only one I got." Dante whispered with the blue aura fading slowly just as all became quiet again.

He didn't get more than five steps before he heard what sounded like a lion's roar crossed with a demon's war cry.

* * *

'This clearly wasn't the smartest move to make,' Vergil mentally deadpanned slashing his way through another squad of demons that blocked his way into the cathedral where Kat had been chased into.

He'd cut through hundreds of demons to get to this point yet something in his gut kept telling him to stop but still he continued onward. He had a thought what that feeling was, it was the feeling he always told himself was unnecessary because he was doing the right thing.

Guilt.

'I did what I had to do.' That's what he always told himself whenever he had to do something immoral (unknown to Dante or even Kat this happened quite a lot) and when he went to sleep he found he had no nightmares, _most _of the time. 'Why am I only starting to think about this now!?' He growled channeling his anger into each strike. He wanted to blame Dante for all of this, really this was all his fault wasn't it? 'Or is it?'

The roar of a Ravager's chainsaw tore Vergil's attention to his left just in time to dodge the downward blow that would have split him down the middle. A quick Cross Cut ended the demon's life but it did nothing to relieve Vergil of the turmoil within him.

"AH!"

Kat's scream coursed through Vergil's mind like wildfire making him fight even harder. 'I have to get in there now!' He didn't want to think about what that demon could have been doing to her while he was stuck outside needlessly killing demons. Calming his breathe Vergil slammed Yamato deeply into the ground sending a blue-colored shockwave throughout the whole area. All the demons were shot at least ten feet into the air where they made easy prey for Vergil to take down all at once. Angelic energy extended from Yamato turning it into a pseudo-nodachi just long enough for Vergil to kill all of them in a single swipe.

Once through the door Vergil saw the Imprisoner holding a limp Kat in one of its palms before a glass mosaic. Upon seeing Vergil the Imprisoner disappeared into a portal that's somehow opened.

"Kat!" Vergil screamed running toward her praying she was still alright. "Kat, are you alright?"

Like some kind of puppet Kat rose from the ground with a feint aura of shadows surrounding her. "I'm fine but you're dead." Her voice carried the same double echo as his phantom look alike and Hollow Dante's. "It's funny you had to die to understand humanity."

"I rescued you from the demons, remember?" He could still recall that day they'd met, how scared she was and how he'd guided her into the new and dangerous world that lay just beneath the human realm. "I gave you a home…a reason to live." 'And in return you gave me someone I could talk to heart to heart.'

"No, you used me and you betrayed me." She shot back in a matter-of-fact tone that seemed so much unlike her.

"You've got every right to hate me, but it had to be done." He fired back starting to lose a little faith in his argument.

"Really" Kat replied in a mocking tone this time. "You deceived us Vergil. Me, your brother, and all of us that chose to believe in your cause. Dante…now that's a real man." A hint of lust present in her voice. "You're weak, almost pitiful. You'll never be half the man he is."

In that instance Kat grew claws the size of knives and fangs as sharp as razor blades with which she lunged at Vergil.

_BOOM! _

An aura of shining blue energy flared up around Vergil repealing the claw swipe the transformed Kat had made at his cheek. The aura floated through Vergil along with a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on, on one hand it felt like drinking a cool glass of water after being thirsty while on the other it felt like having a taking a medical shot on the arm. Regardless Vergil let the feeling wash over him in that one instant. Renewed power rushed through his body erasing any pain or negative thoughts from his being.

"_I may not be able to say I've been good brother but I'll damn well make sure I don't lose the only one I got." _

'Dante…' Like a refreshing bath Vergil felt his sense open exposing him to the world around him. Instead of his long-time friend Vergil saw what he'd really been following; a black and white demonic being that held nothing but contempt and emptiness that_ looked_ like Kat. All the words she'd said earlier which had been getting to Vergil suddenly lost their weight, all anger inside began to die.

"S-Stop doing that! You can't be that powerful, not yet!" Hollow Kat screamed stumbling away from the blue aura.

Raising his hand Vergil glared at the phantom before commanding in a booming voice, "BEGONE!"

In one sweep of his hand the Hollow faded away into nothingness leaving Vergil only in the cathedral standing before the mosaic. Taking a deep breathe Vergil stared at the beautiful designs in the glass finally giving into the guilt.

'I did use her…him…every one last of them.' He thought taking a seat on one of the dusty aisles with Yamato within arm's reach. 'She believed in me and here I was stringing her along the whole time.' Laying his head back Vergil thought back to all the times she'd _taken care of him _when he was too focused to consider his own well-being.

_Even a Nephilim need to sleep every now and then. _

_I can get in, plant the virus and get out to no problem. _

_I knew you were too busy so I decide to go out and buy you something to eat so you'll have some energy. _

_You need to stop pushing yourself so hard, even you still have your limits. _

_I was kind of hoping after we've killed Mundus we all could, I don't know, go out for pizza? _

"V-V-Vergil! C-C-Ca-Can you hear-hear us!?"

Bolting upward the white-haired twin saw a circular disk appear out of thin air right in front of his eyes along with Kat's voice. An image began to take shape but it was fuzzy so Vergil was only vaguely able to make out Kat's outline.

"Kat!? I'm right here! What's happening?" He asked.

"V-Vergil? O-Oh *static* thank God alright.*static* L-L-Listen, i-is D-Dante *static, static* with y-y-you? *static* can't be-believe anything-anything y-you see!"

While Vergil could barely make out what she was saying he heard gunshots, screaming, and battle cries in the background. "Kat, what the hell's going on up?" For his reply all he got was more static until Kat's voice came back with the same level of urgency she used whenever things were going from bad to worse.

"The d-d-demons-demons *static* attacking *static* humanity! *static, static* hunters, devil hunters *static* Vergil the an-angels ha-have *static*" A loud explosion cut off whatever else Kat was about to say yet causing the portal to go black.

"Kat? Kat!?" Vergil shouted panic beginning to rise inside his pained chest.

"S-She's fine! *static*" A new male, German-accented voice answered Vergil along with a new outline in the portal. "I-I'm *static* Martin *static* after her! *static, static* Find rift *static* pull y-you guys out! Beware *static, static*Hollows!" With that the portal cracked like glass then shattered leaving Vergil alone once more, more confused than before.

"Beware…the Hollows?" He theorized analyzing what he'd just heard.

_BOOM! _

Rushing outside the cathedral to see what all the noise was Vergil found Dante fighting against the same demonic beast that had impaled him; the manticore. Not wasting a moment Vergil flung a Summoned Sword into each of the beast's eyes just as it raised both its arms for a ground pound. The blades buried themselves deep into the beasts' eyes causing it to rear back in pain but giving Dante the chance ram Rebellion directly into its stomach. In silence Vergil dashed toward it performing a Solar Flare the moment he was within striking distance.

"You really need to stop running off by yourself ya know that!" Dante growled taking out the Revenant and shooting the beast in its wounded stomach. "I'm supposed to be the hot-headed one."

"Well maybe I enjoy being hot-headed too sometimes." Vergil calmly replied launching a series of sword slashes at the beast.

Having enough the manticore roared loudly, engulfed both its fist in clouds of black light and came down with a ground pound that knocked both boys off their feet. More black light shined from its raised jaws sending destructive shock-waves that began to break up the entire platform and everything on it. With a another animalistic bellow it fire a beam of dark light directly at Dante who rose to block it but Vergil got to it first.

Yamato absorbed all the demonic light like a sponge and with one swipe Vergil sent it all back at the manticore in even more power. The manticore blocked the attack with its wings he could see visible damage had been done to wings preventing it from taking to the skies again.

"I owe ya one," Dante meekly said lifting the Arbiter then bringing it down sending a demonic shock wave at his attacker while Vergil flung another Judgment Cut that left multiple wounds on the manticore's forearms and legs.

Roaring in rage it unleashed another light beam that both brothers dodged with relative ease. Dante charged in whilst Vergil hung back waiting for opening to slay the demon once and for all. Instead of attacking either boy the manticore released another shock wave breaking apartment even more of the platform causing to break apart. Taking flight the beast didn't bother to watch them fall helplessly into the abyss.

"We gotta get out of here now!" Dante screamed watching the ground give way into nothing. "Do you see someplace safe we can teleport to or jump?"

"I got something better, follow me!" On top of the cathedral Vergil had sensed a portal, where did it go he didn't know but he knew they had to get off the platform before it completely broke apart.

During the climb up Vergil noticed another difference between he and his brother; he used superhuman jumps whereas Dante climbed up the building in a mixed yet noticeable form of Parkour to get from one ledge to the next. Both arrived at the top and saw the portal flickering, without a word they dashed for it, unaware that the manticore had appeared behind them again preparing to blast a fireball at them from behind.

"Just focus on the portal, forget that bastard!" Vergil yelled to his older twin who looked like he still wanted to rip the demon part but listened to his advice. He could feel the heat of the fireball but he chose to focus on the portal, they were almost there. 'Five meters, three, and ONE!'

They didn't feel the heat but both sons of Sparda felt the impact of the attack as they crashed through the portal and into another warped portion of hell, unsure of what would be waiting for them this time.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter introduced my (completely made up version) of DmC Grue who is based on Dante's partner from the Devil May Cry manga and like his counterpart he's got a past friendship with Dante that ended in tragedy.


	5. Chapter 5: Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

Author's Note: This chapter takes place during what would be the Mission: Power Struggle.

I do not own anything, Ninja Theory and Capcom does.

Chapter 5: Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

"I'm really starting to get tired of seeing your face." Vergil sneered before his phantasmal double that was currently lecturing him. While Vergil didn't mind lectures, he hated them when he was being given one by a person he'd despised…and when that person was being a total asshole about.

"Having to rely on your baby brother for help, god you're so pathetic it's laughable." Hollow Vergil spat clearly trying to get Vergil to lose his temper. He continued with his rants until Vergil finally reached a limit to which he was willing to put up with the phantom.

"And just who the hell are you to judge me?" He angrily challenged. He was seriously growing tired of these Hannibal lectures on how much he'd 'failed', that point had already been driven home when he collapsed in front of that tombstone.

"Strength," Hollow Vergil said looking him in the eye. "Isn't that what you always wanted? How do you expect to get stronger when you keep holding onto this pitiful thing?" He pointed to Vergil's materialized heart, still with three holes in it but one now shining brighter than the others. "In this world compassion will only hold you back, it'll land you in places like this. Hell you can't even use your Devil Trigger now." He joked.

A spark of anger burned in Vergil's eyes at the mention of his Devil Trigger.

"But…" His tone sounded like some salesman pitching some cheek product. "You can get it back." A sinister grin split the Hollow's face at the mention of _how _he was going to get it back.

In the (what he presumed to be short) time-span he'd known the Hollow he'd come to hate that smile. It reminded him of Mundus's arrogant grin he always had plastered on his face whenever he'd thought he'd won.

'Mundus's grin on my face, that'll be enough to keep awake for the next few weeks.' He thought listening to his Hollow tell him to murder his twin brother in cold blood. The idea caused an interesting reaction within Vergil; on one side it sounded like retribution for him trying to kill Dante earlier but on the other hand he remembered all the things he'd seen and heard from Dante since he'd arrived. 'He practically came down to hell to save your sorry ass, and in his defense I was being a bit of an asshole to him and Kat.' A sparkle of light caught Vergil's attention to the shiny object hanging around Hollow Vergil's neck; it was something he'd vowed to never let go of.

…

"Well, do you think you're up to the challenge?" Hollow Vergil hastily asked waiting for an answer.

Cocking his head to the side as if considering the eye Vergil gave him an answer in a business-like voice he'd become somewhat known by. "That…or I could take the amulet hanging around your neck, which looks a lot like mine by the way."

Hollow Vergil had just enough time to put on a face of shock before Vergil lunged at the amulet with Yamato half-way out of its sheath. Vergil almost reached his target but nearly five seconds after he made his advance he felt a strong force blast him in the stomach, probably breaking at least three already bruised ribs.

"As long as you hold onto that useless humanity you'll never have absolute power!" The phantom roared before all disappeared in a haze of white light.

This time Vergil found he had been separated from Dante again and was standing before a twisted parody of what he assumed to be the business district of Limbo City. Thankfully the cracked streets were empty of demons giving Vergil the peace and quiet he needed to think on his relationship with Kat and how Dante's affected it.

It had been about three years that Vergil took the young witch in, wanting of her blooming abilities. He never showed it in excess but overtime he'd grown fond of her, sharing with him some of his personal secrets and hopes, she became more than useful; she became his closest friend. He couldn't exactly remember when her friendship for him might have evolved into something more but all he knew was how he'd written it off. Then came Dante, he was so glade he'd found his brother after all these years, he been glade the three of them were able to come together, even if Dante acted like he was only around them for convenience. One of his fondest was when they shared dinner at one of Dante's favorite pizza shacks, oh he could still remember that night vividly.

'Human,' He realized rounding a corner. 'They made me feel human, normal, good.' That night Vergil caught the small blooming romance between his brother and his best friend; the extra glances they shot at each other and how Dante seemed to keep an extra eye over her. To Vergil at the time he was happy they were all getting to know each other but still felt a little jealously at him. Now looking back Vergil realized how stupid that was, how stupid it is for him to even think about feeling angry about the closeness between the two. 'I don't have a right to feel that way.' He concluded. 'I was the one willing to leave her to a pack of demons to do God knows what to her while he was willing to the fate of the whole world for her.'

Stopping he glanced at a trashed department store window to observe the Critter demons salvage through the torn clothing. He remembered how Kat never was one for fashion but every now and then she'd take a peek in a store or flat out walk in despite probably being followed by demonic spies. Every time she did he made sure she was protected in one way or another then Dante practically took over that leaving Vergil to focus on his other ventures.

Was he jealous? Yes, he was man enough to admit that but that was where he drew the line. For the white-haired son of Sparda that boat had come, _twice, _and he'd let it sail off both times so there was no use in getting angry.

"At least I can give her an apology." He mused coming upon a 'valley' entrance made up of what looked like a train tunnel. Taking more steps closer he saw 'Dante' looking down at him from above a train. Vergil saw the same emptiness he did in all the other phantoms he'd encountered leaving him wondering where his brother really was.

"Welcome to hell, brother." Hollow Dante called out throwing his arms wide open.

"Seems nice this time of year huh?" Vergil called back taking a step forward, his combat instincts already kicking in.

"Cute." Jumping down to a lower platform Vergil glared the Hollow in the eye. "You know I was the one running away, living in the slums. You enjoyed a comfortable life. Look who's on top now! You don't belong anywhere. Guess that's why you're here." He chuckled reaching for Rebellion. "Well…that and 'cos I killed you." With this he leapt down bringing Rebellion down upon Yamato.

For a moment Vergil's eye flashed a crimson red along with a slight urge to cut his 'brother' down but Vergil suppressed the blood lust returning his eyes to their natural blue-gray color. He wasn't expecting the punch that knocked back across a few platforms but it did nothing to stop him getting up to see Hollow Dante baiting him into the valley.

"Hey, up here!" He called drawing Vergil's attention. "Come and get me bro if you think you can!" He disappeared into a smoky portal that Vergil quickly advanced towards.

Reaching the spot where he saw the phantom vanish he was surrounded once more by demons. Before he could commence his attack Vergil felt the blood in his body suddenly boil and noticeable change in his muscles. Looking down in his palms he saw wisps of red energy surge into his palm meaning only one thing; his demon powers were returning. He decided to test out how much of them were returning on the Hell Knight standing before him, its shield broke in two slashes that knocked it back, and its head rolled with one. Casting a glance at all the other demons Vergil made a slight prayer, a prayer that wherever his older brother was, he was alright.

Angels, they were creatures often spoken of being kind and beautiful creatures, feathers white as snow and being absolutely breathe-taking to look at. In painting they're always depicted as being bathed in auras of radiant light, flowing robes, and halos over their heads. Those weren't the kind of angels Kat or Martin were seeing now.

_SLASH! HACK! BOOM! CRUSH! SLASH! BOOM! _

Demon bodies began falling out of the sky to join their deceased brethren on the ground, everything demonic in nature, fell to an angel's blade, bullet, fire/light blast, magic spells, and even to the bare hands of some not bothering with weapons. They weren't dressed in robes, more like gold and silver battle armor that looked like something out of a comic book.

_**BOOM! **_

The blast was like a nuclear missile touching down but without all the shock waves, just an intense blast of light that probably blinded everyone in the city expect angels. They came one after another from the hole in the sky like drop soldiers, faces etched in snarls and war cries filling the air over the chaos. Every demon that was caught in their sights saw its life ended once the angel closed in on it with the speed of jet-fighter.

"Boy I hope they don't come after me just because I'm a half-demon." Martin fearful said watching demon after demon fall to the ground dead or just disintegrated on the spot leaving nothing behind.

The duo had been forced out of their hide-out when the angels began their assault, completely disregarding the partial destroyed city in their way in favor of slaying every last demon they could find. From what she had seen it seemed most of the angels were there solely for the purpose of slaying demons while the rest were directed in aiding whatever humans they could find through healing, protection, or even leading them into battle. It all probably would have been an awe-inspiring sight if it weren't for the fact that the sounds of death and chaos had only grown later, the screams of demons now being the loudest.

"I'm sure they'll ignore you just as long as you don't show yourself to them." Kat reassured him ducking under an overturned tank. Truth was she didn't know if any of them would come after Martin but if they did Kat wouldn't make it easy for them, she owed the German-American that much for saving her life and giving her a chance to talk to Vergil. 'Vergil…at least he's alive but what about Dante?' She wondered remembering their transmission to Vergil, it was a huge relief to her to find out he was alive but she still couldn't stop worrying about Dante.

_**SLASH! **_

The tank split into five pieces startling Kat and Martin enough to make them jump back in surprise. Standing before them was one of the warrior angels; he was at least seven or eight feet tall, covered from head to toe in golden armor that looked like some kind of high-tech yet magically mix, warrior helmet, two proud wings on his back, and a divine sword dripping with demon blood in his hands. From beneath his helmet both teens could see his hard blue eyes dart back and forth between them, he gave Kat a quick glance but kept his gaze on Martin who was shaking like a leaf.

'He can sense Martin's demonic blood!' Kat realized panicky. In that split second Kat made a decision she knew she'd regret; with her one good arm she grabbed a broken pipe in the ground and stood between the angel in Martin.

Time seemed to have slowed to a stop in that moment making all combat and death vanish into nothing. Martin stared at Kat like she too had just fallen from the sky with a mix of shock and admiration in his brown eyes. The angel could see she was shaking too but still stood her ground knowing she stood no chance of even scratching him. A small tremor turned their attention to the other end of the street where a large demon had made an entrance roaring like a tiger.

The angel grunted at Kat and Martin signaling them to run before flying at the demon with his sword raised. Meanwhile Kat pulled Martin up and urged him on to the other end of the street adored with downed air craft and military vehicles.

"Martin!" She shouted grabbing his attention. "Can you open another window to get through to Vergil again?"

Shaking off his dizziness and moving off Kat's shoulders to run on his own Martin gave a still startled answered. "I-I think so but I need to sit down, calm myself, and I need a place to focus, someplace quiet."

_**CRASH! **_

"I'm pretty sure quiet's out of the deal!" Kat yelled as a spear landed right next to her foot but she kept walking. "What if I helped you to focus? Could you do it then?"

"Probably, the dimension they're in, it's got one hell of a barrier around it but if we put our power together we should be able to get a better connection!"

"Then all we need to do is find a place to do it," Kat concluded stopping to catch her breathe. "So any ideas?"

From what Dante was able to gather he had to be somewhere on what could only be described as the city docks. Most of the buildings and platform titled sideways before flat-out dropping into the red abyss swirling with lightning and red fire. Meteors had begun falling from the sky either landing into solid ground, breaking through a platform, or going straight into the abyss. Dante guessed they must have been the souls of demons because he could hear hate-filled screams coming from each one. What caught his attention was what they had been screaming about, angels.

"Pity you don't have a guardian angel watching over you eh?" A voice called Dante to the top of an overturned ship. Hollow Vergil stood ideally watching him with cold black eyes, his sword already drawn.

"Never needed one before, don't need it now!" Dante yelled throwing the Aquila at the phantom only to watch him disappear in a flash then reappear behind him. Summoning back Rebellion he blocked the attack but still was shot backward into a tunnel entrance leading into darkness. "What the hell's going on up there?"

"Nothing you need to worry about after all you won't be breathing long enough to find out." Holding up his fingers Hollow Vergil summoned three demonic trucks and launched them at the black-haired youth like missiles.

Dodging the trucks were easy but what Dante didn't see was a gray-skinned, scaly clawed hand deliver a bone-crushing punch to his whole body. He flew through at least twenty feet of concert before he felt another punch send him crashing so hard into the ground he made an impact crater. Everything hurt from his bones to his organs to his brain however it all vanished once Dante caught sight the manticore coming down for another attack. He rolled out of the way just as the beast's horns pierced the ground, shook himself free of any pain and charged with the Osiris gleaming. His strikes all bounced off the demon's now metal wings but he could see he was leaving scratched that kept multiplying with every slash he made.

Black light shined from both its hands before it brought them down together hoping to crush Dante right on the spot. Seeing an opening Dante rolled to its left side while summoning the Arbiter to return all the pain the demon had caused him but to his shock he found a scorpion-like tail ready to run him through. Through years of street-fighting instinct he dodged the tail just in time to cut if off at the base and deliver a powerful blow to the Manticore's left side. It roared in agonizing pain yet turned to Dante with all the speed of a jungle cat and grabbed him in vice grip. Grayish-white armored wings spread from its back as it took flight with Dante still in its palms, bringing him to eye level the beast gave feral snarl matching that of a lion that had just caught its prey.

"Damn your breathe smells like shit!" Dante sneered screwing up his face. The manticore was not amused, opening its mouth to roar Dante grinned in excitement. "Lucky for you I got the perfect breathe mint!" In a split second he had pulled out the Revenant and channeled demonic energy into the fine-crafted gun.

_BOOM! _

Dante fell through two whole levels of ground before he regained his balance in a now darken tunnel he faintly known of s Limbo City Metro Station. His whole body still ached from the beating he'd taken but his healing factor had already kicked in nulling the pain until he could barely feel the bruises. He stumbled around in the darkness unsure but soon letting his other senses guide him, avoiding demonic trains that seemed to fly in out of nowhere and even finding a few glowing vital stars in hidden corners. After about ten minutes of walking he saw the eerie glow of TV screens down the tunnel and moved towards them. Soon the both the walls around him were covered with TV screens of all shapes and sizes, all turned to the Raptor News Network or on static.

"Here I'd thought I'd taken that damn station off the air…" Dante mused ignoring the bellowing voices of Bob Barbas and various other demon reporters. Their words bounced off his ears until he heard a chilling voice that caught his attention.

"Enjoying the ride my dear brother?" Hollow Vergil's echoing voice sounded from one screen before being echoed by others, in a matter of seconds his face was on every screen Dante could see. His voice now filled the tunnel angering Dante slightly but doing his best to ignore it. "Oh and don't worry about Kat, I'll make sure to make sure she suffers for betraying me before I kill her."

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

Bullets tore through only five of the screens yet all of them went out leaving Dante alone in total darkness. Readying himself he looked around to realize he was now standing in the middle of one singular train track.

"Ah damn this is going to suck." He dryly remarked waiting for the attack he knew as coming.

Right on cue a demonic train barrels at Dante blaring its horns loudly enough for him to notice it even before he saw its mal-formed face. After dodging that train he saw another coming at him at even greater speed. The next train came from a hole in the ceiling Dante only noticed when he heard the wail-like horn of the train just before it crashed into the tracks. Angel Dodging got him out of the way and into the path of two more nearly parallel to each other. Making a split second choice Dante jumped onto one train and was speeding through the darkness in near silence until he heard the pain-filled cry of his brother.

"Vergil!? Where the hell are you?" He called into the darkness drawing Rebellion.

"Right behind you my dear traitorous brother." An evil chuckle alerted Dante.

A sharp pain spread through Dante's chest as he went flying from the train top to another holding his bleeding chest. Warm red blood oozed from the horizontal slash on his chest staining the train's rusty metal hood. "I was asking for my brother, not you shit-face." Dante spat wiping the blood from his lips.

Effortlessly Hollow Vergil jumped to the hood of the train twirling his katana. "Ah Dante now that hurts," He said in mock pain holding up something in his left hand; Vergil's blue amulet. "Is that any way to speak to your brother?"

Roaring in fury Dante fired a volley of shots only to have them easily deflected. Bearing a psychotic grin Hollow Vergil clashed swords with Dante again however this time Dante was clearly hesitating to fight back.

"What's wrong Dante? Does it hurt to see your brother for what he really is? A monster? A tyrant? A liar?" He taunted kicking Dante away then opened his arms wide open for Dante to attack. "Come-on do it! Cut me down like you did before! Take all my power for yourself!"

Somewhere in the back of his head Dante actually thought about doing just that. Vergil told him that while their amulets weren't the main source of their powers they were a pretty good enhancer and with one wielding both he'd have the power of two Nephilim. The thought of power had never held much for Dante besides living past the next day but now things were completely different, he vowed to _protect the whole human race_, to do that he'd need a lot more power than he'd currently had.

_Taking Vergil's powers would be a god start. _A voice suggested in the back of his head.

With all that power he could make good on his promise, he could protect Kat.

'Yeah but I'd have my own brother's blood on my hands.' Dante counter-argued knowing he could never leave with something like that, not in a million years would he ever sink that low.

_Why not? You killed him before, why not again? _

Dante continued blocking attacks in silence while Hollow Vergil continued verbally assaulted him nonstop until he twisted Rebellion out of his hands. "Figures you don't have the balls to go through with it. You're a coward, always have and always will be one. What's stopping you from running away this time?"

"YOU ARE!" Dante roared catching the phantom Yamato with his right hand before it could come down on his shoulder. Blue energy and fire exploded from the blade tearing across Dante's right arm but he never released the blade shocking Hollow Vergil. Summoning Rebellion to his left hand, dark red energy wrapped around the blade before coming down in a wide arc that created an explosion tearing through the whole underground.

_**BOOM! **_

Vergil was in the middle of cutting a Tyrant down when he heard the sound of train tracks screeching and his brother's enrage roar. "Dear God why can't he keep anything quiet?" He pondered dragging Yamato down the creature's spine.

Moments later three trains crashed through the hallway smashing anything unfortunate enough to be in their path save for Vergil who used his supernatural speed and agility to dodge them effortless. At the other end of the hallway Vergil saw Hollow Dante attempting to flee but in the ashes of the smoke he could sense something else, something more important than going after the phantom.

_Well which one will you choose? _

Vergil made his decision.

Every leapt he took got him one step closer to the center of the of the disturbance in the smoke until he saw what had caused the massive derailment; the real Dante was clashing swords with Hollow Vergil. Even through the smoke and from a distance Vergil could see something was wrong with his brother, his strikes were slower than normal, he was winded slightly, and he was obviously enraged. Clearly Hollow Vergil was leading him on, guiding him, all with that damn smirk on his face.

The phantom countered a sword strike aimed his neck, back flipping right in front of Vergil, landing in a kneeling position. Dante, his eyes burning red slid forward with Rebellion ready to impale the phantom like a fish on a spear. Immediately Vergil knew what the phantom was planning. On instinct his hand shot to Yamato's hilt just as the all-white duplicate vanished in a haze of smoke leaving Vergil directly in Dante's path. The first urge Vergil had was to cut him down but something else spoke to him, another suggestion, one he'd never have used without good reason.

"DANTE!" Vergil yelled looking his twin directly in the eye. Against all odds that did the trick, Dante stopped dead in his tracks barely within two feet of Vergil's striking distance, his eyes returning to their normal color.

For a few precious minutes neither boys spoke leaving nothing but their heavy breathing to fill the air.

…

Lowering his sword Dante spoke first, "You okay?"

"Well…I am feeling a little heartless but other than that I'm fine." His gloved hand drifted from his katana's hilt as a relieved breathe left his lips.

_**SCREECH! **_

"Get down!" Vergil suddenly roared pushing Dante out of the way just as another demonic train burst onto the scene, this one twice as large as any of the others. Tendrils of red and black exploded around Vergil's body then forced their way into Yamato making the blade grow a deep, dark bluish color.

_**SWOOSH! SWOOSH! **_

The two halves of the train crashed harmless to both sides of the twin Nephilim before going off the edge into the abyss below. Dante stared at his younger brother in awe at what he had just done, he'd _completely_ split the train in half, and with one strike no less. His awe thought ended when he saw him fall to one knee holding his bleeding stomach. Acting quickly he pulled over one shoulder and made their way out of the station, entering a twisted cityscape that looked like their hometown of Limbo City.

In some ways the brothers found it ironic taking shelter in a bar this time, an old, run-down, bar Dante would have searched for beer if his brother hadn't been hunched over in pain on his shoulder. Easily he sat him down on the counter before unbuttoning his jacket and shirt to survey the injury.

'Jesus,' Dante thought in disgust looking at the near gaping hole in Vergil's stomach, it was _almost_ see through, oozing blood, and some parts looked like they were beginning to become infected. 'D-Did I really do this to him?'

The dreaded memory had never left Dante's mind, sure it had been pushed back but it had never vanished, adding to the guilt he already felt for turning his blade on his twin. He could still feel it; the rage that coursed through his body enhanced by his Devil Trigger as he forced Rebellion deeper into Vergil's body. Cold terror griped his heart when he realized if it wasn't for Kat he probably have killed his own brother in cold blood.

"What," Vergil grunted sitting up. "Happened to your arm?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Dante took a moment to glance at his damaged right arm. Deep bloody lacerations ran down the length of his hand all the way to his elbow yet were healing at a relative pace and the jacket sleeve had been torn to his mid-forearm but surprisingly his combat gloves were still intact albeit stained with blood.

"I had a little run-in with our long-lost third brother that looked a lot like you." He paused to pull out one of the Vital Stars he'd gathered. "Only with ten times more jackass to him,"

Crushing the green crystal in his hands Dante released the glowing green particles onto Vergil. In mere seconds they were absorbed into Vergil's body causing a relieved sigh to leave his lungs as he felt the star's healing powers. Just when Vergil thought he'd be getting all his strength back he felt a sharp pain run through his chest area, he grabbed it as if he were in the midst of a heart attack.

'I don't get it! I know he heals slower than I do but the Vital Star and all this time he should be at least near right as rain.' Dante growled watching him claw at his chest.

Looking closer at the wound Dante came to a conclusion as to why the wounds weren't healing; Rebellion.

_Flashback… _

_It was nearing mid-night, Dante was sitting on one of the many leather chairs in his brother's office twirling Rebellion around while Vergil sat at his desk busily typing on a computer with Yamato within arm's reach. _

"_You really shouldn't be playing with that," Vergil said not bothering to look up from his computer screen. "It's more powerful than you think."_

"_Could have fooled me," Dante replied holding the sword up to admire it. "Ya' know Vergil have you ever thought about why I got Rebellion and you got Yamato? Has it ever crossed your mind? I mean any sword would have been enough but why these two? Why us?" _

_Vergil turned from his computer to look at Dante with a somewhat excited light in his eyes. "Well one both swords belonged to our father and two they're special." Lifting Yamato up he unsheathed the blade slightly allowing the moon's light to reflect off it and onto its brother blade. "Yamato was originally a dark forged katana but our mother had it re-forged using divine metals," He paused to point to Rebellion. "Rebellion was completely broken down then re-forged using angel and demon metal." _

"_Really?" Dante held up Rebellion. "So in other words these things were made to kill everything from demons to angels?" _

"_Pretty much, as for the reason why you got Rebellion…what can I say father thought it was more your style." Both brothers shared a low chuckle before Vergil returned to his computer work and Dante began reading one of the many books in the large study office. _

_Flashback end… _

After that memory Dante could no longer meet his brother's gaze, too ashamed to look him in the eye.

On the other hand Vergil narrowed his eyes at him. "So tell me…besides ruling over them what's your brilliant plan to protect humanity?"

…

"What are you going to do when Mundus's generals and every other two-bit demon comes after you, Kat, or the masses? We both know you don't have near enough strength to protect all of it."

"…I don't know." He responded looking matching Vergil's glare. "I don't know how I'll do it but I at least got to try right? I'm a Nephilim; part demon, part angel so that means I've got to have more powers right?"

"Yes, we do." Vergil admitted remembering the ancient texts he'd read on the near god-like power Nephilim are able to achieve.

"It'll be hell but look at what I've already been through. Someone's gotta do it so from the looks of things WE'RE the only ones capable. Besides," His glare was now piercing. "What's got you so dead conceived humanity needs 'help' anyway?"

Immediately Vergil's eyes darkened to the point they almost appeared black. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah I do."

"Pinochet's Regime, Rwanda, Indonesia in 1965, The Massacre of the Innocents, Srebrenica Children Massacre, the tyranny of the British Empire, the building of the Colosseum-"

"Can we knock that one that to sixty-forty?" Dante chimed only to be silence by an almost literal death-glare from Vergil. Raw, barely uncontrolled anger danced in his eyes yet his voice remained calm.

"The ending of the Third Punic War, the Sacking of Rome, The Crusades, the Spanish Inquisition, the Reign of Terror, the Great Purge, Slavery, the American Civil War, World War I, World War II, the Rape of Nanking, the Holocaust, Korea, Vietnam, the Bombing of the Four Little Girls, Black Hawk Down, 1995 Okinawa, Nine-Elven, the Middle East, the Newton Massacre, the Boston Bombing…" His voice was as cold as ice, cold enough to freeze even hell over.

Dante stayed silent throughout the whole thing. There was no witty comeback, no one-liner because every even Vergil had listened were enough to turn anyone's stomach on the topic of humanity.

"Kat…" Vergil continued shocking Dante. "You…"

_**SMACK! **_

Author's note: I'd like to give thanks to LimitReached214 for adding this story to their favorites, thank you, it means a lot to me.

Second I'd like to dedicate this chapter in memory of 'Fast & Furious' actor Paul Walker who died on Saturday evening in California in a car crash, R.I.P.

Lastly I'll try to get the next two chapters out by next Friday or Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6: Collapsing World

I do not own anything, Capcom and Ninja Theory does.

* * *

Chapter 6: Collapsing World

Vergil had no idea what'd he said to upset his brother so much but whatever it was, he'd regretted it instantly upon seeing the dark red and black energy twist and curve around Dante like an angry viper. His eyes had changed to that same dark red that he'd had when fighting Hollow Vergil and they looked to be just a little angrier than he was then, hell, Vergil was starting to feel his skin blister from the intense heat his brother radiated.

"Kat…all those other things you mentioned, fine, but…" His voice came out more as a snarl. "Don't you ever put me in that category."

"So your own life is that worthless!?" The white-haired twin shouted angrily.

It took a moment but Dante managed to calm his anger causing the aura to fade away greatly. "Vergil," He started placing one hand on the counter. "Believe me when I say I understand; humans are assholes, selfish, violet assholes but let me ask you something; are we any better?"

…

"Admit it; you were enjoying that fight just as much as I was." Dante said with a sad smile recalling their earlier near death match. In truth Dante had enjoyed clashing swords with his twin, even when they were both practically going at each other with the intent to kill. From the look in Vergil's eyes he could tell he'd felt the same way. "Deep down we both love fighting, we both have our fair share of flaws, and the same ones everyone else's got."

Vergil gave no reply but Dante could see his words were having an impact on him.

"You've got every right to feel angry at all those things you mentioned, but, you have to admit humanity's had its good moments too." A cheesy grin split his face. "For example; the creation of pizza, I know you believe that."

No matter how hard he tried to stop it Vergil felt his features soften. "What makes you think that?"

"Because if you didn't you would have gone all Michael Myers on the world and," His smile was gentler, warmer, one he only gave to Kat. "You wouldn't keep a photo of your foster parents in your back pocket."

_That_ caught Vergil off-guard completely. His hand drifted to his back pocket unconsciously checking to make sure the photo was still there, it was. "You never had any faith in humanity before, what made you change your mind?"

Looking him dead in the eye Dante gave him his answer, "You, Kat, and everyone else in the Order did. You guys gave me a reason for giving a damn."

_Crick…Crick… _

"So you're saying I should just let it all go? I can't Dante, after everything that's been done, everything I've seen I can't let humanity be free of Mundus just so they can kill each other over the stupidest things." Vergil stated suddenly sounding much older than he was.

While Dante wanted to question him more about what he was talking about he chose instead to focus on the more pressing matter. "I'm not asking you to, I'm just saying lighten up a little bit because no body's perfect, not even Nephilim and sure as hell not angels. If something happens we'll be there, I'm pretty sure that's what mom and dad would have wanted." Pausing Dante picked up an empty beer bottle recalling a somewhat bittersweet memory from his childhood. "Look at it like this; there's nothing wrong with trying to fix something but sometimes you try so hard you end up breaking it more than before."

"You sound like you're speaking from personal experience." Vergil inquired.

"A little bit, once you get power, it goes to your head and in the end you forget why you even wanted it in the first place, all that matters is getting more. At the end of the road you'll figure it out; being a power mad-lunatic SERIOUSLY sucks ass. " He finished crushing the bottle in his hand, ignoring the small cuts left by the glass.

_**CRASH! **_

Rushing outside to see what had caused the massive explosion Dante and Vergil were greeted to the near surreal sight of what looked like a meteor shower.

"Those…aren't meteors are they?" Dante asked hearing waves of curses and wails from the fireballs sailing through the sky into the abyss.

"No, they're the souls of demons, slain demons." Vergil answered amazed at the sheer numbers raining down. For every hundred that appeared to vanish into the flames below near thousands more continued falling from the sky. "So the angels finally decided to get off their asses and do something."

"Angels?" Dante asked his brother.

Kicking himself for not telling his brother about the 'call' he'd gotten earlier from Kat he quickly explained how it seemed like the angels had arrived on Earth to do battle with demon kind.

"So we bust our asses for years and they choose to show up _after _we killed the demon king, nearly dying in the process?" Dante asked skeptically.

"Trust me, despite what legend says angels aren't as righteous and noble as they're made out to be." Vergil said recalling many, er, _special_ meetings with angel-kind. "They-"

_**BOOM! **_

A fireball the size of an eight-wheeler truck began crashing through the platforms trailing almost literal rivers of black blood in its wake. Smoke coiled around its sides like engines while bits of flesh fell either burned into ashes or fell off into open air. Even through the pain the demon's voice could be heard in all its loud, hateful glory sending slight chills down both boys' pines.

"**DAMN YOU TO HELL FOR THIS SPARDA, YOU TRATIOURS BASTARD!"**

* * *

After their little encounter with the angelic warrior Kat and Martin found the demons to be on the defensive, angels going all out, and humanity caught in the middle. The air had become poisoned with the smell of blood, smoke, ozone, and the rotting of flesh, to Kat it oddly smelled like one of her Wiccan spells. She'd felt all the energy in the air fill her body as time went on giving her enough strength to mover her wounded arm out of the sling. She'll be needing it.

Every hideout they'd looked at either fell to demon-angel fighting, caved in, or was too exposed to give them any real cover. All the towering skyscrapers that once filled Limbo City were now smoking husks of what they once were, metal snapping like springs against the weight of demonic bodies, angelic war machines or human aircraft. Any form of human command or search and rescue had long since been broken in the chaos turning into a mad dash for safety wherever that was.

Some were still humans were still fighting a battle they could never hope to grasp the scale of as opposed to others who fled or fell to their knees in prayer. Kat had never been one for prayer, still wasn't but now the choice seemed more reasonable than ever.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but it seems like demons are getting their asses kicked." Martin spoke watching the numerous demons fall to the shining, more high-tech weapons the angels carried into battle. "I-I think humanity may have a shot."

"I think you might have spoken a little too soon Martin," Kat countered watching one aerial dog fight play out between a group of angels and a large demon ripping angels apart left and right. "I think we should get going, now."

The demon was around eight-feet tall with red, leathery skin covered in black armor, two spiked wings sprouted from it back, waves of brown hair covered its somewhat humanoid head, razor teeth lined its animalistic jaws that sprung open in roars. In its right hand was a gigantic axe busy cleaving the limbs off every angel in sight or demon unlucky enough to be in its way. The angels began to form a circle around the demon holding up cannon-like blasters all trained on the lone demon.

Even from hundreds of feet on the ground Kat's eyes were blinded by the flash resulting from the weapons firing and the demon putting up a barrier to protect itself. The axe went through three angels splitting them in top half and bottom half before the demon raised it in the air as if to rally the other demons into the battle again. Seeing the greater demon the rest regrouped for another attack on the angels that had been scattered and disorganized. Now it was angel corpse falling to the ground in mass thanks to the leadership of the axe wielding demon currently killing everything in sight.

Down on the streets the demons had started coming back in force determined to make every human feel the fear they once held when the demons were forced into the open. Kat who had never had much combat experience knew now was the time to put what little training she did have to the test.

"Martin grab a gun," She eyed a military Humvee in the corner still containing a few guns and ammo they could use.

Picking up a rifle he eyed her with surprise evident in his eyes. "I didn't know you knew how to handle guns." He loaded a shotgun watching the demons arriving just over the mountain of cars.

Loading the assault rifle Kat tested her arm making sure it was fully healed, it was. "No I don't but Dante taught me enough to fend for myself. Get ready."

Neither teens had been ones for violence but in that moment Kat and Martin understood the sort of rush that came from being in a life-or-death battle, shooting demon after demon while falling back deeper into the ruins. Her aim wasn't anywhere near as good as Dante's but she was able to fill enough demons full of bullets and move onto the next, all due to the adrenaline rush coursing through her mind like a river. Martin was just as good a shot, blowing Stygians apart in rapid succession. When it came to close combat Kat faltered but Martin with his demonic speed was there, he ripped the demons limb from limb though Kat could see he had to struggle to do it unlike Dante or Vergil who could do it effortlessly.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! CLICK! **_

'Oh shit!' Kat mentally screamed realizing she was out of ammo with a Hell Knight coming at her with it blade raised. Through sheer luck she managed to roll out of the way but the demon kept coming at her. 'It's now or never!' Reaching behind her she drew the pipe she'd picked open minutes ago to defend Martin and rammed it directly into the Hell Knight's eye socket, not stopping until it went leap.

The other demons quickly turned their attention towards Kat, coming in mass wishing to avenge the death of their comrade. Knowing Kat would never survive the swarm Martin decided to do exactly as his father told him before he died; embrace his inner demon. Concentrating he felt a ripple travel through his body into his hands were two solid black balls had manifested. He orbs shifted from shape to shape until they settled one form; disks with serrated edges forming a twisted type of gear blade.

"Haliberende!" He shouted running toward the crowd swinging both blades in wide x-shaped patterns.

_WHOOSH! WHOOSH! _

It was different from the sound of a sword or blade slicing through flash, there was no blood, no gore, only an empty _space_ where Martin's blade cut through the demons, regardless they all fell to the ground dead. Turning to the east he threw them in a manner similar to how Dante threw his Aquila, just like before there was no slicing, only a black warp and the demons were no more.

"Nice one," Kat complimented sitting up. "Just what did you do to them?"

Taking a deep breathe Martin fixed her with a slightly frenzied gaze. "I-I don't really know. My powers revolve around space so I think I…"

"Don't worry about." Kat said realizing Martin was still trying to get used to combat. "For now let's just focus on getting somewhere-"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WHORE!" A demonic voice boomed just as the entire building exploded throwing Kat and Martin back out onto the streets. "YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE THE SONS OF SPARDA ARE OR I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES!" It was the demon from before, still drenched in blood, eyes burning with a renewed fury, and his axe dripping fresh angel blood.

Grabbing the pipe she'd been using Kat forced herself to her feet, fire burning in her eyes. "You can go fuck yourself!" She shouted back. 'Dumbest thing I've ever done,'

The demon rushed toward Kat, appearing in a second in front of her with his axe raised. She closed her eyes hoping her end would come swiftly but instead of the demonic blade she felt a rush of wind nearly knock her off her feet. Once she opened her eyes she saw three angels holding the demon down, they were struggling but Kat could see they were stopping him from taking a step forward.

"NOW AJAX!" One of them cried bounding the demon in chains alongside his brethren.

A literally rain of spears rained down on the demon, breaking through its armor, its blood-colored skin, and even impaling its eye. From the skies an angel in stunning silver armor crashed into the ground with a long, glowing spear in his arms. The demon roared against the chains but to no avail did they come undone.

'Hey asshole, catch!" Kat hurled the pipe like a javelin hitting the demon directly in its left eye socket. Beckoning Martin over to a corner they watched the silver armored angel ram his spear directly in the demon's chest causing sheering explosion of light. When they looked again all they could see was a disappearing corpse lying on the ground while the angels took flight back into the skies expect for one; the same angel that Kat and Martin had met earlier.

The angel fixed them with an interested stare while wiping the blood off is sword. "Go, find the twin Nephilim." He said shocking Kat and Martin. "This city is finished, find them and get out before the sun sets." After that he took off to join his comrades.

For what they assumed to be five minutes Kat and Martin simply watched him disappear into the hectic aerial combat. They each grabbed whatever guns and ammo they could find and continued through the quickly city, no, through the graveyard Limbo City was rapidly becoming.

'I think I know a place we can be safe," Kat spoke recognizing the part of the city they were on. "It's one of Dante's favorite places in the whole city,"

"What is it?" Martin asked.

"…Bobby's Cellar, a local mercenary hang-out." Kat spoke seeing the reminiscent of the once bustling bar in the distance. "It's where he was able to officially start devil hunting."

* * *

The demon's soul was swallowed by the red abyss yet the sons of Sparda could see waves and ripples run through the clouds like tides on an ocean. Curses streamed from where the demon had landed implying somehow it was still conscious inside the clouds, still hungry for blood.

"Uh Vergil just how much was our dad hated for 'betraying' demon kind." Dante asked hearing the demon call his father a colorful list of things in not just English but in several other languages.

"To give you an idea, he's Hitler to them." Silently Vergil prayed his father, wherever he was would forgive him for making such a comparison. "After what we've done though they'll be cursing our family centuries after we've died."

_BLEEP! BLEEP! _

"Huh?"

The only way to describe what they saw were bleeps like the kind one would see on radar. There at least five of them in the sky falling just like the meteors but they could see they were moving of their own free will, towards them.

_**SCREECH! **_

Simultaneously Dante and Vergil hit the ground covering their ears against the sudden ear-splitting noise that assaulted them. Blood dripped from their noises and ears as the ground around them began cracking under the vibrations of the sonic attack. The 'bleeps' made land fall revealing demons; all wore armor as black as night with circular designs, weapons vibrating at high-speed, and jet black helmets covering their entire faces.

"H—Hertz! Shit!" Vergil tried to reach for Yamato but the pain had nulled all his nerves leaving him and his brother defenseless.

The Hertz walked right up to them as calmly as businessmen walking to a meeting carrying their weapons like suitcases. Two walked up to Dante carrying chains that they quickly wrapped tightly around his neck like they were chaining up a wild dog, ignoring the punches and kicks the older boy threw out. The chains squeezed all the air out of Dante's lungs and numbed his body with so much pain he felt like he was going to pass out. One minute after they'd started they began to drag him away still kicking and screaming to no avail.

Rage burned in Vergil's eyes at the sight, he'd watched his brother torn away from him as a child, he'd watched him get raped multiple times, and now he was being dragged away in chains like he was some kind of animal, it set his nerves ablaze with fire. He may have nearly killed him but Dante was _still _his brother, his family.

Grabbing at the chains around his body Vergil felt his demonic blood flare up giving him the strength to break the supernatural bonds holding him. The Hertz fell back raising their weapons in alarm at the freed Nephilim who eyed each of them with a gaze of pure loathing. Raising their weapons down they blasted a combined sonic blast at Vergil hoping to send the white-haired youth back down so they could capture him as they were ordered to.

Rather than dodging the attack Vergil calmly held out his hand, stopping the barely visible sound wave and condensed it into his palm. With the ball of sound still in his hand Vergil whipped out Yamato, now sparking with arcs of blue lightning like a lightning rod.

_SWOOSH! _

In one graceful swipe the demons fell to the ground dead from the attack leaving their comrades awe-struck and fearful. The rest of the Hertz forgot about Dante and charged Vergil blasting him with more sonic blasts hoping to overwhelm him. Vergil deflected the attacks with Yamato, absorbing the sound waves and transforming them into electricity that he channeled into Yamato.

_SWOOSH! SWOASH! _

Now there was only one left, it held up Dante with its blade directly under Dante's chin. "Drop…your…sword…now." A raspy voice came from the helmet.

"Get your filthy demon hands off my brother." Vergil quietly ordered. When the demon gave no reply he flung a summoned sword at it forcing it to abandon Dante to dodge the attack. Like a bullet Vergil sped toward him, freeing him of his chains and splitting the Hertz. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, expect for the ringing but hey a little heavy rock will fix that." He answered wiping the blood from his ears and noise.

Turning away Vergil closed his eyes trying to sense a portal they could use but instead felt a pent-up wave of malice blast him right in the face. For the second time that day he grabbed Dante and teleported them aside just as a fiery hand plowed into the stone ground they were standing on. The demonic soul from before had pulled itself upward now engulfed in burning hellfire from its struggle to escape from the abyss.

"Cursed sons of that traitorous bastard and that red-haired whore," It spat glaring down on Dante and Vergil. "Look at what you've down! You've destroyed our kingdom!" It raised its hands to the sky to indicate the thousands of demon souls sailing toward the abyss.

_SMACK! _

Yamato's sheath and Dante's boot knocked the flaming specter off its feet. It readjusted its jaw only to see two fists heading straight for its eyes, the pain was immense. A white gloved hand grabbed the demon's arm and snapped it like a twig.

"You're kingdom? Don't you mean the thing you stole like a kid in a candy toy?" Vergil's cold voice whispered as he performed a Killer Bee kick directly into the demon's forehead. "I always hated how you demons act so self-righteous but in the end," He broke snapped the other demon's arm. "It's nothing but a load of bullshit!"

Is punch sent the flaming specter back down into the abyss, a wiz barely leaving its shattered jaws as it reentered the flaming clouds, unable to pull itself from whatever took the demonic souls from leaving.

Inside his mind Vergil had been going over Dante's words again and again trying to come up with some argument but coming to one conclusion; he was right.

'Act so self-righteous but in the end it's nothing but a load of bullshit?' Vergil mentally joked realizing he was a bit of a hypocrite. 'If I do get power will I just end up down there with the rest of them?' The screams had lost their once annoying effect on Vergil's ears becoming more like a silent message for a message he didn't want to read.

"Hey Vergil," Dante tapped his shoulder bringing him back to reality. "I think someone wants us."

A door had suddenly appeared on one of the building sides with the inscription: **COME SONS OF SPARDA** written in molten lettering.

"After you." Vergil spoke opening the door for Dante.

'Dick," Dante chuckled stepping through followed by Vergil.

Dante had hoped he would never have to see Lilith's nightclub ever again, even this crumbling copy that they now stood on. The portal had dropped them off just a little off the roof top with meteors smashing into the buildings around them.

_**CRICK! CRACK! **_

"Why do I get the feeling we're about to have an unwanted reunion?" Vergil muttered preparing to draw his katana.

"Well what do ya' know? I guess even unborn demons still go to hell." Dante remarked watching the deformed spawn of Mundus crawl through the roof in a torrent of molten flames.

"You…" It growled pinning all three of its glowing eyes on Dante. "You…killed my mommy and daddy."

"Yeah, payback's a bitch huh shit-face?" The oldest Nephilim smirked drawing Rebellion.

* * *

Author's Note: Bobby's Cellar, another place brought over from the Devil May Cry Manage. Next chapter will conclude the "Power Struggle" part of this story. Oh and thanks to Choo Plus Choo Equals Train for favoriting and giving me my first Review! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Flashing Blades

Author's Note: For this story I'm going to call Mundus's Spawn Killing Face (that's what he's called in the Japanese Version of DmC) because it's easier. This chapter will mostly cover Dante vs. Killing Face, Vergil coming to an important realization and Kat and Martin making an interesting discovery.

I don't own anything, Capcom and Ninja Theory does.

* * *

Chapter 7: Flashing Blades

Killing Face was never a pretty demon to look at, never mind the fact that it was an unborn demon killed while still in its mother's womb, now it just looked flat-out scary. Its skin had changed from slimy flesh to hard molten-like armor with spikes jetting out its spine. An aura of heat covered the demon growing hotter by the minute melting the ground. Three demonic eyes glared at the sons of Sparda in pure hatred, wanting nothing more than to kill them were they stood.

"This time I'll make sure you don't come back." Dante said taking his first steps forward.

"Wait Dante," Vergil said surprising him. There was something in his eyes that Dante couldn't quite place but felt happy to see. "I'm the one who killed him, sent him here so it's my responsibility to finish him."

Facing him with a shit-eating grin Dante gave his reply. "Yeah you did but I'm the one who kicked his ass in the first place so I'm calling dibs. Besides I've got some anger to work out of my system."

Easing back Vergil propped his sword like a cane. "Just scream if you need saving." He flashed him a little smile he gleefully returned.

Killing Face roared the moment Dante stepped within the 'arena', charging like a mad bull directly at him. Dante rolled to the side firing Ebony and Ivory at the transformed demon's shell only to watch the bullets bounce off. Getting up close Dante found his beloved pistols still did no good, even the Revenant and Kablooey couldn't break through its shell.

_CLEASH! _

The Arbiter didn't draw blood but it was enough to break apart some of the armor so Dante kept using it until Killing Face caught him mid-swing. Heat seared through Dante's clothing burning his flesh while he was slammed into the ground rapidly like a rag doll and dragged along the ground. Killing Face raised his fist to bring it down, Dante caught it using all his superhuman strength, the demon increased the heat surrounding his arms hoping to burn Dante's arms clean off.

"Let the fuck go of me!" Dante cried telekinetically blasting the demon in the eyes. Free at least Dante grabbed Rebellion ad renewed his attack now using the Eryx. The twin fists left dents in Killing Face's hide but still left no lasting damage. "So grew a stronger set of skin huh, try this!" A charged uppercut broke through the armor sending Killing Face six feet off the ground and leaving a big enough spot for Dante to use the Hunter Claw to grab onto the demon.

Unexpectedly Killing Face grabbed the chain using it to yank Dante in close for a beat down he never saw coming. Three quick punches and he'd rolled out of the way to resume his attack, now breathing slightly harder than he was before. Slamming both its fists down a wave of black spikes erupted from the ground towards Dante. They were easy enough to dodge but soon Dante found himself being pushed back due to the increasing number being sent at him, each bigger than the last and some ablaze with hellfire.

_BOOM! _

All the spires exploded in clouds of black shards giving Dante numerous scars over his entire body and clouding his vision, in that split second Killing Face hurled a fireball at him the size of a sports car. Arguable all that saved him were his instincts, switching to Osiris and cutting the fireball in half Dante sneered at the three-eyed demon.

"Learned a few new tricks eh junior?" He spat twirling his scythe.

Roaring in fury Killing Face threw another series of fireballs only to watch them effortlessly deflected right back at him. With angelic speed Dante rushed forward burying the Osiris's blade within a crack on Killing Face's left arm, grabbing hold of his head Dante began riding him like a cowboy at a rodeo.

"A little crazy don't you think?" Vergil calmly called from the side lines watching his brother struggle to stay on top of the enraged demon.

"Hey it's just how I fight alright!" He shouted repeatedly banging his free hand against Killing Face's third eye. "Tell me shit-face how much does that hurt!?"

Leaping into the air Killing Face came back down hoping to squash the black haired youth on his back. Dante ripped Osiris out finally drawing blood just as his opponent jumped giving him an extra boost into the air.

"Heads-up shit-face!" A rain storm of bullets pelted the armored back of Killing Face followed by a superheated axe blade finally cutting through the molten armor and finally getting to the soft flesh underneath. "Ha! I knew you were still a big old softy under there shit-face!" Dante laughed pushing his axe deeper. Black blood trickled down Killing Face's ribs as the blade continued digging deeper into his body along with the laughter of the oldest son of Sparda.

"S-Shut-up freak!" Flames exploded around his body throwing Dante off and melting the ground around him. In one bound he was one Dante again breathing flames over him like a dragon cornering its prey. "Roast!"

Throwing up a telekinetic shield against the flames he responded by unloading shot after shot with the Revenant into Killing Face's mouth.

_**BOOM! **_

By some miracle most of Dante's coat was still intact as opposed to Killing Face who had multiple cracks forming around his head armor.

"Damn shit face," Dante started examining his charred coat. "What have you been doing down here? Hitting the baby demon weights? Taking lessons from Puffy the Magic Dragon?"

"I would stop doing that if I were you." Vergil called watching anger dance in the demon's eyes like an inferno. He knew well of his brother's playful antics but he also knew they came with prices; royally pissing off his opponents was a common one.

_**Boom! **_

Dante's jaw exploded in pain when the Killing Face's fist made contact with his face then when cracked at least three ribs before slamming him into the ground in fury. Rolling backward he threw the Aquila the deformed son of Mundus but the twin shurikens bounced off leaving Dante exposed for another shoulder charge that sent Dante skidding across the ground like a hockey puck. Rearing his left arm back Killing Face face shot it, stretching like a cobra about to strike moments before Dante got to his feet, Arbiter glowing in hand.

_CLING! _

The served arm fell to the ground dissolving into nothing while the three-eyed demon roared in pain at the loss of his arm. Closing in the black haired twin switched back to Rebellion to deliver a demonic Trillion Stab directly into his attacker's belly followed by a Death Coil opening a large wound on Killing Face's stomach. Three eyes glowed red before unleashing a focused beam of demonic energy tearing through the ground. Forced back on the defensive Dante ran from the beam knowing one hit from it would be enough to end his life.

"Run freak! Run loser! Run traitor! RUN MURDER!" Every scream seemed to grow louder in accordance to the beam which grew in size and intensity. In what was assumed a blind fury Killing Face ran at Dante still firing his eye beam forcing Dante against a left over spire. In one swift motion he brought his beam towards Dante hoping to see his attack cleave the devil hunter in two.

"Not bad shit face but you forgot a few things." Dante darkly chuckled bringing Rebellion up to deflect the beam. He felt the power behind the attack but much like he'd thought Rebellion held up and sent it flying back past Killing Face who was still charging like a bull seeing red. 'Just a little closer ugly, just come here and…'

He was on top of him now swinging his fists like a wild gorilla, both fists coated in flames. Ducking Dante avoid Killing Face's swing and his last minute attempt to bite him in half with his jagged jaws. "Slam-dunk!" The Eryx slammed directly into Killing Face's cheek knocking him off the ground so hard it sent a small shockwave through the area.

Watching him with a noticeable smile Vergil gave his twin a small clap clearly impressed with his off-brand strategy. 'He may run his mouth off but he's yet he's smart enough to use it to his advantage.' Watching him fight he'd seen his brother take multiple hits that would have broken any lesser being yet he still was able to get up and keep fighting. 'Is that it? Is that what his humanity gives him?' It wasn't just the current battle he was thinking of, it was his whole life recalling the horrid memories he'd seen in that twisted orphanage.

Walking closer to the struggling demon Dante stared into three eyes with an amused expression. "Come-on shit face, don't tell me that's all you got. I was expecting a little-"

"Stop calling me that!" The wounded demon roared slamming both fists down.

"Okay fine…how about Mini-Mundie huh? Will that work?" He playful asked not knowing he'd just seriously poked the sleeping bear.

Chunks of rock and stone began clinging to Killing Face's body reassembling into an even more armored form, his appearance now resembled a smaller, more feral form of his father's gigantic titan form.

"Ya' had to go and piss him off didn't you?" Vergil called realizing the fight was about to get a lot more brutal.

"Wouldn't be any fun otherwise." Dante laughed eying the demon spawn. "So ready for round two?"

For a response he two waves of spires erupt towards, they were made of rock but one glance call tell they were made of _dark _earth, lethal to anything it touched. Putting both his arms out the red-clad twin stopped the spikes but not without feeling insane amounts of pain rush up his arms into his body. A small grunt turned his attention to the rear; Killing Face had teleported behind him to repay Dante for the earlier beating. Molten fists and flames were all Dante could see before he was able to regain his sense to stop his head from being crushed.

Five darts were fired into Killing Face's neck, all exploded leaving no visible damage. "Fuck that's some teak skin." Dante cursed summoning flames around Rebellion and whipping up a miniature whirlwind around his feet. "Afraid of needles?"

"Bring…it…you…little…piece of…shit!" Killing Face growled engulfing both his fists in flames.

Using the whirlwind as a spring pad Dante rocketed forward with Rebellion angled directly at Killing Face's chest. The collision of supernatural blade meeting demonic molten armor sent cracks through the whole rooftop making it look like a spider web, the forceful impact of the two combatants then made it look like the web had eyes.

Blood dripped from one side of Dante's face while black blood trickled down in rivers all over Killing Face's body. Watching the fight Vergil felt the near suffocating need to help his brother for fear of him losing him life but he knew he wouldn't do that, _shouldn't _do that.

'If you're serious about protecting humanity…then show me the same way you do everything else; prove it with your sword…' His grip tightened on Yamato watching him heft up Rebellion for another attack. "What'll you'll do to protect the humans?" He called out just as Killing Face came at him again like a mad bull.

Never tearing his eyes away from his enemy Dante swung his sword like a baseball bat while answering, "I'll do what I have to BUT I won't fork over my humanity on the job!"

_BOOM! _

Blood splattered from Killing Face's severed arms like fountains, wailing in pain he fell back summoning nearby debris to replace his lost limbs. His three eyes homed in on the tool of his mutilation; the glowing Rebellion.

Like a lantern in darkness the sword glowed with a holy yet devilish light, mixing and swirling around the entire weapon like twin snakes. The glow climbed up Dante's arm and onto his back contacting with the shining tattoo on his back. Taking Rebellion in both hands Dante swung it again, this time releasing a red and blue colored slash that completely sliced through Killing Face's left side, the ground, and the several building in the distance.

Once the glow faded the change in Rebellion could be seen; the blade had grown slightly in length, branded a brighter glow then before, notched on both sides near the tip, curved outward near the bottom on both sides, then gain finally connecting to the guard, one silver ring made-up the guard with three claw like marks in triangle position start from the sides, three angels wings and demonic wings jetted out from the guard's sides, the middle wings being the larger complimented by the two smaller wings on both sides, and lastly the guard was now a dark iron color rapped in crimson red clothe.

"Hm," Dante spun his newly awakened sword around feeling his own power course back and forth between his body and the sword. "Not a bad makeover, yo Mini Mundie, feel like giving this baby a test run?"

As expected the demon charged at Dante but this time he was able to channel more power into Rebellion single handily stopping the charge. Using his left fist he pummeled his face, kneed him in the gut, and lastly inflicted a deep gash on the left of Killing Face's neck using the edge of Rebellion. Nursing his injury he roared calling down flaming debris on top of Dante like meteors.

Almost literally Rebellion deconstructed into a mass of blue tendrils then reassembled into the Osiris now sporting a longer blade and more sinister look due to the swirling currents of wind surrounding it. On command the shaft grew to twice its normal length allowing Dante to either physical cut through all the falling objects or simply let the wind-generated blades due the work in a graceful manner. The moment the weapon rested back on top of his shoulder it transformed again into the Ophion whip which now had an even more serpentine looking head design that bucked and reared as if it were alive.

Fireballs flew from Killing Face's mouth but like legendary deity it was named after the whip twisted and turned, never losing speed as it homed in on its target. The white metal wrapped around his neck like a snack, squeezing until he could barely breathe, he pulled with all his strength but the angelic weapon merely burned his molten hands on mere contact.

"Oh you're gonna love this, sick 'em!" Green flames erupted from the 'jaws' of the whip before biting down deeply into Killing Face's neck searing nearly all the skin and armor around the demon's neck.

_SNAP! _

"There goes the collar bone." Vergil darkly chuckled watching the demon scream profanities at Dante like a snotty little child. "So are you going to finish him yet?" He asked walking towards the fight calmly.

"In a second, I'm having too much fun kicking his ass again!" The black haired twin yelled yanking Killing Face toward him with his right arm outstretched to side. Angelic blue energy gathered into an orb in Dante's hand just as Killing Face came within arm's reach. "Have a breathe mint!"

_**BOOM! **_

The angelic energy burned nearly all the planting and armor from the child of Mundus's face leaving the memorably face of his unborn form present for the twins in to see. Demonic lightning arced between the three eyes and fire erupted from every corner of his body turning him into a hulking mass of dark earth and raging hellfire.

Taking up a stance for a Trillion Stab Dante called upon both sides of his nature; angel and demon and forced them into Rebellion. Coal-colored lightning wrapped around the blade while divine winds formed a drill in union forming an attack only a Nephilim could have done.

Fierce battle cries left both mouths when the two attacks collided against each other, one backed by rage and the other backed by sheer determination. After four seconds Rebellion broke through impaling itself directly in Killing Face's third eye causing him immense pain. Before he could pull away Dante's left arm shot out to hold him in place while he pushed his sword deeper and deeper into his enemy's skull until he felt the sword pierced whatever brain the demon had.

Bringing him to eye level Dante sneered into his rage filled eyes. "If you see your old man shit face tell him something; he's still an asshole!" With a roar he dragged Rebellion across Killing Face's cheek cutting his head in two.

Breathing harder he stopped back as the defeated demon's body crumbled to the ground sparking and boiling like some kind of bomb about to go off. Suddenly a barrier wrapped around the body containing the resulting blast which if uncontained Dante was sure would have broken the already cracked building completely.

"You're real reckless ya' know that?" Vergil dead pinned walking right up next to Dante, his eyes unreadable.

"Hey I-" Dante was interrupting when Vergil calmly put his fist to the bleeding side of his forehead and focused. Immediately the slow healing soreness in all his bones healed, his wounds healed faster, and Dante felt the energy he'd used to battle Killing Face quickly return like a vitamin taking effect. He looked at his brother shocked beyond all words.

"That wasn't a half bad fight brother." He said fixing him with a small smile he hadn't seen since his days when they were all together; as brothers, as a family. "All things considered I'd give it a B ranking."

"Oh come-on! I kicked his ass!" Dante protested childishly.

"Yeah but he did kick your ass around a few times, you lagged here and there prolonging the battle for your own amusement." Vergil replied in his 'big brother' tone.

Snorting Dante turned away. "What can I say? I like making my fights last as long as I can."

Vergil said no more noticing a portal appearing on a platform sailing towards them slowly. Nodding to Dante he teleported both of them towards it and walked through. Unknown to Dante he'd won more than just his rematch with Killing Face, he'd won a bit more of his brother's respect and gave him a lot think about.

* * *

When Dante talked about Bobby's Cellar he'd talked with a mix of happiness and traces of annoyance Kat had taken deep memory of. According to him there was always a jump request up for its mercenary customers, normal or supernatural, always noisy, and lastly always a place of minimal sanctuary for the oldest Nephilim. Standing before what remained of the bar Kat agreed with the last description.

Like other buildings the bar was in ruins yet was in noticeable better shape than the others, probably due to the fact that everyone in it were trained killers who could more or less take on any lesser demon. The windows had been hastily covered with metal shudders, cars, bricks, and anything big enough were used as makeshift barricades, and lastly the neon sign on top the roof was half-blown off and still smoking from flames. Bullet holes and claw marks matched the blood stained walls like beer and gambling. The dead bodies of human mercenaries and demons alike covered the street, crows greedily peeking at the remains regardless of who or what they used to be. One raven perched on top the sign caught Kat's green eyes; it looked like any normal raven but she could feel something was different about it, something almost unnatural.

The raven held her gaze with its purple eyes, silently welcoming her to the establishment.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but it'll do. Wir gehen, I don't like standing here in the open." Martin said gazing around the line of destroyed shops, all stained with blood.

The raven seemed to follow them inside the bar which looked almost exactly like the outside; a war-zone. Human bodies and demon corpses lay sprawled under tables, over tables, and everywhere visible in the dim light. Guns, knives, and any weapon that could be muster lay either in the arms of mercenaries or within inches of their dying grasps giving one any idea of how they died.

'Dante did always say everyone in this place was as tough as they came.' Kat marveled at the demon bodies she was able to find, there were far more than she was expecting. 'They even managed to kill a few Tyrants and Butchers before crashing it in.' Stepping lightly over the bodies Kat gave a slight thanks to Dante for telling him of this place.

Over the counter Kat and Martin could see a few bartenders who had died firing shotguns from over the counter, some ha been decapitated, others hit been some elemental or energy attack, beaten, or eaten alive. Reaching down Martin collected what he could then threw them into one of the Tachen he was able to manifest. Shaking slightly Kat checked some of the fridges hoping to find water or something to drink. All she found was a selection of light beers, a few half empty water bottles, and various other soft drinks.

Walking beside her Martin examined the drinks with an interested gaze clearly he knew most of the brands. "Looks like most of the mercs used the stronger stuff for liquid courage."

"You drank?" Kat asked raising an eye brow.

"No my papa was just a big win collector, he owned three bars in Berlin." Martin replied walking to the back of the store still ready with his shotgun. "Stay close behind me."

The power had been cut leaving the entire structure lightened only by the rays of the setting sun. Kat couldn't sense anyone, human or demon however that didn't stop her from keeping her assault rifle up. In her head she wondered what Vergil or Dante would think of her brining a small blush to her dirt covered cheeks. After searching the entire bar they realized they were safe for the time being and began to relax slightly. The bar office was trashed but still a good enough place for Martin to open one of his windows and attempt communication. While he did that Kat looked through the drawers unsure of what she'd find but not wanting to just sit around and wait. Finding everything from spare bullets to a few photos she shuffled through until she found a few with Dante in them, all when he must been a little bit younger.

A few were of Dante standing with the other mercenaries, particularly always with a smiling brown haired teenage boy in a brown overcoat. Staring at the pictures Kat smiled softly noticing how happy he looked with the boy yet wondering what had happened to him. The next few photos were truly shocking; Dante was standing next to a fat man in a fashionable green coat, fedora, shades, and smoking a cigar next to Dante who was downing a bottle of beer.

'I know this guy…' Kat thought looking through more pictures. 'Dante said his name was…was Enzo, Enzo Ferino!' Quickly stuffing all the photos she deemed important Kat went back to the front to get a drink. She wasn't a fan of alcohol but at this point she'd drunken anything if it meant keeping her on her feet.

Outside the bar she could still hear the feint sounds of battles being waged, lives being taken, and demons screaming as they fell to the ground dead. In some ways Kat found it a little funny that demons who always thought they were untouchable were now on the receiving in of a divine ass kicking.

'Serves you bastards right.' Kat thought taking a seep from her drink. She could almost them vibrating in her ears, they were so loud all of a sudden, so real, so vivid, so… wait a minute! Stretching out her psychic abilities Kat _could hear almost everything in the city _with such clarity it nearly overwhelmed her senses. 'Either I can't handle as much as I thought or is it…' The thought trailed off leading to an insane theory she was sacred to test but knew she had try.

Being a Wiccan Kat could naturally sense things like magic, divine energy, demonic energy, and everything in between provided she had a glyph ready and was concentrating hard enough. Now she didn't need any of it, she could _feel _the magic just as simply as she could feel the air on her skin, it amplified her powers beyond anything she ever thought it would. But why? Why had she not noticed this before?

'Delayed reaction.' She concluded focusing on the roars of combat raging all over the west coast, the barriers separating the supernatural world from the human world had come down letting all the power that flowed into the former overflow into latter. 'All the fighting is breaking down the barriers,' She watched almost literal rivers of magic flow in currents before her eyes, winding like a river through the ground and the sky, growing stronger wherever she felt a supernatural presence.

Running back inside she told Martin the news though at first he seemed too busy tuning the Window to notice, she got his full attention when she somehow manifest a fireball right in front of his face.

"So…is this good or bad? I mean with magic and all that stuff practically becoming air what's going to happen?" He asked confused.

An idea formed in Kat's head mirrored by the sudden fire burning in her grey-green eyes. "Keep working on the portal I'm going to go give us some breathing room." She headed out to the front of the bar sucking in as much magic energy and even divine energy as she could. Holding up her hands Kat pictured a glass like barrier forming around the bar, protected by at least three other magical barriers strong enough to stop most demons from breaking through.

In her mind she saw a river of energy she could draw strength from all she had to do was bend it to her will. Easier said than done, she nearly felt her consciousness be pulled into the current but she fought back, forcing a portion of the power to obey her. The glyphs on her arms and her third eye glowed fluorescent blue engulfing her like a candle. Her mental image became more and more vivid as the barrier began to become reality. A green colored glass cube made of miniature diamonds covered the bar and ten feet outside of its perimeter ensuring nothing would be able to come through easily.

Turning to leave Kat noticed the crow staring at her from its place a car trunk that had been impaled into the ground. Kat wasn't sure why but she got the distinct feeling the bird was smiling at her like a teacher would smile at a student for passing a test. It both troubled her and eased her.

* * *

Ever since stepping through the portal Vergil had been giving a lot of thought to what his brother had said and how he'd proven the merit of his words against Killing Face. Thinking to whenever Dante had drawn more power than either of the thought he had he remembered how it was always to protect him, after all he'd done he was still willing to protect him. The same could be said for himself, he'd never known he possessed such powers had his older brother's life not been put in danger.

_I loved you brother. _

'They weren't just words.' The pain etched in those words had hurt Vergil because he'd meant what he'd said and Dante had meant what he'd said about humanity. 'Humanity…'

_It's funny you had to die to understand humanity. _

'…Maybe I did but I was too stupid to realize it.' Vergil thought remembering a fond memory of him and his father. If his memory was right that was one of the first times Vergil had ever given any thought to the concept of humanity.

_Flashback… _

_A seven year-old Vergil sat cross legged reading one of his favorite books in his father's library; __**The Social Contract **__by Jean-Jacques Rousseau. For most children this would have been completely out of the ordinary it was perfectly normal for Vergil who had proven he was a natural born genius from the moment he could walk and talk. He had a natural drive to seek out knowledge wherever it was just like his father who sat calmly on his favorite leather chair next to the fireplace reading his own book. _

_Peering over at his youngest son Sparda noticed his son had been invested in the book for going on one hour after finishing the last one he'd read; __**Leviathan**__. His eyebrows were knotted as if he were in deep thought over a matter he knew he couldn't understand yet tried to. _

"_Vergil what's on your mind?" He asked putting his book down. _

"_It's just daddy…is humanity good or bad?" H asked surprising Sparda. Grabbing the other book Vergil held them up with a confused expression. "This one," He held up __**Leviathan. **__"Says they're bad by nature and need to be ruled." His face turned slightly sour at the thought. "I like this one better," He held up __**The Social Contract**__ with a wide grin that made Sparda's heart bubble with joy. "Which one's true?" _

_Sparda gently perched his son on his lap trying to think of a way to explain the nature of humanity to his seven year old. Vergil always gave him a challenge when asking questions about things greater than his young mind could comprehend. Humanity was a special case because Sparda though having lived for over thirty millennia still struggled sometimes to grasp the concept of human nature, even now living with his beloved Eve and twin boys he was still learning. Seeing his youngest patiently waiting for an answer Sparda gave him one he always used when challenged on his favoring of humanity over demons. _

"_Well son both books are part true and part false." Watching Vergil's confused expression increase Sparda continued in a fatherly tone he always used with his children. "Human beings are by nature greedy and selfish, almost like demons but at the same time they can be kind and compassionate like angels. They're complex creatures, they can choose to be good or evil in the end, never forget that. Ruling over them y force will do nothing but foster negative emotions that will bring out all the things they're loathed for but those that do lead them they must be courageous, reasonable, and most of all understanding to even think of leading the human race as a whole." _

"_Could you do it daddy?"_

"_Heck no!" He laughed careful to mind his language for fear of his dear wife hearing him. "It may be a thousand years before someone like that comes but that's not the issue. Humanity is something that can be found in all of us, demon, angel, ad human alike." Ruffling his snow-white hair Sparda gazed at the fire crackling beside them. "I honestly can't tell you but I want to believe humanity is a beautiful thing that should be cherished." _

"_Can someone not have humanity? Can you hold it? Can you play with it?" Vergil asked completely tuned in. _

"_If only one could Vergil, if only one could. Humanity is something that has to be felt. Human beings have been doing it for centuries, angels even longer, and demons are even able to do it if they try. The point is son humans, demons, angels, can have humanity if and only if they have one of this." He pointed at Vergil's chest. _

"_A heart?" He asked amazed. _

"_Exactly, so no matter what happens don't ever throw that away, without it all you'll feel is hollow inside." His face turned stern. "All that'll you'll find is emptiness no substance could ever fill, nothing save for a few things." _

"_What are they daddy? Is it power?" Young Vergil asked. _

_Shaking his head Sparda closed his eyes recalling bitter memories of days long past. Looking at him Sparda held Vergil just a little tighter in a loving embrace. "It may seem like it can but believe that'll make it worse. What they are you'll only be able to discovery if you hold onto your heart." Smiling proudly Sparda held out his hand for a high-five. "So do daddy and mommy a favor will you? Never give up your heart, okay?" _

_Grinning from ear to ear Vergil high-fived his father. "I promise daddy, I'll never give up my heart or my humanity!" _

_Flashback End… _

The mere memory was almost enough for Vergil to shed a tear for two reasons; one because it was a near two weeks before Mundus stormed in and destroyed their family and two was because Vergil had completely forgotten that lesson until Dante punched him in the face. What had happened to him? Sure he was only seven but he'd taken everything his father had ever said to heart.

'Did I really change that much?' He asked gazing at the destroyed city around him. When they crossed through the portal he and Dante had been separated again. Finding his brother, fighting beside him, _betraying him _and the person who'd trusted him the most began to weigh heavily on Vergil's removed heart. 'I was willing to take away the very thing I wanted give humans, ain't that funny? All those qualities father listed, I don't fit the bill for any of them.'

Stopping to lean against a stone statue Vergil ran his fingers along the wound where his heart was removed. In some way he felt deserving of it; his punishment for being a hypocrite. The phantom that had taken it looked like Vergil for a reason; this was his personal hell.

_**CRACK! CRACK! **_

Walking upward toward the end of the street he saw the metallic statue of Assiel the Nephilim overlooking the twisted parody of Limbo City. Scrapes of metal floated around the statue forming a bridge way Vergil could use to get to the top.

"Yo! Glade to see you could make it brother!" Hollow Dante called emerging from one of the wings brandishing Rebellion. "You were always the slow one but damn you sure took your sweat time getting here!" He jumped down closer giving Vergil a good view of the empty darkness that made up the phantom's being.

"Are you done running now? No offense but my brother and I have things to do." Vergil asked taking steps toward the Hollow not even going for Yamato or showing any sign of fear.

Acting on rash impulse the Hollow flung itself at Vergil wildly. Inside him Vergil felt a sense of peace and tranquility wash over him just as it did when he confronted Hollow Kat. Just like then a luminous blue aura encompassed him burning Hollow Dante severely. Naturally the phantom fled, rather before going after him Vergil reached out mentally for his brother, sensing him pursuing Hollow Vergil on the opposite side of Assiel's metal likeness.

"Guess it's time for another little test of faith." Vergil said leaping from one steel platform to the next like a wild cat. In mere moments he could see Hollow Dante corned, daring Vergil to attack. Praying his calculations were right Vergil pounced on the phantom with Yamato half way out of his sheath.

…_NOW! _

Vanishing in a wisp of smoke Hollow Dante disappearing leaving the real McCoy coming at Vergil with his sword drawn. In the split second they made eye contact Dante and Vergil stopped their respective attacks. Lowering their swords they watched the other carefully on top the metal statue's left wing.

"Not to be an idiot but how'd ya' know?" Dante smirked putting away Rebellion.

"It was the little things," Vergil answered shaking his head. "For starters he lacked some of your annoyance."

"You mean charm?" The older brother laughed.

There standing on top a metal statue of their deceased ancestor, in hell, one heartless (literally) and the other battles-scared, the sons of Sparda shared a laugh reminiscent of their childhood.

"So any ideas on how to get out of here?" Dante asked staring at the barren wasteland.

"I think Kat can help us with that." Spinning on his heels Dante stared Vergil with slightly widened eyes. "She's fine don't worry, she's with someone, a guy named Martin, he's German." Vergil could sense the slight rise in Dante's emotions at the thought of Kat being with another guy during the collapse of the known world. As much as he wanted to enjoy the rise he knew there were bigger problems. "Listen right now with the overflow of energy she should be able to open a portal with this guy's help and get us out of here. I think if we-"

A lion's roar rolled through the area like the hot wind alerting the boys to their old friend. In the rust covered clouds they could see the approaching form of the manticore, an aura of black light shining around it, wings outstretched, and scars running across its face.

"Not exactly the best place to take on that flying bastard." Vergil grunted realizing they were virtually stranded on top the metal statue.

"Who cares? I say we finish that fucker right here and now." Dante argued raising Rebellion.

_**CRICK! CRANK! **_

The sound of heavy metal turning caught their attention, tearing them away from the demon heading straight for them and to the metal face of Assiel turned to face them. For Dante this was exactly like the time he'd gained his Devil Trigger, the spirit of a dead Nephilim surviving death to guide a living one.

The statue's eyes glowed the same blue that Vergil had mere moments earlier only ten times brighter. "**Children…of…the Nephilim…must…survive…survive…and…prosper.**" Her metallic lips moved delivering shocking the twins. A sphere of light appeared around both of them, replenishing their energy like one massive Vital Star. "**Go to…her…she…waits…she suffers…she prays…for…both of you.**"

Before they could ask what the spirit meant they were gone in a flash of dazzling light just as the manticore swiped its claws along the wings. Roaring in rage the demon blasted a stream of dark light into the sky.

_**CLING! CLING! CLING! CLING! **_

It didn't take a genius to figure out the metal statue of the deceased Nephilim was laughing at the manticore. "**You…can't…stop…them…not…now.**"

_SWOOSH! _

In one swift motion the manticore flew toward the metallic face, dragging its claws deeply across its surface. Once that was done it blasted a beam of demonic light at the neck, sending the head of the metallic structure crumbling to the jagged earth below, kicking up a might storm of sand and rock.

Even now the demon could still hear the metallic laughter of the statue ringing in its ears. "Damn your eternal soul Assiel," A demonic voice left the creature's lips. "Damn you to an eternity of hell for this."

* * *

Author's Note: Man that was one heck of a chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't I'm sorry.

Dante vs. Killing Face: What did you think? I sort of had it mirror the battle Dante had with Vergil in DMC3 with Rebellion awakening only in this case it responded to Dante's refusal to surrender his humanity.

Vergil's Flashback: I honestly didn't include that in my original draft for this story. When I listen to a series of soundtracks that put me at ease and make me feel happy I tend to write happy (call it sappy if you want) stuff. On one part I also wanted to show a little of what Sparda might have been like to his children and I wanted to write about Vergil as a child since we rarely get to see bits of his childhood.

Vergil: Hopefully I'm making his realization a little realistic, next two chapters are going to focus mainly on him and rebuilding his relationship with Dante more.

Translations: _Wir __gehen _is German for "let's go" and _Taschen _is German for "Pockets"

Books: What Vergil was reading in the flashback were _Leviathan _written by Thomas Hobbes and _The Social Contract _written by Jean-Jacques Rousseau, if you have an idea on what they're about you'll probably understand how they relate to Vergil, if not don't worry about it.

Enzo: A little Easter egg I wanted to have fun with.

Lastly I'd like to say this: May God rest the soul of Nelson Mandela, his life was hard but he was a man who made his time on Earth worth every last minute. May his soul find peace and may his will be passed to the people of South Africa and the world at large.


	8. Chapter 8: On the Wings of an Angel

Author's Note: This chapter is going to entirely cover what would be Mission 04: Heartless.

I do not own anything, Ninja Theory and Capcom does.

* * *

Chapter 8: On the Wings of an Angel

Two sets of gray-blue eyes opened to see near darkness surrounding them. Looking around they found they were inside a church; aged, dust covering Everything including a wooden cross standing proudly before them, and light shining through the glass mosaic. Rain fell lightly against the outside walls while thunder boomed through the massive room.

"Back at church, of all places why does it have to always be a church?" Dante growled.

"What would you prefer? A strip club?" Vergil countered cracking his knuckles. He wasn't sure how they'd been saved but he wasn't complaining.

"We owe Assiel one, well I owe her two now." Dante said surprising Vergil. "When I went after Barbas I met this demon, Phineas, after he helped me he told me about what happened to the Nephilim. He told me how their spirits can endure after death. Assiel…I don't know how but she somehow guided me to unlocking my Devil Trigger."

"Heh, Evan in hell we've got someone looking out for us partly." The white haired twin mused watching the rain drops collide against the glass. "Not afraid of getting wet are you?"

"_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

For all the things they'd seen, done, and did nothing made the blood of the twin Nephilim run colder than that scream. The entire world around them faded into nothing with that one sound occupying every inch of their minds.

"MOM!" They shouted at once bolting for the exit of the church, never stopping, never slowing down until they got outside to see the next league of their journey.

The word stairway might have done what they were looking at justice. That is if stairway meant a near surreal series of floating platforms reaching up through a series of storm clouds that crackled with lightning, poured rain, covered with feint layers of vegetation, held post-apocalyptic buildings that looked to have once been a park or church, and lastly all ending with a massive cathedral hanging ominously before a churning vortex of dark blue storm clouds.

"Fucking shit…" Dante muttered realizing they were in for the worst climb of their lives.

A dry laugh left Vergil's limps as he drew Yamato. "Don't tell after all this you're getting tired."

Another tortured scream hit the twins' ears just as new demons spawned from the earth.

Drawing Rebellion Dante summoned a demonic aura around him that seemed to make the entire platform shake slightly. "…Hell no." He slammed Rebellion deeply into the ground sending a series of rock spikes erupting from the ground, impaling all ground demons.

Harpies flapping their wings prepared to return the favor but the rain water they felt harmlessly falling on their skin soon changed into freezing ice. Frozen corpses shattered once they hit the ground, all under Vergil's cold gaze. Greater Stygians emerged to take the place of their fallen comrades, they fared no better against the rage filled blades of the twins.

_CLING! CLING! _

Rebellion and Yamato countered the black metal of the Hertz's blades, causing ripples to appear in every puddle and cracks to form in every pillar. Dante the first Hertz but the arm, shoving Rebellion into its stomach, morphed it into the Arbiter, and lastly swung it a wide arc severing four Hertz in one blow. Vergil launched four Summoned Swords directly into the gut of two of them, cut the legs off the remaining two before decapitating them.

_SCREECH! SCREECH! SCREECH! _

Just like before Vergil caught the sonic attacks in his hand only this time rather than electricity he turned the sound into hellish flames that he hurled back at the demons. Black armor melted from the intense heat and those that avoided the counter-attack fell prey to the dual shurikens of the Aquila.

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **_

Braking away from the main battle Dante ran through the broken gates leading up further with Vergil following close behind him. Anger and desperation danced in the older twin's eyes hearing the tortured scream of his mother. Rebellion hummed with its wielder's rage as it cleaved through demonic flesh. Dante paid no mind to whatever demon blood end up splattered on his already torn clothing; all he cared about was getting to his mother. Similar thought ran through Vergil as he graceful swung Yamato, killing whatever managed to dodge his brother's angry strokes.

Time seemed to fly by as the twins cut their way further and further up yet it still seemed like they were no closer to the top of the structure than they were at the beginning. More demons continued blocking their way, some tried to actually stop them while others looked more like they were simply there to stall for time. This didn't go over well for Dante.

It was the Tyrant that got a rise out of him, it punched him so hard Dante flew through three stone statues before stopping. When he got up anger danced in his eyes, Rebellion changed into the Eryx and in one swift motion the hulking demon was broken apart with two quick punches.

"We don't have time for this bullshit!" He roared curb stopping a Stygian's head splattering blood all over his combat boot and pant leg. "There's got to be a faster way up there, something, anything!"

While Vergil agreed with his brother he was far less willing to show it given his nature as the 'smart twin'. Since neither were strong enough (or Evan know how to) manifest wings on their own he looked around for something they could use.

'Come-on Vergil think, damn it! You've hacked government networks, taken down dictators from behind the shadows, and faced down the demon king himself!" Quite anger bubbled up inside of him with each cry he heard come from above along with the constant rain that seemed to mock him. 'Wait a minute…rain?' Looking around Vergil saw the countless floating boulders of various sizes within reach by Dante's telekinesis. 'It's been what eight years since I made my last rocket?' He laughed mentally recalling another fond memory. "Dante can you use your telekinesis to drag one of those boulders over here?"

He nodded then turned to face on of the many pieces of stone and pictured one of them coming toward him in his mind. Right on time one large enough for both to ride on floated toward them, completely submissive to Dante's telekinesis.

"Good now hold it a little off the ground right here." Vergil kneeled to one knee bending the water around him into a small puddle then into a miniature just beneath the boulder.

Slowly a wide grin split Dante's face. "Steam powered rocket uh? Pretty cool idea."

"Not very subtle but we're a little hard pressed for time aren't we?"

Placing his head on the wet surface of the boulder Dante sent a focused wave of heat around it causing steam to well up from where it touched the whirlpool. Soon both had control and were creating a pseudo steam powered rocket.

"Ready?" Vergil asked using his supernatural strength to dig his fingers into the hard stone.

Gripping the boulder tightly Dante flashed him a shit-eating grin while increasing the heat output to the point it practically looked like a rocket really was about to take off. "BLAST OFF BABY!"

_**BOOM! **_

The sheer force of the launch sent Dante and Vergil's stomachs up their throats then slamming back down twice in less than ten seconds. Scenery seemed to fly by too fast for either to notice or care but the boom of thunder and screaming never left them only growing louder the closer they got to the top.

"Better than street racing!" Dante shouted over the whistling of air and booming thunder, enjoying the thrill of rain and wind bouncing off his skin. "Having any fun yet Vergil?"

When his brother didn't answer Dante turned his attention to what he was currently glaring at. Through the clouds he could see a series of bleeps moving through the air scattering clouds, rain, and anything else that stood in their way.

"Hertz." Dante growled aiming Ivory at the bleeps.

Evan with his superhuman eyes Dante could barely keep track of the approaching demons that seemed to be kicking off the wind like spring boards. One bleep caught their eyes as being extremely fast and oddly shaped like a spiral, no, a drill.

"Prepare to jump off now!" Vergil called realizing their 'boulder rocket' was about to get shot down.

_**CRACK! **_

Neither could see clearly but both Nephilim felt the blowback caused the attack that shattered the boulder they were riding on. Besides a few cuts and bruises that healed both were unharmed and landed crouched in a familiar park they knew since childhood. The swings and slides were intact save for a few spots of rust and dents. The unique graffiti had changed from a series of stories telling the tale of the sons of Sparda to a new one; the fall of an angel.

To the left a collection of walls and slabs depicted a red haired woman falling into the depths of hell with a hole in her heart. Below her countless demons raised their hands up in mad cheers waiting for the angel to fall into their grasps. Dante walked over the depictions with both his shoulders slumped in defeat, falling to one knee he timidly touched the wet stone.

"Do you…do you think this is where mom went when she…" He let the thought hang in the air recalling the last memories of his mother. The normally strong voice of the oldest twin was gone replaced by a sorrowful tone.

Taking his time Vergil stood over him with a similar expression. "I…honestly don't know. When angels die their souls are supposed to go back to Heaven." An uncomfortable pause turned Dante's attention to his twin. There was pain and even a little bit of anger in his eyes. "Our mother was…Dante she was…"

"Let me guess, 'tainted' is that what they used?" Dante sneered coming to a conclusion he didn't like. "Our mom's soul was denied the big shiny gates because she fell for a demon? Is that what those winged bastards said?"

Sighing Vergil kneeled next to him to run his dirt covered gloves over the picture of their mother. "Pretty much, ever since I showed you this park what have you been able to remember?"

"…Way more than I ever thought. Some nights I remember things, all the good times before Mundus came." A spark of joy flashed in Dante's eyes along with a ghost of a smile. "I remember on our fifth birthday she let us eat ice-cream, all the ice-cream we could handle." A light hearted laugh left both their lips recalling the memory. "Another one of my favorites was when we were here, we were playing on the swing when you fell and cut your knee on the sidewalk."

"Come again?" Vergil asked suddenly stone faced.

Laughing lightly Dante continued. "You cried for almost ten minutes but mom was there. She…she held you and wrapped your cut up with a few band aid then kissed it. Do you remember it?"

Looking at the around the park Vergil did begin to remember the incident like it was yesterday. He and Dante were having so much fun swinging believing they could possibly touch the skies that he didn't notice when he went flying out and scrapped his arm on the sidewalk. Closing his eyes he recalled his mother's gentle arms wrapping him in a hug then her hands neatly cleaning the wound and putting a band aid on it and lastly kissing it in a motherly manner. More memories came to Vergil as he looked around the park taking in the hideous depictions of torture painted on the broken walls and earth.

"Yes, I do." Vergil said with a small smile. "You promised to beat the swing up for throwing me off." The white haired twin smirked causing the dark haired twin to go wide eyed.

_SCREECH! _

Ducking aside Dante and Vergil drew their swords ready for the new threat that had just found them. Emerging from the ashes was a Hertz demon but different from the rest; instead of blades or chains demonic drills made of three smaller drills replaced its arms, more armored, a more skull like helmet with only two visible eye holes that glowed red, and trails of blood dripping from both of its drill arms. The demon fixed the youths with a cold glare holding up one drill in their respective direction.

"It's here to stop us." Vergil said understand the look in the demon's eye holes.

"That means it's here to die." Dante barked unleashing a series of shots from Ebony and Ivory.

The Hertz brought its drill arm up just as it started spinning releasing a high pitch that nearly tore the twins' ear drums to pieces. The sound waves deflected the bullets in various directions including right back at Dante. Moving with the speed of a jungle the Hertz surged forward bringing its one of its drills directly up to Dante's chest. He angel dodged out of the way and watched as the drill literally tore into the earth sending rock fragments and shockwaves bouncing off. Appearing behind the Hertz-V Vergil swung Yamato at the creature's neck but it raised its arm to block the attack. Backlash vibrations traveled up the katana and into Vergil's arms paralyzing him on the spot.

Rising its arm he forced his body to move, nearly dodging a jab that would have separated is left leg from his body. On the other side Dante rose for another attack with Osiris prompting Vergil to prepare a Judgment Cut. Looking from side to side the Hertz-V roared then slammed both of its rotating arms together.

_BOOM! _

Dante and Vergil were thrown backward by the sonic blast along with Evarything else that wasn't bolted down. Glaring through the dust Vergil could see a sonic attack heading his way and dashed away.

_SCREECH! SCREECH! SCREECH! _

More Hertz rained from the sky surrounding the destroyed playground like ants mounting over a piece of food. One look from the drill leader and the rest converged around Dante while it stalked toward Vergil bashing both of its drill arms together in a taunting manner.

_CLING! CLING! CLING! _

To Vergil's discomfort the Hertz-V was bigger and stronger than he first thought, Evary time he deflected an attack he felt a numbing vibration run up his arms nearly making his arms go limp. Like a pro-wrestling the Hertz-V brought its arm around for a lariat that he blocked but couldn't stop from growling in slightly pain. Taking the chance it jabbed its other arm forward while delivering a bone crushing kick to Vergil's stomach area. Yamato flew from the youth's hand leaving him in an exposed kneeling position the Hertz-V gleefully exploited.

In that split second only two things existed in Vergil's world; the drill heading for him and the distant echo of his mother screaming. 'You can't change the past…but I've got a second here!' Unexpectedly he threw up his left hand and caught the drill barehanded. Behind its helmet the demon went wide eyed at this reckless mover from the normally rational son of Sparda. "Wasn't expecting this were you?" He sneered ignoring the pain of the drill tearing the leather and flesh off his hand.

Thrusting forward Vergil began crushing the demonic iron in his hand and twisted around the Hertz-V like a master martial artist. With demonic strength he brought his foot stomping down on its knee, crushing it like a grapefruit while ripping the arm clean from its socket.

_CHUNK! _

An unholy shriek left the demon's covered mouth as its arm fell lifelessly to the ground courtesy of the determined Nephilim. Falling to one knee the demon swung its right arm, Vergil caught the arm and out his foot right on top of its back.

_SNAP! _

While the demon wailed in pain at its broken arm Vergil recalled Yamato to his hand and drove it deeply into the Hertz-V's neck. Performing a Solar Flare on the corpse Vergil spun while flinging Aerial Raves at the demons surrounding Dante. With their leader dead the Hertz fell into a disorganized miss, easy pickings for the fast as wind moving blades of the Aquila.

* * *

Nested in the center of the top platform was the tombstone and photo Vergil had seen when he collapsed. Besides the drops of rain the entire tomb was completely clean unlike Evarything else that seemed either a damaged or destroyed state.

Almost hastily Dante and Vergil walked toward the tomb despite the ominous feeling they felt leaking out of the seemingly harmless slab of stone. Dante's hands twitched back and forth gazing at the tomb, memories of his mother's corpse doing marathons in his mind. Vergil looked at the tomb with a mix of sadness and shame as seeing it reminded him of how much pain and suffering their family had gone through.

_**BOOM! **_

Five pillars of fire erupted and from them five flaming demonic beings emerged, eyes as black as coal, reptilian-like skin, and jaws like razor blades. Behind them countless other demons sprang up including more Hertz that seemed to be glaring at the twins through their eye holes.

Wasting no time the duo charged in wielding their blades as all the demons surged forward at once. Dante chose Osiris for its reach, severing demons in top half and body half. Vergil sped from one end of the battle to another cutting through anything in his way. The fire demons assembled in a circle around them while they fought off the various demons coming after them. Hellfire burned in their jaws moments before each breathed a monster sized stream at them in perfect union.

"Dante, at my back, now!" Vergil ordered cutting a Greater Stygian apart.

With no argument Dante rolled beside his brother raising his arms in preparation for the coming inferno. Just like before Vergil willed all the water around him, every drop of liquid from the rain clouds to the spilled demon blood, all of it rose and wrapped around the twins forming a massive water wall. Steam exploded from where the hellfire meant the water almost extinguishing it but backed by Vergil's will the elemental wall held. In the shadow of his brother the older youth summoned the Aquila and threw them in the same manner he did when performing a Buy In move. The angelic shurikens impaled themselves in the fire demons ceasing their combined attack and roar in extreme pain. When they returned they brought the demons with them, right into the reach of an angelic scythe and a katana coated in angelic energy.

From the haze of water and steam Dante fired a full-charged Ricoshot that bounced off nearly every demon in the crowd before exploding in the face of a Hertz-V, sending it screaming over the edge into the abyss. Six darts nailed two Tyrants each, moments before the Hunter Claw bursts forward and launched onto one, bashing it the other with both detonating simultaneously.

_**BOOM! SWOOSH! **_

Six different demons wailed in pain as they felt a bare skinned fist crush their skulls. A Wisp lunged forward racking both its claws downward at Vergil's shoulders. Rather than fully dodge out of the way he leaned back then surged forward cutting both arms off at the elbow and silence the demon with a bone crushing chin kick that lifted him into the air.

_CRUNCH! _

The ground cracked under the dark haired twin's boots as he struggled to hold off the berserk Tyrant bearing down on him with the Eryx. The muscles in his arms began screaming in pain with every step forward it took but it was nothing compared to the torment Dante felt when he heard his mother's screams coming from the tomb.

_CLINK! CLUNK! CLINK! _

Like metal grinding against metal or steel being bent the usual closed fists Eryx opened into metallic hands, ablaze with raging fire and began crushing the supernatural metal that made up the Tyrant's fists.

_CLINK! _

Dante tore away the left arm first then the right leaving the brunt demon armless. Closing his fists Dante let loose with a powerful fist that was occupied by a spectral copy ending the Tyrant and several other background demons' lives. Flexing his hands open again he them flat on the ground summoning various columns of fire to engulf the leftover demons.

Unearthly wails left the Witches as their shields shattered into pieces and their lives ended at the hand of the younger Nephilim. Their barriers shattered against the demonic strength coursing through Yamato. Their magically crafted blades were shot back at them or turned on fellow demons. A Tyrant and a Witch attacked in union; the witch projecting a reinforced barrier around the Tyrant while it charged at Vergil arms spread wide. Dark red coils of energy wrapped around the katana moments before it skunk deeply into the armored fist of the demon, breaking through the barrier like paper. The female demon threw sword after sword at Vergil but he deflected them then ran Yamato deeply into its breasts. The Tyrant spun around, Vergil threw the dead corpse off the sword knocking it right in the Tyrant's face. A red flash shot from the sword like a beam cutting through the Tyrant and Everything else Vergil aimed it at until he stabbed the ground sending an explosive wave of flames in all directions.

The last Stygian squirmed helpless towards the angel statue in an ironic attempt to escape only to feel two supernatural swords run through its spine. The tomb cracked open like an egg revealing a stairway leading downward into dimly lit darkness. Inside the stairway the painted walls were faded with cracks spreading through like spider-webs, the torches burned with sapphire-colored flames lit the hallway though neither Dante nor Vergil needed the light. The distant roars and screaming and their supernatural eyes could nearly see clearly in the dark. After passing through a series 'gates' they arrived at a huge dome with a pentagram design inside a star design that took up the whole floor, in the center the Imprisoner advanced menacingly. Moments later it grabbed her and began shaking her like an angry child throwing a taproom making the brothers' rage soar to new heights.

"Hey shit-face! Back-off!" The oldest son yelled catching its attention.

Dante activated his Devil Trigger causing his hair to change from its normal black color to chalk white and red crank-like veins to run up his body, next to him Vergil activated his Spiral Swords summoning a ring of spectral blades around himself. The Imprisoner tossed the battered angel aside like a rag doll to face the twins. Its mask-like face opened up to reveal its hideous roars of teeth in its quad-lipped mouth. At its call more Hertz emerged from the shadows of the walls dragging their weapons along the stone.

Lashing out wildly Dante ran at the Imprisoner shrugging off the sonic attacks that the Hertz hurled at him. The youngest moved in and out of the crowd letting his spinning blades rip through them as he swung Yamato in wide arcs cutting down at least three or four demons at once. Rebellion buried itself deep the Imprisoner's arm but that only seemed to make it angrier. Digging its other arm into the floor it tore a chunk of stone out and bashed Dante over the head, temporarily knocking him off balance. The Imprisoner hurled more chunks at him Evan unleashing shock-waves with its ground pound but Dante kept his distance while firing Ebony and Ivory at the demon's thick forearms. Vergil broke away from his multiple assaults to drag his katana along the injured arms of the Imprisoner making a fountain of blood begin to pour from each upper arm. The Hertz moved to cover the injured demon by throwing out their chains around Dante and Vergil's feet but the sizzling aura of power around them broke the metal bonds baffling the sound demons.

The angel wing portion of Rebellion began glowing bright blue in accordance with the glowing of Dante's eyes. He moved like a viper, bringing Rebellion in upward and down arcs that split the Hertz clean in half. Sensing another incoming threat he concentrated angelic power through his legs turning them into miniature springs. Hertz-V began breaking through the roof and descending down towards the floor just as Dante predicted. Springing upward the he soared into the air like a rocket, Rebellion morphing to Osiris in his hands. Sky-blue lighting crackled around Osiris until it fully covered the blade creating a sound similar to birds chirping and the low whistle the scythe makes when twirled.

_**SWOOSH! SWOAH! **_

When the Imprisoner slammed its arms into the ground root-like spikes of darken earth jetted from the floor nearly impaling Vergil. Jumping over them he slashed downward, the Imprisoner raised its lower set of arms to block the blade, in return he swung his sheath and the Imprisoner caught it using its lower right arm. With its last free arm it gave Vergil one of the hardest right hooks he'd ever experienced. It came at him again like a gorilla bringing both its arms down causing another series of spikes to erupt forming a 'garden' around it. Pouring more power into his Spiral Swords Vergil charged at the demon again cutting through all in his way until they shattered against the tough skin of the four armed demon just as it brought all four of its arms up. Taking his chance he stabbed it in its left side rib cage, sliding to the side as he did so.

Burying its fist in the earth again the Imprisoner threw another, bigger chunk of stone at Vergil who knocked it aside with his bare fist. Vergil side stepped, launching impaling the demons with several Summoned Swords yet it still kept coming. This time instead of dodging Vergil stood his ground and waited for the Imprisoner to come within a three foot distance. Once it did he summoned an aura of divine energy, wrapped it around Yamato and rammed it as deeply as he could into its shoulder while jumping on top of it. Vergil wasn't one for recklessness but out of the corner of his eye he could see his mother's unmoving body. They had to finish this quickly.

_**DONG! **_

In the air Dante was engaged in a midair dual with a Hertz-V, his scythe clashed against its drills sending mixed shockwaves of lightning and sound off the walls. A blue aura wrapped around the glowing Nephilim, the Osiris changed into the Ophion complete with its snapping fangs. He whip hit home on the demon's stomach allowing Dante to bring it in for a close upper-cut followed by a painful demon-enhanced fist to the stomach. Launching off the stunned Hertz-V he dropped straight down towards the Imprisoner being ridden by his brother with the Eryx leaving trails of flames in their wake.

Red flames rose from the Imprisoner's body just as Vergil felt a sharp spike in its demonic energy forcing him to jump off. Arching upward it roared releasing a series of dark earth spikes from the ground and an impressive demonic aura around its body. He spikes didn't hit any major part of Dante's body but the sharp pain caused by those that did pierce his skin was enough for him to lose his focus and for his Devil Trigger to deactivate. If not for his angel dodge he would have been completely impaled like the Hertz-V that came down after him. Shaking the corpse off the Imprisoner stomped towards the brothers glaring specifically at Vergil.

"You want me? I'm right here." He snarled crouching low to the ground. The Imprisoner came at him bucking and roaring like the savage animal it was. Literal walls of darken earth jetted toward Vergil like missiles. "You think you're the only one who knows that trick?" The demonic blood in Vergil's veins flared up at his call granted him control of the demonic rock currently heading toward him. Spikes stopped at his call, now surging backwards at the Imprisoner, knocking it off its feet.

Taking the chance the white haired twin swooped in bringing Yamato down on its neck. It roared and howled but a quick knee to the throat silenced whatever roar left the Imprisoner's jaws. Using his right hand to hit the demon's right shoulder with two precise jabs that he knew severed the muscle tendons to both its right arms. Evan with the Imprisoner failing underneath him and his brother fighting off the Hertz to his back Vergil was able to ease his mind and call upon his angelic nature. At first he felt divine energy course through his sword but soon it was overtaken by something more, something more powerful, more mystical in nature. The Imprisoner stopped struggling when it felt the blue cosmic like energy flow from the katana into its body, attacking its unholy soul. With one last attack Vergil dragged Yamato downward towards the Imprisoner's chest, from there a burst of wondrous blue light filled the chamber. When the light faded the chamber was quiet expect for the crackling of the torches and the labored breathing of the battered angel lying in the corner.

Immediately the twins ran over to their mother, dropping down they cradled her in their arms praying she was alright. She had on the same snow-white dress she did the day she died, tears, holes, and dirt stains were all over the white fabric that covered her bruised body. Her skin was cold and pale against their fingers yet when Eva opened her eyes Dante and Vergil could still see all the life and love they remembered from their childhood.

"Dante…Vergil…you're both…here." Her faint voice sounded seeing the worried expressions of her twin boys. Sure they were covered in dirt and blood but Eva could see; they were alive, they were together. Gathering what little strength she had she caressed both their cheeks lovingly.

"M-Mom…" Dante stuttered shaking under his mother's soft hands, despite her condition her hands still held the same warmth he knew from his dreams. "You're…you're really I…" Acting on impulse he hugged her tightly secretly praying this wasn't a dream or some illusion. Eva returned the hug in earnest crying softly at her son's embrace.

Seeing the tearful display Vergil felt a small ping of jealously rise in his chest. 'He…always was her favorite.' Turning away bitterly he didn't expect what happened next.

Eva turned immediately from Dante and wrapped both her arms around Vergil, hugging him with the same vigor she hugged Dante. Whatever pain, jealously, or sorrow Vergil had at that moment vanished completely. Pulling Dante into the embrace mother and sons stayed right there, the sons of Sparda hoping this moment never ends.

"Dante…Vergil…I'm so sorry for all this." Eva tearfully started trembling. "I'm sorry for dragging both of you into this mess. I'm sorry for all the suffering we both put you two through."

"What do you mean?" Dante asked confused.

"Sparda and I…we…should have done better." She looked at Dante with tears streaming from her beautiful emerald eyes. "Dante I should have known Medea ran that orphanage. If I had would have told Sparda to send you somewhere else, somewhere safer. A place you wouldn't be…" She broken down again burying herself their shoulders as the memories of hearing her son cry out as he was raped fill her head. " Vergil…I saw the nightmares." Vergil's eyes widen in realization at this. "The Night-Stalkers…the Sandmen…it's all my fault. My praying led them right to you."

A dam of emotions had burst through Vergil, none of them negative. Looking at his mother and his bewildered brother Vergil realized this is what he really wanted; his family back. There was only one person missing, their father. Staring into his mother's green eyes his shoulders went slack as he absorbed all the pain in them.

"It's…it's alright." He managed to say raising his arm around her. "Every night I…we…" He trailed off overcome by the wealth of joy and sadness.

"We never gave either of you the chance to walk your own paths, live your own lives. We…failed as parents." Eva choked.

"No you didn't!" Dante spoke up feeling tears rush to his cheeks but not letting them show. "It was hell but look at where we are. Mom…we're both right here." Looking her in the eyes Dante glanced at his twin brother. "We survived and…we have you to thank for that, you and dad."

"We don't hate you." Vergil stated just as light began to shine from a hole in the ceiling. "We never had, we never well."

Relief flooded Eva's heart at seeing the forgiveness shine through in her sons' eyes. 'Sparda, I hope one day you'll be able to see them. We raised two brave children.' Luminous light began radiating from Eva's body as she felt the chains imposed on her soul begin to fall harmlessly away. The light began engulfing Eva, rising up slightly from her sons'. Two strong white wings unfolded from her back covering both of them just like they did when they were born. "Listen to me, Dante, Vergil, I want you both to know something very important."

"M-Mom?" Vergil questioned feeling her light bath his soul.

Reaching out she gentle hugged her boys one last time and kissed their cheeks. "No matter what happens, no matter how much times passes I will always love both of you. Wherever you are…I'll be watching over you both, as both your guardian angel…and your mother."

Like a star she faded way leaving a bright aura of light covering the Nephilim. Tears of joy and sadness raced down both their cheeks long after the light faded leaving them alone in the chamber.

_Find the light. _

Vergil thought hard on those words feeling the tears race down his cheeks. Throughout this whole journey he'd wondered what the light was but after going through each level, facing every demon with his brother at his side he realized just what the light was.

_Even Nephilim need their sleep. _

_I'll do what I have to do but I won't fork over my humanity on the job. _

_No matter what happens I will always love you. _

Taking Yamato in hand he walked toward the center of the chamber after wiping away his tears. Soft humming noises resonated off katana creating melody that drew Dante's attention to his brother.

"Vergil what are you doing?"

Raising Yamato up Vergil answered back without looking at him. "Something extremely stupid."

Yamato sliced through the air creating a swirling portal similar to the ones Vergil created for quick travel across large distances. When the brothers locked eyes Dante could see something had changed in his younger brother's eyes; there was now determination, life, and now gone from it was the darkness there was when they clashed swords. He didn't say a word at this but deep down he felt his heart do a back flip. They stepped into the portal leaving the twisted world behind them, leaving to a confrontation Vergil knew was long overdue.

Shuffling nervously the demon kneeled before his master whose form was obscured by the churning cloud of demonic energy he gave off. Right next to him a Hertz demon kneeled in a similar position, fear evident in its posture.

"**Silvanus…please explain to me why aren't the Nephilim at my side? What's taking so long and why do you look like you're five minutes from pissing yourself." **The figure boomed causing both demons to jump.

The armored demon, Silvanus shuffled his feet before responding in a voice that did nothing to hide the fear he had for his master. "S-Sir you see…the Nephilim are turning out to be…stronger than we thought." He looked at the Hertz demon but it remained silent. "T-They've fought off all our attempts to capture them and-"

"**Then why is that?" **The figure turned to the kneeling Hertz with a distasteful expression on its masked face. **"You promised me you could bring me the sons of Sparda before they escaped. So why is it all of your warriors are dropping like flies on a wind shield?" **

"M-My lord it is merely a matter of time until we have them in chains and presenting them before you." The Hertz said trying to keep its voice calm. "Our newest warriors, the V-series are fully cable of-"

"**Failure."** Holding out its hand the figure presented the sound demon with the souls of its slain comrades shocking him into silence. "**You've begged me to give your pitiful clan a chance and here they are; they've failed. What do you intend to do about that?" **

Nothing could be said to in the face of the accusation.

"My lord we have news; the boys have freed their mother's soul." Silvanus spoke up hoping to salvage the situation.

"**Explain to me what's happening? Why hasn't either of them fallen into darkness yet? The youngest; Vergil, he has the most darkness in his heart yet he continues even with a literal gaping hole in his chest. His hollow? What of it?" **

"That's the thing sir, the older brother, Dante, we didn't expect him to follow Vergil." The Hertz spoke up. "Somehow he's keeping his brother's from throwing away his humanity, in fact he's making him hold onto it tighter than before. As for the hollows my lord…" It trailed off not wanting to infuriate its master even more.

Dark bolts of energy cackled around the figure like clouds gathering for a tornado. It fixed its glowing red eyes on the two demons. **"The three holes in his heart, he's not severing them?" **

"No sir," Silvanus said daring to look up. "More like…he's repairing them."

'**So what, his little journey through the mind is becoming therapy?" **

"I'm going personally to capture them. I promise you I will bring them back for you if-" The Hertz's words were cut off by a swift hand grabbing him and lifting him off the ground. A sharp nail began piercing through its chest plat cutting deeper into its skin with each passing second. "P-Please lord Bune stop! I-I-I promise I w-won't fail you again! I swear it!"

"**Oh no don't you worry your pretty little head about that Hertz. You won't fail me again…you won't serve me or anyone else ever again really." **Red eyes glowed ominously as the clawed figure pieced the Hertz's body completely erupting a loud cry of pain from the demon. It kicked and screamed but nothing could escape the specter's grip.

Silvanus kept his head bowed low to look away from the slow death of his companion. This was the price one paid for severing the demon lord Bune, slow and painful death for failures, critical failures. Red bathed the sides of Silvanus's bark-colored face, the dying screams of the Hertz filled his ears until they were silenced with a loud _poop _followed by a large spray of blood hitting his entire left side.

'I knew I should have picked a different boss.' Silvanus thought not turning to face the remains of the Hertz chieftain. Instead he focused on using the information he knew held the possible key to his survival. "Lord Bune the youngest has gone off to face his hollow."

"**And you believe he has a chance of defeating it?" **The demon lord boomed looming over Silvanus. **"If he's anything like his father than all that phantom is in for is one painful ass-kicking." **

"Well sir it's not really that but something else." He knew the next words out of his lips were probably going to get him a fist through the gut but better to come clean now than suffer for hiding it. "Lord Bune…the twin Nephilim…they…they're learning how to summon Aether and Nether."

…

For a moment Silvanus thought his master's brain had simply shut itself down. A second later eh was sorely mistaken.

"**THEY'RE WHAT!? THAT'S IM-FUCKING-POSSIBLE! THOSE LITTLE SHITS ARE BARELY TWENTY YEARS OLD!"** His energy form began to crack and break like a mask being broken. Through the façade the forest demon could see his master's three snarling faces; dragon heads snorting flames, a rapid dog snarling, a griffin opening its beak in protest, and an inhumanly angry face sending tendrils of fear down Silvanus's spine.

"L-Lord Bune what would you have me do?"

"**Where's Hyperion?"** As unlucky as it was there was a noticeable underlying of fear in the demon lord's tone.

"He's fighting Amon in what the humans call Moscow." Silvanus answered.

"**Tell him Amon is no longer on our list of priorities. I want him to find those brats and bring them to me. I don't care if he has to chop off both their arms and legs or even rip their little tongues out but just get them to me intact. If not both then either one is fine." **He ordering slowly fading away.

"I understand my lord." Silvanus stood up to leave when his master called to him one last time.

"**Silvanus, I'd say goodbye to this city since you seem to love it so much. In a few seconds it's going to be nothing but a memory." **An evil laugh left the figure's lips before fading away completely.

With the demon lord gone the darkness surrounding the room began to fall back revealing the skyscraper view of the destroyed city of Paris. Silvanus did love the city, eh couldn't quite place the reason but coming to the city was always a favorite pass time, the sites, the people, and Eiffel Tower. Now the city looked barely recognizable due to the supernatural war being waged in its streets. The once ionic Eiffel Tower was now smokes and on the verge of collapse. In the distant sky Silvanus could see the object that would deliver the coup de grace to the dying city.

"Farewell my beloved Paris." Silvanus started letting a rose he'd summoned ride along the wind. "Know that you will live on forever in the memory of Silvanus, Master of the Black Forest." A portal of thorns and petals opened behind him and he stepped through, ignoring the waves of atomic fire that engulfed the city like a tsunami.

* * *

A/N:

Silvanus: A Roman forest deity.

Bune: A demonology, that's all I can say.

Next chapter will be completely devoted to the showdown between Vergil and his Hollow, I'm gonna try and get it out by Thursday.


	9. Chapter 9: Azure Heart

This chapter will completely focus on the Vergil vs. Hollow Vergil battle (Mission 05: Own Shadow).

I do not own anything, Ninja Theory and Capcom does.

_Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character give him power. _

_-Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

Chapter 9: Azure Heart

Waiting for them on the other side of the portal was a very displeased looking Hollow Vergil. The desert landscape remained unchanged with the expectation of the giant manifestation of Vergil's heart beating in the background. A gap formed a circle-like arena where the Hollow stood glaring at Dante and Vergil on the other side of the gap. Dry winds whipped kicked the sand up to ankle level and only growing stronger with every step Vergil and Dante took towards the apparition.

"You really are a pathetic sight you know that? All you had to do was just let it all go but you can' even do that right." The Hollow's ink black inks drilled into Vergil on contact. "You're a disgrace to your lineage."

Instead of anger all the white haired Nephilim's eyes showed was annoyance. "It's about time I shut your mouth for good." He ran his hand over his wounded chest while peering over at his heart. To his surprise the three holes in it were now completely filled up with blue light. His gaze turned to his hollow. "You have something that belongs to me." He pointed at the blue colored amulet hanging around Hollow Vergil's neck.

"This is mine." He responded grasping the amulet. This wasn't what he was expecting.

"Then I'll take it." Vergil dead-pinned jumping into the arena. Dante prepared to follow him but Vergil's voice stopped him. ""Dante, let me handle this one."

Looking over at the Hollow Dante was skeptical to let his brother fight the phantom alone. His feelings eased when he saw Vergil give him a smile, an honest smile.

"You've had your boss fight so would it hurt to let your brother have his?" He asked.

Withdrawing his hand he gave him a thumps up. "Kick his ass bro."

As soon as the words left Dante's lips Vergil dashed for the amulet only to be thrown back by Hollow Vergil. Kicking off the ground Vergil flew at his Hollow with Yamato angled for a vertical slash. Steel met harden wood sending Vergil back, a gut check earned a gasp of air from him and a sword swipe opened a wound on his right forearm. A right hook caught him off guard but not for long, he returned it with a palm strike to Hollow Vergil's left knee, stunning him.

Falling back Vergil narrowed his eyes at his look-alike. He was tired, exhausted from the battles and the removal of his heart still weighted heavily on his overall health. Seeing Hollow Vergil speed towards him he pushed his exhaustion to the side, now wasn't the time to take a break, now was the time to fight with everything he had left.

Blocking the attack with Yamato he ran it along the length of his enemy's katana, getting in right behind him to slash down his back. He performed a Cross Cut in that split second before Hollow Vergil spun around giving Vergil a new wound across his midsection. Flames covered the phantom Yamato signaling a demonic attack was coming, Vergil concentrated his power into his chest hoping it would be enough to stave off the attack. It sounded like steel bouncing off iron, Vergil shot his right fist forward hitting Hollow Vergil right in the gut.

Taking the opening Vergil performed two back to back Rapid Slashes, leaving at least six open wounds on his target. In return Hollow Vergil grabbed Vergil's arm in an iron grasp, ran his phantom Yamato across his shoulder, grinning evilly he thrust forward directly at Vergil's neck. He brought Yamato up knocking the sword off course and only scrapping past his neck, while yanking his arm free. Four Summoned Swords appeared over Hollow Vergil's head causing Vergil to start twitching in his legs.

They came one at a time forcing Vergil to go on the defensive again. The swords were stronger than he'd thought, none touched him but they provided the cover Hollow Vergil needed to get up close and perform a Flare on him. The next strike was blocked, Vergil swung his sheath directly at his enemy's skull, then followed up with a horizontal slash that drew black blood from the Hollow.

He knew the wound was nothing to be proud of but Vergil felt a ping of joy well as he'd finally stroke a meaningful blow.

The once clear skies and clam landscape had changed drastically over the first stage of the battle. Storm clouds had covered the sky and began pouring ink-black rain everywhere. Lightning crackled between the clouds and thunder seemed to boom every time the two crossed swords. In the faint distance the light of the sun could still be seen but that only furthered to make the scene even more ominous.

"I wouldn't get so cocky." Hollow Vergil called standing up right despite the wound on his stomach. "We've only just begun." He vanished in a puff of blue smoke alerting Vergil. "I know everything you'll do." His voice called reappearing behind Vergil.

_SWOOSH! _

Vergil rolled across the side holding his bleeding stomach, scraps of his jacket falling to the ground around him. A few feet away Hollow Vergil flung a fully charged Judgment Cut that nearly tore Vergil apart if he hadn't dashed to the left moments before the attack hit home. Hollow Vergil was up in the air laughing as he flung Aerial Raves from the sky, Vergil skillful avoided the attacks noting the surge in demonic energy to Hollow Vergil's legs. Just as he'd predicted he came down with a Killer Bee kick crushing the ground where Vergil stood not five seconds ago.

"I call this little number Roulette Spin." Vergil whispered calling upon his own demonic power covering Yamato in a small sea of fire.

Hollow Vergil cried in pain a she felt the katana's edge and hellish flames left him off the ground into the sky and continue climbing. The younger twin shot a Sword Illusion that pulled him right back to the ground in front of him, exactly where he was able to perform a devastating Divorce on his chest. Shaking off the pain the phantom performed the same attack but Vergil caught his arm mid swing. Like a viper he spun directly under the Hollow, lifting him off the ground and executing a dragon kick directly on his face.

Immediately springing back up from the attack Hollow Vergil teleported directly above Vergil, slamming his katana down on top of his. The brute force pushed Vergil back kicking sand into the air. Overhead lightning broke through the sky, flowing through the phantom Yamato and directly into Vergil's body. Crying in pain Vergil let his guard down allowing the Hollow to run his angelic-charged Yamato along his gut then over his right shoulder.

Lifting his hand up he shot five Summoned Swords at Vergil, three he could only counter leaving the other two buried in his chest. "Feeling a little tired Vergil? All you have to do is give in." The Hollow smugly called seeing the leader of the Order in pain.

Tightening his fist Vergil crushed the spectral swords with sheer force of power. "Go fuck yourself." He called back to the phantom raising his own hand. "That's my heart over there. This is my mind. My world, my rules."

From all over sand rushed forward at Vergil's command and began covering Hollow Vergil. It welled up into an immense tornado with no escape, Vergil slammed his palm down sending an invisible pulse through the whole storm. The sand storm collapsed onto of Hollow Vergil but not before giving off a fierce thump like a crusher crushing a vehicle.

"Did you get him?" Dante called dusting the sand off his lower legs.

A white object exploded from the sand shooting high up into the clouds.

"That would be a no." Vergil answered readying himself for whatever was coming.

Clouds, rain, and lightning twisted like snakes forming what could only be described as a storm dragon with Hollow Vergil standing on top of it. It roared before shooting downward at Vergil with its mouth gaping open, a vortex of lightning churning inside like a multi-leveled fan.

Holding up his prized katana Vergil unsheathed it so about a foot of the blade shown. Spreading his feet apart he braced for the impact but still kept his gaze focused on the Hollow riding the storm dragon. The dragon slammed into the sword, kicking up a massive storm of sand, rock, and sending dark clouds and gusts of wind to the side. The force of impact was nothing less than what he'd expected, he was pushed backward but was able to turn it into a full-circle spin.

_SWOOP! _

After absorbing the attack Yamato crackled with power that was contained as Vergil sheathed the sword watching Hollow Vergil disappearing in a flash of smoke.

_**CLING! **_

The storm infused Yamato broke past its phantom copy, sinking deep into Hollow Vergil's left shoulder blade. Not stopping there Vergil slashed the phantom three more times, blasting him to the edge of the arena leaving a trail of black blood on the sand. In a second her was up and speeding towards Vergil with a set of swords rotating around him forming a buzz saw. Blue sparks erupted from the collision slicing apart even the smallest grains of sand as Vergil countered the attack. His right arm was cut from top to bottom but he could still move it, just with a lot more pain.

'If I hadn't brought my sword up I'd be out one arm.' Vergil grimaced wishing his wounds would heal faster. 'I can't keep doing this forever, I've got to do something, take an arm or leg off.' Turning back he saw Hollow Vergil had teleported to a spot directly in front of his heart. Blue scar-like markings appearing behind him giving him the appearance of a deity about to pass judgment on him.

"Vergil above you!" Dante shouted noticing the attack before Vergil could.

Coming down like a missile the skyscraper sized Summoned Sword slammed into the ground creating a deep gash in the stand. Vergil had rolled just a mere two feet away when he saw the blue light appear around him an another humongous sword appear in the air above his head. The next spot he dashed to had four lights appear meaning four swords were coming down in a Y-shaped formation.

Vergil snapped to the left side only to find himself in the same situation. From his spot in front of the his beating Hollow Vergil laughed at the sight like he was watching a sports game, it made Vergil wish he could sprout wings and impale the phantom even if it meant injuring his own heart. The sick game continued for what was probably ten minutes until Hollow Vergil decided he wanted to draw blood from the younger Nephilim personally.

Coming down with a Star Fall kick he temporarily blinded Vergil in a haze of sand. Spinning on his heel Vergil cut through the sand, countering an attempted sword swipe at his throat. The exchange of sword blows grew faster and faster, more intense, strong enough that the air began to crackle with power.

_**BOOM! **_

No longer were Vergil and his phantom look alike fighting on the ground, they were in the sky, back on the ground, and back in the sky again. Their forms weren't visible to the human eye anymore but Dante's eyes weren't human, he could see them, no, he could see the clashing of steel against steel.

_CLING! CLANG! CLING! CLING! CLING! _

Blue orbs flashed everywhere he saw them clash; in the sky, on the ground, and right next to him. Sand and rock were cut apart in the fierce exchange that seemed to drag on for an eternity. The storm had grown in intensity forcing Dante to put up a telekinetic shield to keep from getting wet. With his superhuman eyes he could see the rain drops being cut into at least two pieces each letting him know just how serious the battle was becoming.

One orb the size of a billboard exploded in mid-air, Vergil shot out to one side with his hollow grinning on the other. Throwing his free hand open Hollow Vergil summoned a literal storm of Summoned Swords, far more than Vergil thought he could deflect. The countless blades launched forward like bullets one after another.

Still hovering in mid-air Vergil did his best to deflect the attacks, stopping them from hitting any part of his major body but failing to avoid the cuts aimed at his sides. The barrage brought him down to the ground with his clothing in awful condition with cuts and blood stains on every inch of his jacket and pants. His face had sustained few cuts but the look in his eyes had now changed to cold fury.

Stepping lightly onto the ground Hollow Vergil regarded him with a look of a disappointed adult scolding a child. "Take a good look on the power you could have had." Dark blue flames wrapped around the phantom completely consuming him until he was nothing but an orb of sapphire-colored flames and dark light. Hollow Vergil stepped through the flames now shrouded in a new form; dark gray armor covered every inch of his body with blue outlines running up from his feet to all the way to two downward curving horns on his helmet, a purple cape bellowed with the desert wind, and lastly dark blue/purple energy coiled off an ominous looking zweihander.

Hollow Vergil was expecting a great many things from his 'creator' but he wasn't expecting a blank, almost bored look on his face.

…

"You're really going with the knight look?" Vergil inquired cocking his head to the side with squinted eyes.

_SWOOSH! _

The next thing Vergil knew he was sailing across the ground with a gushing wound on his right side rib cage. He didn't remember when his transformed hollow had summoned its sword or even when he'd blocked it, all he could sense was something dark and powerful behind him. When he was able to regain his focus he saw the zweihander handing straight for him. He didn't even bother parrying, he just rolled out of the way watching blue and purple flames superheat the sand until it turned into glass and shattered. The next slashes call came in such rapid succession Vergil ended up taking a few scrapes and on his arms and even on his neck.

Slashing upward Hollow Vergil threw a whirlwind of demonic energy sucking up Vergil, giving him new cuts and wounds all over his body. Rushing forward he attempted a Stinger but Vergil used his own sword as a deflector knocking the attack off course. A bolt of demonic power shot through the tip tearing apart the sand and rock in that direction.

_CLING! CLING! _

Hollow Vergil performed a spinning slash connecting with Yamato twice, sending Vergil crashing into the ground. Deciding on a new tactic Vergil launched four sets of Summoned Swords along with a wave of sand and earth at the armored phantom. With one swipe Hollow Vergil tore through them all.

"Having second thoughts Vergil?" His voice now possessed a triple echo. He held up his black zweihander admiring the power coursing through it. "You had your chance and now it's time to pay the price for turning it down!" A cyclone of blue/purple energy formed around the large blade, he swung sending a wave of demonic energy at Vergil who was backed up to the edge of the arena.

"No, I was just saying thanks for finally giving me a challenge." Divine energy sprung up at Vergil's feet forming protective wall around him. It endured the energy wave but not a downward swing from Hollow Vergil's zweihander. Before he could move in he brought the sword up forcing Vergil half off the ledge.

"Addio!" Hollow Vergil yellowed swinging the sword towards Vergil's collar bone.

_SWOOSH! _

All the black zweihander cut through was black smoke much to Hollow Vergil's shock.

_CRACK! _

Bouncing off his helmet the white haired twin enjoyed the sound of metal bending slightly under the heel of his slacks as he performed a Star Fall kick. In fierce retaliation the hollow swing his sword knocking Vergil some twenty feet into the air where h appeared to exchange blows with him again. Against the empowered zweihander and the overwhelming amount of power his hollow was putting out Vergil was at a disadvantage. With one strike Hollow Vergil brought Vergil back down to the ground but this time Vergil was ready.

Just as he came down Vergil summoned his demonic power into his katana causing it to glow a deep red color.

_**CRACK! **_

Cracks spread through the arena but Vergil remained mostly unharmed much to Hollow Vergil's slight shock. Pushing him back Vergil brought his knee up against his chin then his right elbow against his armored gut. Even with the supernatural armor protecting him Hollow Vergil still felt the attack bruise his bones causing him to teleport back a few feet.

Dark lightning arced between the twin gauntlets and grieves covering his arms and legs. Seconds later blue bolts of energy raced toward Vergil with the same speed his summoned swords did. Easing back his shoulders Vergil deflected them in the same manner he used in deflecting bullets. Changing to his gauntlets the armored phantom rushed forward delivering a painful uppercut followed by a straight kick to the gut, both enhanced by the demonic lightning coursing around them. Demonic fists met supernatural steel as Vergil struck back using Yamato and Hollow Vergil continued with his hand-to-hand combat.

_CLING! _

"Shit," Vergil cursed watching Yamato sail into the pit separating the arena from the rest of the desert. 'It's been a while since I've had some bare-handed combat, now's a good time to get in some practice.' Cracking his knuckles he got into a fighting stance similar to a martial artist's.

Seeing the Nephilim standing before him ready to continue fighting with nothing but his fists Hollow Vergil threw back his head in laughter. "Oh you must have lost it by now." He held up his zweihander menacingly while slowly walking toward him. "Don't worry I'll make it quick." He rushed forward bringing up his sword for a horizontal slash.

Vergil easily moved outside of the sword and the flames reach surprising Hollow Vergil, he brought his sword around again, Vergil dodged just as he did before. In the split second Vergil saw an opening and performed a quick 1-2-3 combo followed by a roundhouse kick. The next blow was a series of quick jabs to the stomach that followed after a failed upward slash. Growling in anger Hollow Vergil sent another wave of demonic energy at Vergil, taking a stance with both his arms out he caught the wave in his palm, channeled it, and then shot it back at the hollow.

Blocking the attack with his sword Hollow Vergil glared at Vergil. "Still got some bark left in you huh?"

Vergil's arms were cut and bleeding in various places but at the question his arms seemed to harden into steel. "Do you?"

_CLING1 BANG! BANG! _

The zweihander was infused with demonic energy that could make any demon stop in fear, its edge was as sharper than the greatest of swords and it was wielded by a being with superhumanly levels of swordsmanship. Yet for all that it bounced off harmlessly against Vergil's glowing forearms. Moving his hands in perfect coordination he countered each swing and delivered a counter blow in the form of a punch or a kick. Slowly cracks started to appear in the demonic armor Hollow Vergil had summoned enraging him to the point he foolishly swung his zweihander at Vergil's legs. Focusing his demonic power the sword bounced off Vergil's leg with a slight _thud_, Vergil struck his left palm at his opponent's chest sending a surge of angelic energy through his body.

'W-Why can't I move?' Hollow Vergil thought struggling to lift his massive sword as Vergil hit him with two more palm strikes to his chest. More angelic power surged through his body making him grunt in pain. 'He's forcing angelic energy into my body!' His left leg shot up with pain when he stomped on his foot, in anger he swung a wild hay-maker at Vergil.

Bringing his arm up Vergil stopped the attack leaving his hollow completely defenseless, he began his assault. He struck him eight times in the chest with palm strikes, ten in the gut with jabs, elbow blows, and knee blows that left Hollow Vergil breathless. His counter attack was left side swing, Vergil caught the arm easily and snapped it, enjoying the sound of metal and bone breaking under the force of his attack. Pulling both his hands back Vergil focused his angelic power between his palms forming a transparent blue orb of energy.

Hollow Vergil held both his hands out firing bolt after bolt of dark energy but Vergil bobbed and weaved past them still carrying the glowing energy ball. Once he was within striking distance he threw both his hands forward practically forcing the energy ball into Hollow Vergil's stomach. An explosion of light blinded Vergil followed by a few shards of metal shooting outward from where his attack had hit.

"Enough of this!" Hollow Vergil roared lifting his zweihander to the sky summoning more demonic power around it. "This is where it all ends for you!"

Steeling himself Vergil channeled all the power he could into his hands deciding he wasn't going to evade the attack, he was going to stop it. He watched Hollow Vergil spring toward him with the zweihander raised up high.

"Sorry but I'm just getting started!" Laying both his fingers flat he caught the sword just as it came down never letting it or its aura touch him save for his hands.

An inferno of blue and purple light erupted from where the two were completely blowing away all the sand and cracking the earth they stood on like it was glass. Vergil's arms bucked but they didn't give under the demonic power surging through the sword's edge, burning all the skin off his hands and traveling up his body. Seeing him so defiant against him Hollow Vergil blasted him with more power encompassing Vergil in his demonic aura and putting even more force behind his zweihander. Still, Vergil's position remained strong, not taking one step backward even as both his arms were practically ablaze with blue flames.

"What the hell is it?" Hollow Vergil asked bewildered as to how the white haired Nephilim was able to take so many blows, block his attacks barehanded, and still have the will to keep fighting. "What's keeping you going? Do you think you can be a white angel?" He roared pressing the blade further against Vergil.

In his head Vergil thought about all the dirty deeds he'd committed in his life in the name of the greater good. Chuckling slightly he answered his hollow with a somewhat amused smirk. "No, but I don't want to be a black angel either!" New strength welled-up inside him, his eyes blazed the same cosmic blue they did when he summoned up Aether against Hollow Dante. The blade grew lighter in Vergil's, the demonic power radiating from it began to sting less and less until all he could feel was the cold steel of the zweihander's surface.

Kicking him away Vergil watched Hollow Vergil pick himself off the ground and charge him again with his right hand crackling with demonic lightning again. His mind shifted from the oncoming threat to Yamato, he knew it was near him, all he had to do was summon it.

"Be gone!" He swung his fist right at Vergil's face.

"That's my line asshole."

Like a boomerang Yamato jetted from the sandy bits it had been cast into and descended towards Vergil. Before the sword could come down Vergil caught summoned his sheath lining it directly up with where his katana would fall.

_CRUNCH! _

Hollow Vergil's pain-filled echo rolled over the storming desert as his right forearm was impaled like a sandwich between Yamato and its hilt. The demonic armor covering him cracked revealing bleeding white skin underneath.

_**CRUNCH! **_

Vergil completely sheathed the sword through the hollow's arm now completely sandwiching his arm between the sword and sheath like a fish. He raised his left hand but Vergil was faster. With the speed of a jungle cat he kneed him in the gut at least five times then twirled around Hollow Vergil twisting his arm in the process. Giving a small grunt of effort Vergil flung him across the air, releasing him from Yamato and watching him skin like a pebble across the ground.

Cradling his bleeding arm Hollow Vergil teleported back in front of Vergil's heart, the once blue outlines on his armor now running various shades of red. When the Summoned Swords came at Vergil he deflected them back at their source. Frustrated Hollow Vergil continued firing valley after volley or ring of Summoned Swords at Vergil who effortlessly batted them off or jumped aside just as the swords closed in on him.

"Let's see you deflect this." He summoned four giant swords and sent them downward at Vergil.

Surprisingly the swords stopped when Vergil held his hand toward the sky.

_DRIP! _

Noticing for the first time Hollow Vergil and Dante saw the rainstorm had changed into snow, cold as expected but gentle falling snow. The desert wasteland was rapidly becoming a winter wasteland adored with rising rock formations and swords that seemed to have sprung up from out of nowhere.

"Heads up you bastard." Vergil quietly whispered launching all four of the gigantic swords at Hollow Vergil. Mid-flight the swords shrink yet still mostly retained their form, slamming into Hollow Vergil like bullets. He rocked away from the heart taking more Summoned Swords both large and small, further cracking his demonic armor.

Breaking off Hollow Vergil came at Vergil bringing his zweihander against Vergil's katana. With his free hand Vergil conjured up a spectral sword while dragging the zweihander to the side. Even though it shattered after one cut the Summoned Sword created another crack in the armor, the second sword created an even large one. Hollow Vergil fell back on the defensive against Vergil's dual assault; Yamato in one hand and a Summoned Sword in the other. Getting in close Vergil executed devastating Cross Cut on his abdomen area breaking away two-thirds of the demonic armor on Hollow Vergil's chest.

"Bingo!" Hollow Vergil knocked Yamato out of Vergil's hand.

Before he could strike Vergil rushed forward with a sword in each hand. The enhanced blades went through the thighs of both legs causing Hollow Vergil to howl in pain. Using the sword handles as leverage Vergil brought both his knees up against Hollow Vergil's then backflip kicked him.

Catching Yamato the younger son of Sparda summoned an aura of divine energy himself causing a feint angel wing to appear on his left shoulder. The Rapid Slash that followed was twenty times stronger than normal, completely shattering the demonic armor Hollow Vergil wore. Ink-colored blood poured from the cuts all over Hollow Vergil's chalk white body making him appear somewhat similar to an equally injured Vergil.

Walking toward the phantom Vergil gave him a bemused expression similar to the one he had given him during their battle. "Don't tell me that's all you've got. You kept babbling about all the power I'd get but look at you here, it's pathetic."

Letting his anger fuel him Hollow Vergil got up again and charged Vergil still wielding the zweihander.

"Let's finish this." Vergil drew Yamato then slammed it into the ground creating a small eruption of red energy.

Hollow Vergil was shot ten feet into the air but still held on tightly to his sword. He nearly lost his grip when he felt Vergil's Yamato run across his chest coursing with demonic power, he was pushed further into the cold air. Vergil didn't let up on his attack; he performed two back-to-back Divorce attacks followed by a Killer Bee kick pushing him further towards the sky, he used both his legs to deliver a series of bone-crushing kicks and knee jabs that completely shattered all his ribs, with both his hands (including a sheathed and unsheathed Yamato) he rained down a furious set of attacks on Hollow Vergil's head and chest.

Watching his brother continually beat his hollow further into the sky Dante smiled proudly. "Holy shit, I didn't know he had that much power in him, even with his ticker ripped out." His grin grew wider upon seeing Vergil use a series of Summoned Swords in combination with his Rising Star attack. "Okay Vergil I think ya won now stop! You're gonna break my record for longest air combo!" He called barely able to make out the two fighters.

By now Vergil had blasted his hollow well into the snow clouds watching him still desperately hold onto his de-transformed sword. Flame-like wisps of energy clouded around Vergil just as his eyes changed into pure black slits with red outlines in tandem with his sword.

_**SWOOSH! **_

It was like a meteor making impact, that was the best way to describe the shockwave that blew back all the snow from where Hollow Vergil landed. His landing completely broke the arena they'd been fighting on leaving a small assembly of snow-covered rocks. Stumbling out of the rumble the phantom now sported a large gash across his stomach form which blood and wisps of darkness seemed to flow out then disappear.

"I'd look up if I were you." Dante off handedly suggested gazing at a blue object descended rapidly on the hollow.

Still dazed he looked up to see a dark blue ball of energy heading straight for him. Behind the cascade of energy Hollow Vergil saw two dark orbs glaring down on him along with the ominous glow of an empowered katana.

Mere moments from the attack Hollow Vergil could only saw one thing after taking such a brutal beating. "Ah fuck."

_**SWOOSH! **_

The sword traveled a diagonal path from his left shoulder down to his right side hip. A mount of snow exploded behind him trailed by an outline of darkness mirroring the shape of his final wound. At last drained of all his strength Hollow Vergil dropped his phantom Yamato then fell backwards with barely enough energy to push himself upright.

Walking toward him ominously Vergil sheathed his katana and dismissed the frightening aura around him. Eying the hollow one last top he dropped to one knee and gripped the amulet.

"Like I said earlier, this belongs to me." He sneered at the defeated hollow.

"We're one in the same!" The phantom whizzed actually fearful of what came next.

"Exactly." Vergil's grip on the amulet tightened somehow causing the hollow pain. "When I look into your eyes I see all the things I hate about humanity; greed, envy, darkness, deceit, pride, and bloodlust." His eyes glowed ruby red until surprising they receded, almost melting back into their usual blue-gray color. "But…it's like you said; we're one in the same. So that means I'm all those things too, but that's fine. I'm not perfect." Determination filled his eyes and his hand began glowing a mix of white and blue as did the hollow's body. "You were right about one thing; there's always time for a second chance."

Closing his eyes Vergil slowly began recalling the hollow into himself, Hollow Vergil's body began transforming form wisps of black smoke into wisps of blue light that flowed gently into Vergil's chest.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" The hollow cried as it was reabsorbed back into the white-haired Nephilim.

Once the last of the hollow was reabsorbed Vergil felt a white-hot feeling rush through his body, into his soul and the next thing he knew his whole world went white.

'All this power…' He thought feeling literal waves of power wash over him. 'But not the kind that counts, no, that's what they're for.' Laughing lightly to himself Vergil channeled all the power inward, knowing what he was going to use it for.

Outside Dante, who had slide down to speak to his brother, had to cover his eyes from the immense explosion of azure light that covered everything for hundreds of miles. The moment the light began fading Dante waded toward his twin hoping he hadn't been overtaken by the surge he must have felt from reabsorbing his hollow.

Standing in the snow he could see Vergil; his clothing almost fully restored , all his wounds healed, and the giant beating heart now gone. He ran his hand over his hair pushing it back into his usual style before facing Dante. His skin had returned to its healthy color but what was most catching were his eyes; they had the same calmness they had when Dante first met his brother but now there was something more there, peace.

Still a little skeptical he took only one step forward. "So…do I have my baby brother back?"

Laughing softly he rolled his shoulders. "Don't push it."

Cracking a grin Dante did something most uncharacteristic of someone like him; he ran p and hugged his brother one with a bear hug.

"What were you expecting? Me to come out with some kind of mask or symbol on my head?" Vergil jokingly asked after being released.

"Hey, you never know." Dante chuckled.

Vergil's eyes took on a half-way sadden or half-way annoyed shine to them. "Listen okay when we get out of here…we'll try doing it your way."

Dante couldn't have grinned any wider.

* * *

AND FINISH! There's the Vergil vs. Hollow Vergil battle, it obliviously differs from the game fight but since this is a typed story I decided to expand it, I pre-planned it out and I'm rather pleased with how it all turned out.

A/N: I improvised Vergil's fighting style since to me he seems like the kind of warrior who wouldn't just be skilled at sword fighting but also hand-to-hand combat and martial arts.

Yes, Hollow Vergil did transform into Nelo Angelo, thought it might serve as symbolism when you consider how he came to be and what Vergil defeating him symbolizes.

Mask and Symbol: I'm sorry but they're two of my favorite animes, I couldn't resist.

Thanks to ninjaeris 13 for being the third person to favorite this story.

Addio-Italian for _farewell_.

Lastly please rate and review this chapter, I want to know how it stacks up against my Dante vs. Killing Face rematch.


	10. Chapter 10: Uprising

A/N: This chapter takes place simultaneously and directly after Chapter 9 and will focus on Kat, Martin, and a new character: Cecily Aizawa. Warning: This chapter contains mentions of rape, sexual abuse, and torture. To answer a question from the last chapter: Vergil hasn't gained Beowulf though he is able to use his demon powers to mimic it, he will eventually get the full thing.

I Do Not Own Anything, Ninja Theory and Capcom does.

* * *

Chapter 10: Uprising

30 Feet below USP Tucson, Arizona…

She could feel it all around her cell; chaos. Normally this was a good thing for demons but not in this way.

'They're getting their asses kicked.' She thought watching the magic lock on her door dissolve. Every few minutes her cell would violently shake sending a thin layer of dust and mud onto the floor.

_**BOOM! **_

"It's now or never." Anger and hope swelled in her eyes like a tornado as she channeled her demonic energy into her hands. The energy orbs looked almost like miniature meteorites cooking the air around her arms. Her eyes turned to the look waiting for the last glyph to fade giving her a chance for escape. "Five…four…three…two…one!" The last glyph faded and the rag-covered girl flew through the door propelled by her own unholy power.

She caught both her jailors completely off guard, smashing her meteor orbs into both their chests, killing them on impact. In the hail of smoke and rubble she activated her Devil Trigger. Red sparks and black tendrils covered her body until she was completely shrouded in a bubble of dark energy. When the bubble disappeared she stepped out in her accursed demon form; black armored scales covered her body, two metal wings each sprouted from both sides of her back, her arms were covered with jagged black armor that seemed to transform into coal-colored bone towards her clawed finger tips, her feet were replaced with three razor sharp talons that dug deeply into the stone floor, her already obscured face was covered by a demonic helmet that only showed four glowing red eyes and a face plat covered her entire mouth and cheeks. (A/N: If it helps think of the Alto Angelo from DMC4)

_**CRINK! CRINK! **_

Over on one balcony a squad of demon guards noticed her. "It's prisoner T-36! Call for back up now!"

"Why should we? I say we kill the bitch no-" A demonic bullet split the demon's skull in half followed by its chest being cracked open by a hail of gunfire.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

Every round that left the dual .45 caliber pistols sounded like a tank shell. She held one over the other watching her gunfire tear through both the demons and the prison walls behind them. Their bodies slopped to the ground or fell off the railings into the darkness below.

"It's payback time." She growled running with both her guns blazing at her sides shooting anything that came into her sights. It didn't matter if they were prisoners (human or demon) or guards, she made sure they all dropped dead with holes in their chests or heads.

The further she went the narrower the hallways got forcing her to turn herself sideways to keep her pistols aimed in both directions. Demonic guards kept coming in and out either to detain prisoners or make a run for their lives. The girl didn't give them any mind, she hated the demons with every ounce of her being but there were bigger things than exacting her vengeance.

"Shit, we can't hold them all here!" She heard one demon scream moments before another drove its blade arm into its throat.

"Who cares idiot? This whole place is fucked! Let's just get to the surface and scramble!" This demon was larger than the rest and wielded a massive broad-axe in one hand and a double barrel shotgun in the other.

"Great idea, sad you won't live to execute it." She forced her demonic power into the barrels of both pistols causing them to turn blood red in color. The resulting blast was about the size of a cannonball with all the force of a missile, completely destroying all the demons and blowing a hole in the hallway.

"Damn baby, that's was some nice shooting!" A demon prisoner remarked coming up behind her.

_**BANG! **_

The demon fell to the ground with blood sprouting from its sizzling neck.

The next room she entered looked like what would happen if a prison riot ever was crossed with a giant-monster battle royale; bloody, chaotic, and loud. Curses sailed across the chasm along with fire balls, lightning bolts, energy balls, goo, and any other projectile attack a demon could muster.

"Perfect." She whispered tucking away her guns. She'd been holding in her blood lust for years and now she had the perfect chance, even if she barely recognized any of the devils fighting for their survival. Flexing her clawed hands demonic energy crackled between them, behind her face plate she smiled.

She lost herself within the battle, one minute she was slamming her fist into one demon and the next she was ripping the eyeballs out of another. Normally this would have appalled her but ever since her _transformation _she'd learned to embrace her demonic nature.

'Your bastards did this to me.' She mentally cried ripping one demon's head clean off its shoulders. A look of pure horror flashed across the faces of the other demons beside her. She enjoyed seeing that look. 'Take a good look at the monster you've created!' Putting both her hands together she let loose a beam of red energy that cut through everything in its path, mid-way through she changed the beam into an orb then chucked it watching the explosion scatter limbs and stone everywhere. Throwing back her head in laughter she watched the remaining demons try to limp away, terrified out of their minds.

"Now, now Cecily…you're breaking the rules. If you don't stop we'll have to punish you again." A deep voice boomed from overhead.

The girl, Cecily's blood, once pumping now ran as cold and silent as ice. Turning her head she saw a group of winged demons descending from above the pit; leather like armor covered their bodies, their skin was a deep shade of green with patches of blood near the arms and necks, some had melee weapons such as swords or axes, others carried guns, some had black hand bands covering their eyes, and all wore a demonic emblem somewhere on their bodies.

"You're out of your cage whore," One of them spat holding up his hand, a magic seal appeared on it. "If you don't go back we'll have to drag you back kicking and screaming."

Cecily's voice was quiet and cold. "Go hand. Just try it."

He concentrated expecting the bindings on her to activate and force the girl to drop to the ground in pain. Nothing happened. Some of the other demons joined in manifested similar seals but still nothing happened. Confusion quickly spread through their ranks as to why they couldn't power down the empowered demonic girl they had used as their slave.

"What in hell's name is-"

Cecily flew forward propelled by both her wings and her own demonic power like a rocket. She crashed into the demon and went straight through four or five walls before slamming him into a cell wall. While the demon tried to recover its senses Cecily plunged her hand into its stomach and ripped out one of its lungs. The demon didn't even have time to give a whizzed breathe as Cecily smashed her fist against its face. Outside the tunnel she'd saw more of the demons flew forward raising their guns to fire. Before the bullets could leave the muzzles she rocketed out with her left arm out stretched and covered in demonic energy, her arm cut right through one demon leaving it in two pieces. She banked using her feet then shot forward again catching another demon against the wall.

Growling she slammed her foot right between the demon's legs crushing its testicles like grapes. "Hey guys…do you…remember any of it?" Rage began to simmer in her red eyes that homed on one of the flying demons with an eye patch.

Sensing her rage the demon made a bee-line for the crumbling ceiling of the chasm but Cecily was faster. Just like the previous times she blasted herself at the demon using him as a battering ram to go through all the stone and earth until they were in a darken cell with a dead human corpse in a corner.

"P-Please…s-sh-show mercy." The demon weakly begged as it was thrown against the wall.

Cecily's eyes practically lit with hellfire. "Mercy? You mean the same kind you gave me when you plunged your…your…thing into my mouth and I begged you to stop?" Both her right index finger and middle finger crackled with red lightning. "Sure, I'll give it to you!" She plunged both fingers deep into the demon's eyes, including its empty eye socket earning a cry of pain so loud it sounded like an elephant. "So having fun honey?" She laughed evilly digging her fingers deeper until she felt them brush up against the half-dead demon's brain. "Here comes the splatter." Between her fingers she let a spark that completely fried the fidgeting demon's brain completely.

Pulling her fingers out she began laughing at the demon's corpse.

"H-Holy shit." A male voice surprised her.

Behind the broken bars two human prisoners stood petrified after seeing her brutal kill the demon. Cecily didn't have time to consider whether to kill them or not because she felt two demons coming straight for her from below.

Using her wings she flew out of the cell just as two demons burst through the floor tearing the humans apart. They both came at Cecily with their weapons raised, she raised a shield of red energy making the weapons bounce off. A blade made of demonic energy formed from her right arm and she swung it cutting the head off one demon and severing the arm of another. The remaining demon fell back as its comrades burst through not caring about the human prisoners who stopped to stare at them in fear.

"Give up Cecily," The lead demon said. "Just go back to your cell and I promise we won't have to…punish you. I'll even stand guard at your door myself."

For answer she created an explosion of demonic energy so powerful it knocked all the flying demons into the prison wall saved for one that Cecily gut-checked into another cell. While the demon groaned Cecily straddled it so tight she could hear its hip bones snap under the pressure.

"Brings back memories huh?" She impaled all ten of her claws into the demon's chest. "Those…Friday Night gifts…do you remember them?" Demonic lightning shot into the demon's body like poison making it howl in pain. "I think it's my turn for fun don't you think?" Slowly she began to channel more lightning into the demon's body while tightening her hips in the appearance of riding the demon.

_**CRACKLE! CRACKLE! CRACKLE! **_

A charred corpse was all that remained when Cecily sensed an axe heading straight for her next. The axe cut through the demon's body forcing Cecily to back out into the open where she felt a barrage of fireballs pelt her to the ground. For the first time her body ached all over, the pain was faded quickly enough but not before one of the demons had slammed down into her, straddling her in a position she knew all too well.

Leaning in low enough for her to smell its disgusting breathe Cecily winced. "You stupid little whore!" The demon grabbed her neck to make sure they were looking each other in the eye. "Every night we showed you pleasures very few humans has had the privilege to. That night I…you spat at me!" He slapped her across the face in anger. "You pathetic bitch, you otta be grateful I decided share my promotion with you!"

"Brother please calm down," One of the other demons chuckled while digging its clawed hands into the chest of a screaming human prisoner. "We all know how much you value your pride but let's face it; you stink when it comes to love making."

"Those ugly-ass toads were better than you." Cecily spat remembering when the masters of the frozen soil…visited her with anger.

"Is that so whore?" He tightened his grasp on her throat. "Then please give me a second chance, I promise you I'll make it much rougher this time." His arm morphed into a demonic drill that began spinning at rapid speed. "Now…open up and take your punishment like that good little bitch we've all come to love!"

Cecily's rage boiled over at making her Devil Trigger explode with demonic power. Her hands caught the drill before it could reach her face and crushed it. The situation quickly turned as Cecily's aura blew back all the other demons but only burned some of the skin off the one she had in a choke hold.

_**CRINK! CRINK! **_

The face plates covering her mouth sprung open to reveal a set of sharpen teeth that could have torn through the demon's skin easily and indeed they did. Slamming him up against the wall Cecily proceeded to drive her fists deeply into the demon's gut, every blow se could hear a rib crack or an organ rupture. "You said you liked it rough? Guess what; I like it rough too now!" She sped up her blows creating cracks all over the cell due to the superhuman pressure of her attacks. "Remember when you forced me into that stupid bunny outfit?" Her fist finally went straight through the demon's gut silencing it forever.

Her next target was fleeing down the tunnel she'd made fearful of her wrath. "Oh no we're not leaving so soon are we?" In one wing beat she brought her knee directly into the demon's face, knocking him onto a platform that stood overlooking the abyss Cecily had escaped from. "You're the one who liked the maid outfits right?"

The demon tried to scramble away but couldn't due to its broken wings and legs. Out of the corner of her eyes Cecily eyed a set of broken cell bars and broke into a devilish smile. "This really isn't a good day for you fuckers is it?" In her hands demonic energy morphed the broken rod into a sharpened spear that seemed to hum with killing intent.

Realizing what she was planning the guard demon screamed in protest. "PLEASE DON'T! I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST FOLLOWING THE OTHERS, I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF IT!"

To Cecily it was all just meaningless noise. "You…you raped me five times, one of them you said I ought to be proud if I ended up carrying you're…your…" After rolling the wailing demon over on its backside she rammed the rod right in between its ass and continued driving the spear deeper. "HERE'S YOUR MERCY!"

She lost track of how long she tortured the rapist or how she killed every other living thing that tried to come near her. The only thing that pulled her away from her retribution was the low rumbling from abyss along with the blinding light that light up the chasm. Pushing the mangled corpse aside she watched waves of energy shift and churn forming a whirlpool that seemed to rock the entire prison.

"Time to go I guess." She kicked the corpse off the ledge into the whirlpool, it was torn to pieces by the waves of energy. As she flew she saw the last guard demon try to make its escape. 'On second thought maybe one more won't hurt.'

Surprisingly he sensed her incoming attack and knocked her back into the wall. "Even with this whole place collapsing you still want to kill me?" He asked baffled.

Picking herself up Cecily answered back with hatred oozing in her voice. "When you see your rapists for ten years leave themselves wide open you tend to take the chance for payback. Besides you guys taught me if you see an opening take it." A black medallion appeared in her right hand glowing with red demonic power. "Scelestus, Mode X." The medallion morphed into a jet black one-sided broadsword with an upside down cross for a guard, a motorcycle-like handle, and set of blacken metal feathers on the other end of the guard. She revved up the handle causing a small jet of flames to shot from the guard and the blade glow re like falmes.

Their swords slashed against each other in the fading darkness, every strike sending sparks raining down. The guard demon had experience but in the face of Cecily's fury his blows began to pounce off while her sword swipes began to draw blood. After parrying an upward slash she thrust her demonic sword into his left shoulder all the way to the guard. Before the demon could scream she gave a swift uppercut, sending him crashing through into a fleeing human prisoner.

While the guard was dazed he was able to respond fast enough to avoid Cecily's sword cutting him in half though she did end up cutting off his left arm at the shoulder. "Damn it what do you want from me!"

Tears poured from her eyes as she swung her sword across the demon's chest spraying blood all over her face-helmet. "I want my virginity back! I want my humanity back! My childhood! I want all the things you fucking assholes took from me!" Black and red energy wrapped around the sword just ash Cecily brought it down on top of the demon's sword, breaking through it severing all his right wings.

Helplessly the demon fell to the cracked ground with the vengeful girl he'd sexually abused for so long hovering over him like an angel of vengeance. Desperately he tried to crawl over to a hole he knew lead back down into the abyss where the energy melt-down was happening, it would be better than the fury he knew was coming for him. Sadly just when he felt his hands touch the corners he was yanked back by a set of hot metal hands and slammed flat on the ground.

A sharpened knife manifested in Cecily's hand as she stopped on the wounded chest of the demon. "I've been waiting for this for too long." That was all she said before she rammed the knife into the demon's chest repeatedly, laughing at the demon's futile attempts to stop her. She stabbed him somewhere between twelve and twenty-five times before she got bored and just sliced his chest open to pull out the slow beating heart of the demon.

"…Cecily…I…beg…please…" His voice came out more as a hollow whisper but to Cecily it sounded like herself when she was held down and gang-raped.

"…What goes around comes around." Cecily stabbed the heart, nearly tearing it in half with all the force she forced into her hand. Standing up her Devil Trigger began to fade slowly but ignored it. Spreading out her wings she flew upward past the various corpses and battles.

Her flight ended when she saw came to the front desk of what she knew as the front part of the Tucson Prison office. Before she could take one step towards the door she sensed a familiar presence behind her. Fire balls manifested in both her hands as she spun around. "Forneus…I was hoping I'd get to at least cut one of your limbs off."

The demon that Cecily had known all her life was in his human form; outwardly handsome with slicked back brown hair, dark green eyes she knew weren't to be trusted, a pin-strapped suit, and a blue skull shaped ring on both middle fingers. At the disguised demon's side stood a few pissed off looking demons with blood pouring from various wounds or missing an entire arm or leg.

"Cecily I know you're probably getting some crazy ideas from all this…commotion but as your boss I'm going to have to ask you to remain calm, it's for your own safety." His voice was calm, steady and warming.

If Cecily had still been so blind, still human, she would have believed his words despite the mass of demonic beings all waiting patiently behind him. Forneus was that kind of demon; the kind that looked sweet, spoke with the passion and kindness of a saint, but behind the illusion was just like most other demons; vile and completely self-serving.

"What's going on out there?" Cecily was still mostly covered by her Devil Trigger's armor but with the armor fading her torn prison clothing could be seen. "I notice how I'm not in Limbo anymore so did something happen?"

"Unfortunately my beautiful doll, lord Mundus is dead and Limbo is collapsing into the human world." Anger flashed in his eyes but Forneus concealed it with false kindness. "I can take you out of here, help you find your pare-"

Cecily's enhanced bullets didn't kill him but they did knock him flat on his ass into the arms of his guards. As much as she wanted to stay and rip apart every demon in the prison she knew her freedom was a few steps away so she took it. "Next time I see you, I'm going to make you suffer, remember that!" Her Devil Trigger finally faded away (expect for her wings which just turned into darkened bird wings) revealing her face; short-cut blond hair that seemed so pale it could have passed for white and cold blue eyes that burrowed into the crowd of demons with enough hatred to melt a glacier.

Taking a running start she dodged the bullets ad blasts the demons threw at her never stopping in her quest to burst through the doors. Bright light assaulted her eyes but it was welcomed compared to the dim darkness she was used to. Spreading her wings Cecily sailed higher into the sky far away from the prison she'd practically grown-up.

* * *

Back inside Forneus rose back up in pain due to the bullets that penetrated his chest. At his side his second in command, Ferris helped him back-up. "Sorry boss but the shockwaves are going to rip the whole state apart."

"You mean Arizona's about to be wiped off the map?" He asked sensing the tremors rocking the federal prison.

"No boss," Ferris responded creating a map of the United States with a large crack starting in Arizona and ending in Louisiana of all places. "I mean the country's about to get a small but new fault line with everything close to it being demolished."

Rubbing his forehead the demon lord called for one of his warriors to bring him something ti drink, he vanished in a flash of light. "When Sparda said one day all of demon kind would get its bitch-slapping I didn't believe it. Now it looks like he might have attained clairvoyance." The demon reappeared holding a bottle of Russian vodka Forneus snatched and began drinking. "Okay Ferris, tell me who's dead and whose dying that I should know off."

In between Ferris's hands a crystal-like orb appeared showing an image of two smoking corpses of what… looked like were_ once toads_ impaled on top of one another on a radio tower. "Bael and Dagon are dead as you can see. Boss…it wasn't pretty."

Forneus's eyes twitched slightly at the sight of the two charred bodies of the ice demons he'd often employed. "Dead? Ferris they look like they were roasted by lightning! Who did the bastards in? Some chick with blond hair and lightning powers?"

Ferris shook his head changing the scene to Kyoto Japan where a bluish-yellow blur moved through the roof-tops killing demons in mass. "Not quite sir, it was a girl, a half-angel wielding a chain-scythe. She uh…cooked them good."

"Who else?"

"Argosax has been killed in London by a confirmed angel of death."

"Which one? Azazel? Samael?"

"Neither, some teenager just like with toad red and toad blue. Nevan's been defeated as well."

"Ah damn not her too." He downed the rest of the bottle. "She was one of the best partners a demon could have asked for."

"Actually boss she hasn't been killed, she just got her pretty ass kicked." Ferris said surprising Forneus before continuing. "Mammon's been killed as well, Raphael's kicked Berial's ass so bad he's had to cut a deal with Agares to escape the angels dragging his ass to the chamber. Baul and Modeus have cut all ties and gone rogue. Belphegor managed to make off with a few valuable items while he's left Vassago to be canned." Ferris continued listing names and events while Forneus summoned a cigar to take a smoke. "…And Hyperion's been sent after Sparda's boys."

Forneus nearly coughed on the smoke. "He's been what? Fuck!"

"Boss, if Bune gets the Nephilim we're screwed aren't we?" Ferris asked getting an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Yeah we will be but remember these are Sparda's brats." He took the cigar back into his mouth then waved his hand casually. The entire front part of the building blew away as if blown off by a tornado. "As much as it sucks to say this looks like Sparda was right," Forneus blew a puff of smoke looking at the clear skies. "He did get the last laugh on us after all."

* * *

Dante and Vergil stared at the fuzzy black disc that appeared before them.

"What the hell?" Dante asked about to poke it.

A second later Kat's fuzzy image appeared in the 'window' along with a boy with brown hair and golden-silted eyes.

"Dante! Vergil!" Kat's cried happily.

"Kat!" Both brothers said surprised.

The boy next to her babbled something in German before looking at the two of them with something of a sheepish smile. "Um…hello."

"I take it you're Martin?" Vergil asked noticing the German's obvious demonic nature.

"Ja, Martin Oberth. I uh…heard about you." It was clear he had no idea what to see but to Vergil that didn't matter.

"Kat what's going on up there? We've been seeing demon souls falling like rain down here." The youngest twin asked.

"Angels, after Limbo collapsed into the real world they came down and have started killing every demon in sight." Kat's answered surprised Vergil.

"Angels? How many a few hundred?"

"Try what looks like most of Heaven."

Before Vergil could answer Dante stepped in. "Kat are you alright? Are you hurt?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave him a small smile. "I'm glad to see both of you are…both of you are alright." Her smile faded replaced by a grim look the Nephilim knew meant bad news was coming. "Guys the barrier separating the supernatural world and the normal world…it's coming down."

"Is that bad?" Dante asked.

To answer his question Kat held up her hand and a fire ball appeared and the mark on her forehead glowed a faint blue color.

Vergil's quietness turned all three toward the white-haired youth. His face displayed the look of man currently trying to strategizing his next move like a chess player. "What's been the immediate affects?"

"All my senses have been increased beyond anything I thought possible. I didn't even know I could do some of this stuff." Kat played with the fireball in her hands, re-shaped into a star, dispersed it, created an orb of light then transformed it into ice. "I can sense almost everything, my field of vision, Vergil everywhere anyone who can fight is rising up and-"

"Demons are getting their asses kicked all over the world." Martin finished for her. "Basically shit is getting fucked up world-wide."

Upon hearing this Dante gave his brother a pat on the back. "Well I'd say we did it bro'. No more demon-controlled humanity."

The window stretched and warped like a pool of water being shaken.

"T-There's an earthquake ripping through the mid-west. It's being caused by the merging and that's not the only thing that's been altering, there's a snowstorm blowing through India, and Africa practically becoming a battlefield between the four seasons."

"Kat how can you sense things that far away?" Vergil asked bewildered. Kat had always been a strong medium but he never thought her abilities would grow to such a level.

Her forehead mark glowed even brighter illuminating the edges of the window. "Vergil with all the power overflowing into the world if I focus I can see and hear everything happening on the other side of the world. It's…it's unbelievable."

"Okay I Kat, I'm happy for ya but can you pull us out of here? I'm tired of running into evil albinos and really need a strawberry sundae after all this crap." Dante impatiently asked.

"Uh yeah Dante about that…we don't even know how to…" Kat's eyes moved back and forth between the twins uneasily.

"I can open a window for you two to go through." Martin spoke turning all attention on him. "I can see you two down there, I can see all the demons coming for you guys."

"How can you get us out?" Vergil asked.

"My windows, if I can get a lock on both of you and you can get to a place where that world and Earth on linked I can open a portal and pull both of you out." Martin explained.

"Why the hell are you helping us anyway?" Dante suddenly questioned still unsure of the boy.

He could tell Martin was visible unnerved but he had to know why he was doing all this.

"Because…it seemed like the right thing to do at the time and my vater asked me to seek out the sons of Sparda."

"Your what?"

"His father, okay we can talk about this later Kat can you sense a place we can do all this." Vergil asked his best friend.

A dark look came over her gray-green eyes making the boys slightly uneasy. "Y-Yeah, I've been sensing a lot of wired fluxes coming from your old home; Paradise."

At the mention of their childhood home the twin Nephilim faced each other with unreadable expressions.

"Seems like we're being fucked with huh?" Dante said crossing both hands over his chest.

Vergil simply nodded his head in agreement. "Okay Kat, Martin we'll be waiting for you at Paradise. Martin…" His gray-blue eyes locked with Martin's demonic gold eyes. "Protect her, verstehen?"

For a few seconds Martin seemed shocked but soon a determined look formed in his slit irises. "Mit meinem Leben."

The window slowly began to fade away into darkness leaving Dante and Vergil alone in the snow landscape.

"Are you sure we can trust that guy?" Dante asked looking at his twin with curiosity.

"Honestly; I don't know but we're just going to have to take a chance. Besides if Kat trusts him then that should count for something right?"

"Fine but answer me this; how do you know how to speak German?"

"I took a few foreign language classes when I was a kid and in school, I know about ten different human languages including Russian, Japanese, German, Spanish, and Latin just to name a few. Oh and don't worry, I don't think he's gonna try to put the moves on Kat." The blush on his brother's cheeks brought a smile to Vergil's face.

"I think I liked you better when you were still pissed off at me." He grumbled kicking the snow. ""How do we get out of here?"

"Like this." Vergil closed his eyes and focused his reassembled mind. 'Okay, I've learned my lesson, now it's time to go home.'

An oak-wood door appeared completely out of nowhere before the brothers. Shooting his brother a cheesy grin Dante rushed through the door first with Vergil in tow.

_This isn't over ya' know. We're just getting started. _

Vergil hesitated before stepping through the door leaving the snow covered landscape completely empty once more.

* * *

After the window disappeared Martin fixed Kat with a worried look. "How do we know they'll be able to make it to the mansion? They've got a lot of heat on their tail."

For the first time Martin noticed the brightness of Kat's smile. "They'll make it Martin, all we have to do is our part here."

_**CRASH! **_

Wasting no time both youths sprinted outside to see a horde of demons banging against the barrier Kat had created. Despite the cracks forming in the barrier most of the demons that touched it burst into flames moments after racking their claws across it.

"It's not going to hold for much longer." Kat realized fearful but looked down at her glowing palms. The currents of magical energy were still all around her meaning she could caste spells without limit. 'Or at least until I pass out.' "Martin, can you create those discs just like before?"

A Halbierende appeared in both Martin's heads. "I can throw them like boomerangs if it helps."

"Okay that'll work but can you create more than two?" Lightning now crackled between Kat's fingers exciting her and scaring her a little bit.

Martin multiplied his discs to four. "You got a plan?"

Through the horde Kat was able to see a mostly in tact of all things was a Bugatti Veyron with its driver lying dead just a few feet from the door.

"My favorite sports car in the middle of the apocalypse, it's like dream come true." Martin chuckled seeing the vehicle.

"On my say throw two of those things then once we're half-way through throw the other two, anything else let me handle it." The confidence in Kat's voice was iron.

The second layer of the barrier shattered and all the demons surged forward to break down the last one.

"NOW!"

Two of the four Halbierende cut clean paths through the masses then exploded into black orbs killing any demon that happened to be caught in them. Kat shot both her hands forward dismantling the last barrier but using its diamond-shaped pieces as battering rams. Both youths broke off into mad sprints with Martin waving both his chakrams in circular patterns as Kat blasted any demon that came to close with lightning. They were about ten feet from the car when a Ravager dodged one of Kat's lightning bolts and swung its chainsaw at her neck. Martin moved with inhuman speed towards her throwing one of his Halbierende at the incoming attack. The chainsaw vanished in a black globe leaving the demon open. Martin dug his remaining ring blade deep into its gut, killing it.

The lightning crackling in between Kat's fingers disappeared and in its place was a transparent blue orb that quickly expanded until Kat and Martin were standing inside a miniature barrier.

Moments before being able to grasp the keys in the dead driver's hands a powerful torrent of lightning smashed into Kat's force knocking both her and Martin back ten feet. Towering over them was a nine-foot tall hulking, black and green demon with no visible eyes on its face, just a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. An orb of dark lightening sparked in both of its clawed hands and only grew stronger with each step it took towards Kat and Martin.

"I knew it couldn't be easy." Martin's voice carried a slight echo and the golden glow in his eyes glowed brighter.

When the demon hurled a mass of lightning bolts at them Martin summoned portal, the lighting vanished into the darkness then reemerged directly above an oncoming wave of demons, frying all of them on the spot. The mark on Kat's forehead glowed as she slammed her palms into the ground causing a mountain of dirt to cover the demon's legs. It bucked and roared but with all the magic flowing in the air Kat was able to engulf the demon in an entire coffin of rock.

While the rest of the demons stood somewhat stunned the two quickly dashed towards the corpse, grabbed the keys then jumped into the Veyron. Marin hit the gas without even waiting for Kat to put on her seat-belt nearly knocking her into him. Back in front of the bar the demon broke free of its confinement and began chasing after the two, surprisingly keeping up with the sports car.

Kat peeked out of her window holding up her palm, two fireballs shot from her hand hitting the demon in the face but not stopping it. More demons began to join it forming a sick parade of devils chasing them.

_SWOOSH! _

Suddenly blood splayed from the forehead of the lead demon then the necks of several others as their heads hit the streets with shocked expressions.

"The hell?" Martin asked looking through his side-view mirror.

"It's the raven…" Kat caught one of the feathers the odd bird left as it flew through the crowd of demons.

Everywhere the raven went demons fell to the ground in severed pieces. The demons tried helplessly to kill the bird but with its small form and speed all they could hit was each other. In less than a minute all the demons were dead with only the one from before still standing. It roared loudly then took a swipe at the raven, all it hit was air. The raven rode the car before flying directly at the demon with speed that seemed impossible for a natural animal.

_THUMP! _

The raven flew through the demon's body leaving a two-foot wide hole in its abdomen. It staggered for a few more seconds then hit the ground with a loud thud. As they continued driving the raven flew right up to Kat and she could have sworn it winked at her before taking back to the skies.

"This has been a very odd day." Martin dead-pined stopping due to a ground spike that blocked the road. "Kat do you know how to get to this place, Paradise?"

"Yeah I do. Just follow my directions." Among the many trails of energy Kat noticed one in particular caught her sight; a purple trail that seemed to be made of both fire and lightning. "And try not to hit anything."

"Oh trust me, that won't be a problem." His grin was slightly unnerving.

Phineas watched the card speed off through the upturned street with a smile on his face. Using his power he made sure to remove most of the debris from their path giving them a mostly clear path through the city.

'_Hey Phineas, can you hear me?' _

"Ah Cecily," A smile graced the demon's face. "So glad to hear the sound of your voice. How's freedom taste?"

* * *

Translations:

_Scelestus_-Latin for wicked, accursed, or infamous

_Vater_-German for father

_Verstehen_-German for understand

_Mit meinem Leben_-German for with my life

Really just what big chapter of hints and teases. By the way there's all three chapters left for this story. Thank you, True Hyper Sonic for giving this story its second review and MetaSquid for following this story.


End file.
